Bloodstream
by Awatere11
Summary: My after-cyberwoman fic. Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran is the inspiration for this piece of angst. Oh no, another one-shot struggles for a life of its own. Not sure where it's going but I'll give it some room in my head for a while, eh? Will need to change the rating I think. If it gets it's feet dug in it may turn to smut. Oh well, let's go!
1. Chapter 1

Been listening to Bloodstream by Ed Sheeran, love it. Keep seeing this scene in my head, so here it goes.

.

.

.

Ianto sat in the middle of the bed. He wasn't sure when it had occurred to him that he needed his old diaries, but now he had them he was finding it quite cathartic to tear each page out and turn it to confetti.

The lighter setting fire to the paper as is dies, names of old friends changing from blue on white to black. _All black, like them now. Faded to black. Gone._

His time at Torchwood One reduced to ashes. Just like that day, fire and destruction. Ashes in his mouth.

He took another deep swallow of the red wine he had also acquired somewhere. The deep woody taste softening his anger. The taste of ash returned. Ianto thought of the irony of the red wine, Lisa's favorite and he snorted.

The two women had objected when he had turned them out at dawn, flinging the money down the stairwell along with their clothes and several random pages of torn diary. _Fucking whores, what should they care how unclothed they were, eh? Protesting prostitutes._ Ianto snorted again.

So angry. _Seeing red, red wine in a red mood on a red duvet. Huh!_ Ianto felt so crumpled and bedraggled, just like the scattered pieces of paper.

Ianto scooped another handful of paper into the air and watched it swirl and fall, the words lost like the thoughts they once portrayed. His bloodshot eyes followed the descent of one piece, "…My Slutty, Lovely Lisa…" in his politely neat handwriting visible as it settled, light as a feather on the red duvet.

The small box that had been retrieved from under the bed had mocked him all night. Lisa called it his "emergency Kit" and he opened it with shaking hands. The bottles of pills stared back, as did the carefully rolled joints. Lisa had rolled these, her spit sealing them as her lips had sucked them in, caressed them with her tongue and she slid them out so erotically that he had fucked her amongst them as they lay scattered on the bed around them like white rose petals. Now she was gone. All he had was this.

Ianto lit up and as he inhaled he closed his eyes he remembered her smell. The soft skin and the salty taste of her sweat. _Last time they had fired up a blunt they had shagged like rabbits._ She was wet, welcoming and so fulfilling that when Ianto came he had wept, falling into her arms as he shook with the aftershocks.

"My beautiful piece of heaven" she had sighed into his hair as her pussy had milked him for every last drop of his goodness.

Ianto opened the first bottle of pills and swallowed some, not bothering to check the label. _Who fucking cares!_ Another swig of wine and Ianto felt the burn through his system as the chemicals started to take effect. More pills followed their friends as they seemed destined to stay together, as he should never have abandoned his own that day.

Ianto snorted as tears fell, the paper blurring as he tried to focus on her, even just her name. Even that was fading as the ink ran with his tears, old faded but still able to be affected by his grief. He found that strangely poetic and as he slid down he closed his eyes.

He could hear her. Hear all of them. Calling out across the black. His friends, his lover.

Ianto opened his eyes with a gasp. The flames were so high, reflected in the blown pupils as Ianto lay, watching the paper burn.

Her skin, torn and scared from the metal. Her scent covered by oil and grease. His Lisa, his warmth. His heart. His only friend left. Gone. Ianto felt the gore rise like the bile in his throat.

Ianto closed his eyes again, falling like the pieces of paper. Burning and curling. Folding. Un-belonging. Un-being. Is there such a thing as an impossible thing? Does anyone know this feeling?

Surrounded by death. Just piles of dust where once stood human beings. Friends. Ianto was the last man standing. How can he continue? Who can save the unsaveable?

Jack was a blur, his hands warm but rough as Ianto felt himself moved to his side. As he continued to vomit Jack swore and hastily called Owen. He knew he would suffer Owen's ire for this but also knew he couldn't leave Ianto like this.

As Ianto wept and weakly still fought for the bottle of wine, Jack swallowed his own shame at leaving him here unattended for the last three days.

Jack stomped out the smoldering paper he had swept from the bed and he shuddered at what had almost happened. _Gods, he just lost his lover and we all turned our backs._

Ianto moaned and trembled as Jack rubbed his back, waiting for the drugs to burn out.

As Jack reached for Ianto's cheek, eyes blearily looked up and Ianto's eyes widened as he locked onto Jack.

They regarded each other through the smoke. Two impossible things before breakfast.

 _Here? For me? Impossible._


	2. Chapter 2

Ayelish was waiting. It had been some time since Yarten had last spoken and as he suffered she scanned for any other signs of life.

Yarten lay on the grating as he shook and vomited vile black filth from his lungs. He had breathed the fire of the dead, the ashes of his own people covered him inside and out. He was dying.

It had been a cluster-fuck from start to finish. The rest of the team were gone, a group of twelve cut down in their prime. They were all that was left of the reconnaissance team now. Yarten had been right. It was doomed from the beginning. The council had sent them to their deaths. She quietly accused herself for this failure. _Why had she not listened to his reasoning?_

The desire to cry hit her as her scans came back empty. Gone. It was all gone. They had failed and now it all burned.

She had been lucky to have found Yarten. More dead than alive, consumed by fire and fumes. She had materialised around him, scooping him up like a fly drowning in a glass of chardonnay. The flames had scorched her body but she had held on tight, caressing, soothing and loving her bond-mate.

The screams of their brethren echoed in the speakers as they listened to it all fall. So much death, so much waste.

Yarten had stopped coughing and was listening as well, to what she could not tell as she could hear nothing but a dying race.

"Grandfather" he finally sighed, reaching for leverage, pulling himself up against the console.

He twiddled some knobs and punched a few buttons. Then she heard it. Her mother. She cried out to her across the void. Ayelish screamed back her anguish and fear as she felt her mother approaching _. From all sides?_

Ayelish became still. She floated on the ether. One, two, no three, five …

They stood together counting as blue police box after blue police box appeared. Twelve.

"Great moons of Gallifrey ... What have you done Grandfather" he said softly as the paradox became a reality.

The screen beside him sprang to life, face after face until he was looking at a strange fluctuating version of his last surviving family member.

"My baby boy, is it really you?" the Doctor gasped as he looked upon his son's only child.

"G-Pa Theta?" Yarten coughed, gold dust flying from his mouth.

"Yarten, the time lock must hold. I need one more push!" the Doctor crowed as the bubble began to form. "Look, I can't save them but I can stop it. We can save everything else. I can stop this!"

"G-Pa, I love you but we both … well, we all know it will take more than the energy of the vortex for this. A time-lock this large? It will take …" Yarten stopped speaking as he regarded who was easily his favourite relative.

"I know what we need. G-Pa, I sat at your knee when my cousins lost faith, all except dear Susan who never truly grasped the Timelord way of thinking. I listened to your teachings and I know as well as you what it required to initiate a full lock. You need the heart of a Tardis." Yarten felt strength return as he spoke.

"Yarten? What are you thinking little one? I know you! Those green eyes of yours go so dark when you have an idea that will be unsavoury" the Doctor scolded.

"It's OK. Go back to what you're doing. I know how to help. I love you G-Pa Theta" Yarten broke the connection before his loving grandfather could say anything.

It is not a done thing to speak of feelings. Timelords do not commonly do such things. Yarten was anything but common, perhaps which is why he was always the favourite of Theta. Each stood in his Tardis feeling the dread of what was to come.

Yarten leaned against his beloved and crooned softly as he opened his mind and let her see his thoughts. Ayelish wept and cheered at the same time as she saw the solution. _Yes, it would work._

As the police boxes swirled and worked their time-flux calculations Yarten used the last of his strength to aim his beloved Tardis straight into the middle of the vortex.

Too late the doctor saw the plan and could only weep as his favourite child singlehandedly piloted his Tardis into the time-lock, giving his first regenerating energy to the bubble.

It flexed, shimmered with the colours of Ayelish as she died with her beloved pilot and then shone.

The Doctor, and all his incarnations, stood at the edge of the dome and looked at Gallifrey, locked forever in time.

With a sigh, he turned and left. Running as far as he could from his own destruction.

.

.

.

 _Bloodsteam….Bloodlines…..Bloodstains…Bloodloss…Bloodbond…Bloodstream_

.

.

.

He didn't see the twinkle. The wink.

Timelords are tricky beasts, you know. Tardis are tricky too.

The Doctor's Tardis was not about to let her daughter die, not when she had the power of her own vortex times twelve. Add Yarten's regenerating energy to the mix … well. The big bang has nothing on this baby!

Although the Doctor was long gone by the time the new, sleek young Tardis exploded from the gasses surrounding the Dome, she knew where he was headed. She locked onto the nearest trajectory and raced after him.

Yarten, moaning through the last moments of his regeneration, was safe in her heart.

She materialised next to her mother who was excited to see her but wary of their placement in time. She swore softly as she realised that she had chosen the tenth doctor's time-stream.

"Where are we darling?" Yarten asked as he shook himself off.

Regeneration done, he was young still but held himself straighter. Taller. He frowned and spoke again.

"My voice is funny. Ayelish, do you hear that? I have a … lit?" he tilted his head and watched a screen as a young woman ran past.

"Ayelish?" Yarten felt her shudder as her power began to fade.

"I love you my sweet boy. My time is done, I've saved you, now you must save yourself" she whispered as she started to fade in and out of existence.

"No!" he screamed as he frantically thought of a solution.

The woman who had been running stopped and looked at the anomaly in front of her. Yarten could see her though the mist of his faded Tardis walls and as she reached for him he sobbed with grief.

Her long, dark fingers breeched the walls and she touched his hand. Light. Bright, consuming light had them both, screaming with their combined pain as Ayelish gave her last gift.

Yarten held the woman in his arms as she screamed though the transformation, coming to rest at last in his lap.

"Hello, I'm Yarten" he said so softly that she misheard him as she looked into his now steely grey eyes.

"Ianto? That's Welsh isn't it? I'm Lisa" she smiled up at him and he saw the vortex flare in her eyes.

"It isn't safe here. Daleks and cybermen are everywhere, we have to go." The dark skinned beauty hissed as she struggled to her feet.

"Daleks?" Yarten gasped with horror. Had he just lost everything for nothing?

As he followed the woman that held the remaining spark of his Tardis, he contemplated this awkward turn of events.

"Ianto! This way" she called and he obediently followed his beloved Ayelish/Lisa to their fate.

.

.

 _Bloodsteam….Bloodlines…..Bloodstains…Bloodloss…Bloodbond…Bloodstream_

.

.

.

Ianto woke screaming Ayelish's name. Jack held him as he convulsed and struggled. Owen leaned back on his heels and watched the two men as they struggled on the ground.

Ianto had fallen from the bed, taking Jack with him. Owen had leapt to help but now saw that any attempt to get close could only get him a bloody nose or worse.

"Fuck Jack, what the hell did he take in those fucking bottles?" he snarled as Ianto went rigid with another convulsion.

"Not drugs. This is something else. Like a flash-back or … Post traumatic stress or something" Jack panted and Ianto went limp, whimpering though his memories, "You checked him when he came to work for us? You said he was OK, no PTSD!"

Yeah, well. I also would have easily told you there was no fucking robot chick in the basement either!" Owen spat back as he tried once more to get a central line in Ianto's hand.

"He's not saying Lisa, it's another name" Jack muttered as he listened to Ianto's mumbles.

"Mate, it's another fucking language and I'm telling you now," Owen leaned into Jack's face, "That is not bloody Welsh!"

"No." Jack pulled Ianto closer and resisted the urge to reach for his gun as the sudden need to protect Ianto hit him along with the realisation of where he had heard the language before, "its Galliferyan."


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto woke to silence.

He lay listening for some tell, some hint of where he was. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and opened his mind.

 _Hello there. Awake?_

Ianto opened his eyes and frowned into the empty room. He scanned the room for a camera lens, some sign of _… don't be stupid. It was in my head. Who has the ability to telepathically connect … ah. Jack?_

 _I'll be there in a moment, just got to get away from Gwen._

Ianto snorted as Jack's unmistakable humour came through the link.

 _Link? Ah, shit. What has happened to form a link?_

 _I'm coming, just breathe._

Ianto heard him loud and clear, like he was by the bed. _Well, I'll try Sir but really, you are asking a bit much._

Jack's laughter as Ianto's snark filled Ianto with warmth.

Footsteps, boots on metal. Jack entered the room with his usual bluster and Ianto tried to sit up but failed. Falling back against the pillows with a moan as his head threatened to split in two, Ianto was shaking with pain.

"Easy there, you've suffered a memory shock." Jack said softly as he approached the bed, "You had some sort of seizure and scared the hell out of Owen."

"I had to telepathically shield you, I'm not sure how many locks I put in place but you seemed to know what I was doing in there." Jack pointed to Ianto's head. "The red door is the one that was triple locked to keep those memories in."

"Memories. Yes. I was so stupid taking pills like that. Some doors should remain closed with what was locked away behind them never released to the light" Ianto rubbed his head and Jack reached tentatively for Ianto, placing the hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Hey. We all lock things away in the hopes they don't come back but that's the messy thing about memories." Jack perched on the edge of the bed as Ianto blearily regarded him, "a song, a colour or even a smell can come back to bite you."

"Lisa" Ianto said into his hands as he shuddered. "She died in that conversion unit. I thought, I thought Ayelish was still in there but …"

Ianto moaned softly and Jack silently noted the change of name but said nothing.

"… she was long gone, wasn't she." Ianto finished with a hiccupping sob.

"I'm sorry Ianto. It was a bad day, for all of us. I would like to think that in a time of extreme pressure we would act accordingly but I'm so disappointed in everyone's actions the other day, especially mine that I can't …" Jack face palmed and looked over Ianto's head, "… Gods Yan. This is such a bloody mess that I don't know what to do with you. Or for you!"

Ianto snorted and tried to sit up again, this time managing to come level to Jack. Jack looked into those wonderful eyes and saw it again, what he had seen back at that filthy squalor loosely called a flat.

Time. Endless time swirling in the void that hid in the pupils of stormy eyes.

"Ianto, are you a Timelord?" Jack tried for a straightforward question.

"No" Ianto answered and Jack felt his heart plummet.

 _Well, silly really._ Jack berated himself, _Silly notion, to even think_ …

"I hadn't graduated to full Lord Status yet." Ianto finished and Jack's head shot up to stare at him.

"Ianto?" Jack finally whispered.

"I was loomed to a different name. Lisa named me, misheard me and assumed it was a Welsh name. Seemed appropriate, you know" Into shrugged, "This is Wales."

Jack grinned, all fear stripped away as he looked at the young man who showed no fear in return.

"I am a junior Timelord I suppose. Well, now I really think I am nothing." Ianto shrugged, "I was a pilot but a pilot without a ship is not a pilot at all is he."

"You're a "Ianto" now" Jack said firmly as he watched Ianto unfurling slowly.

"And them out there? What am I to them Sir?" Ianto flicked his head at the door, indicating the team.

"You got drunk, took too many pills and have maybe had a wee breakdown due to the loss of Lisa." Jack grinned like the Cheshire cat and Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"They know nothing. I think I scared Owen a bit when I recognised Galliferyan but he thought I was just reacting to your condition" Jack assured him.

"Jack, please I … wait. You know what I was saying?" Ianto gaped.

"Time Agent, heard it before, yah" Jack tapped his VM and shrugged.

Ianto narrowed his eyes as he stared deep into the Captain's eyes he wondered if the man had any idea that he knew how ridiculous the lie was.

Did Jack really think he didn't see the touch of another Tardis?


	4. Chapter 4

**Like a bridge over troubled water  
**

Ianto was wandering around the hub pulling a black rubbish bag behind him like he'd somehow misplaced his own shadow and was making do with a poor replacement.

Every now and then, Ianto stopped and scooped some more trash into the bag, then look around in a daze.

Jack watched from his office and he swallowed down a sigh as Gwen shuffled away. What a stupid question. Would he stay? Poor bastard had nowhere else to go, did he?

Ianto pulled his new shiny pet into the shadows and paused, looking around before turning to face the darkness of the stairwell.

Ianto was rubbing his eyes as he stood in the corner, by the water cooler. He thought no-one could see him and Jack unfolded his arms as he watched the young man slump against the wall. Should he go down? Would he be welcome in this dark little orb of misery?

Finally he couldn't help himself, Jack slid over to Ianto and leaned against the wall next to him. "I'm here."

Jack hadn't known what to say but he found it had been the right thing as Ianto snuffled into his neck. Jack engulfed him with soothing murmurs of affection as Ianto shuddered.

"You're not alone tiger. I'm here, we're here. I'm on your side." Jack reassured him, "Always!"

"So dark Jack. So dark in the void." Ianto whispered, "So cold in the vast nothingness. Is that where sorrow goes, like happiness fuels the suns?"

"Oh baby" Jack sighed, squeezing a bit tighter.

Jack led Ianto to his office and then to the manhole. Ianto hesitated, their one and only sexual incident had been down there.

Ianto had taken down the laundry only to find a naked Jack masturbating on the bed. Instead of rushing off like Jack had expected, Ianto had approached with wide eyes and Jack had been touched (pardon the pun) to find a virgin in his bed that night.

Not only had Ianto proven to be a quick study, he was a thoughtful lover. That night had been mere days before Lisa spoilt everything and Jack had held onto the memory of Ianto's laughter as Jack had shown him how to put on a condom before letting Ianto have his first sexual experience.

To think that he had trolled the streets for whores so he had someone to keep him safe from the dark cut Jack to the core. They had eagerly told him how the young man hadn't even fucked them, just wanted to cuddle as they giggled and found release in each other instead.

One had snarled that she thought he was impotent while the other said she felt sorry for him. Jack had sent them on their way with full pockets and retconned cans of bourbon and coke that they had emptied before they even turned the corner.

Ianto lay back on the bed and sighed, closing his eyes as Jack hesitantly touched his feet. Jack removed his shoes and gently began to massage the socked feet in his lap.

Ianto sighed again softly as Jack rubbed his thumb into the arch of a foot and soon he was asleep. Jack watched over him as he snuffled into the pillow.

Jack hummed quietly as he slid his hands up the calves, rubbing, kneading and touching. The hands moved to the thighs, then the hips.

Jack now had Ianto by the waist as he straddled him and Ianto snorted in his sleep as he reached for Jack, pulling Jack into his arms.

"It's OK, we need to hang on and it'll be OK" Ianto muttered in Galactic Standard.

Jack had not heard the language spoken fluently since he had reached this time and he found himself weeping as he clung to the man he had originally sought to comfort.

Like castaways stuck on a makeshift raft, they weathered the stormy seas in the dark. Ianto's breath on Jack's cheek as Jack rubbed Ianto's back and Jack's salty tears in Ianto's hair as Ianto held on to him for grim life.

"You'll always have a home with me Ianto, you'll always belong here" Jack whispered into the dark as Ianto's arms tightened, eluding to his awareness.

"Dark" Ianto whispered and Jack nodded.

"Just remember, in the dark there are other things scared as well." Jack answered, "The clicking claws are not always monsters seeking our hearts so they can tear them from our chests baby. The clicking can be the heels of the Goddess as she circles to keep those beasts at bay."

"I don't believe in the Goddess, I'm a Timelord Jack" Ianto sniffed and Jack snorted.

"Yes, but you believe in me, don't you?" Jack asked, nervous of the answer.

"Always, Boeshane boy. Always" Ianto smiled and Jack felt it against his neck as Ianto spoke in Boshanian.

Jack revelled in the language of his people and he struggled for the few phrases of Galliferyan he knew he could speak well.

"When you're on the street, when darkness comes the silver girl will sail on" Jack stumbled over the words and misspoke. He meant to say moon but girl came out instead.

How poetic. Ayelish, the silver cylinder shaped Tardis was sailing alright. With Lisa dead she had been released and now she watched from the void as her charge found his new moorings. 

Jack was a bridge over troubled waters, sheltering her wee chick and renewing her hope that she and her mother had made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto stood in the clearing as he regarded the trees.

He knew they were in there, he could hear them breathe. Bloody things, upsetting Gwen and scaring Jack like that. Now the whole team was in an uproar and Ianto knew he had to get a grip on things and stop being such a wimp.

He was a Galliferyan Timelord for goodness sake!

Ianto squared his shoulders and the rustling leaves quietened as they realised that he was not afraid.

" _Come away child, we can play"_

"Child? Oh, I'm no child of yours little ones." Ianto's smile was more a shark toothed snarl as he focused on a leaf.

The leaf trembled and then swung to reveal a small impish face. Wide eyes blinked as the creature drank in the sight of the man who didn't blink back.

"You are not of this world" they whispered through the leaves and Ianto laughed softly.

"No. Like you, I am forging a new home from the ashes of the one I lost" Ianto smiled, finally relaxing as they came out of hiding to surround him.

To be polite, Ianto sank to sit, crossing his legs and letting his hands fall to the earth. One shot forward and touched his left hand, then retreated with a shout of glee. Ianto smiled and looked at the one who hesitated, the one who had peeked first.

"I know about time. She is my mistress too" Ianto let them touch, stroke and explore.

The hesitant one was obviously the leader as it now swaggered over to climb into his lap.

"You feel time too?"

"Yes. I am a Timelord from Gallifrey. One of the last of my kind, apart from one other"

"The Doctor" they all whispered.

"Yes. My Grandfather is once met, never forgotten isn't he" Ianto nodded, "I mean you no harm. I'm not here to judge. I know you have a system that works for you and has done for millennia. I'm just asking that you be more aware of the changing life around you."

The leader was playing with his tie and stopped his fingers as he looked up into Ianto's eyes.

With a gasp of glee, the creature's long fingers stroked Ianto's face as it looked into the vortex. "Time!"

"Yes, I said that I'm her child already." Ianto reached out to steady the creature as it leaned back, gently stabilising it on his knee.

"Gwen will always ask questions, it is the nature of this time. First contact is upon us. Soon, too soon the world will know of the destructive aliens out there. You must prepare, hide. They will seek children" Ianto warned and the Mara growled in unison as they listened to Ianto as he foretold the loss of future chosen ones.

Ianto left the woods with the promise that they would leave Torchwood be and Ianto had also promised that when the time came, he would warn them.

.

.

.

Gwen had spent the rest of the week bemoaning the flowery smell of her flat until Ianto had finally snapped, escaping to the roof.

Jack was already there and he turned to face Ianto, "she chased you up here too?"

"That woman can worry the Trasnerps from the trees!" Ianto shuddered and Jack laughed as he thought of the small monkey like creatures that lived in the trees of a small planet world in the corner of the universe.

"Weren't they blue?" Jack scrunched up his face as he tried to remember.

"The Females were. Males were …well, will be more of a purple. Smaller than the females, poor hen pecked sods" Ianto laughed along with Jack as he shuffled into Jack's open coat.

"Well, there were the snarklits. Ever seen those? I think of one each time Owen goes off on one!" Jack snorted and Ianto's eyes widened.

Similar to a Rhino the size of a rat, Owen was indeed a snotty little Snarklit!

Ianto kissed Jack before he even registered the need.

Jack's delighted hum filled his bones with mush and Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder as they looked out over the city, immune to the Cooper Madness raging beneath their feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto sat in the boot of the SUV as he watched the flurry of activity that seemed to move around him without puncturing his bubble of pain.

He felt pain, deep rumbling, and aching pain. He was so disappointed in himself. He had survived a war, fought alongside those no longer here to tell the tale and when that bastard put the knife to his throat all he could feel was relief.

Gods, did Jack feel it? Was their tenuous bond strong enough that Jack had felt him accept his own death? Is that why he had thrown caution to the wind and crashed through the wall like that?

Ianto suddenly felt the push of time, the moment was lost as the settling of a new timeline thumped against his mind _. What had he missed?_

Ianto pushed himself to his feet and watched as Jack stood comforting Gwen. With a soft huff, Ianto turned to look at the wide open vista.

He was running before they even noticed that he had moved. Going hell for leather, his arms pumping as his legs lengthened their stride. He was free.

Ianto flew over the ground, barely touching it as he bounced on the balls of his feet, rolling to the tips of his toes and pushing.

Owen shouted after him but he was unable and unwilling to stop. As he sought the open, he pushed past uniforms and gurneys. Down the dirt road, gravel crunching and only his panting breath to keep him company.

Earth had such a light gravity, he had found it a lovely change from the dense Gallifrey pull that he had re-discovered the joy of running. He had run at home of course, everyone ran. It was the only way to feel the pull of time, the tickle in your spine as you became a blur of motion.

Here on Earth he really cold fly. Meters of air, between each step as he sought a hidey-hole.

 _Must hide. Must think, need time to think._

Ianto was crying, tears fell freely as he sobbed into the moss. He had fallen at the base of a great tree and his fingers worked their way into the peat that held the tree to the earth, then he screamed at the sky.

 _All those shoes, some were so small. Children._

Ianto looked up as the leaves rustled and the Mara were there.

 _Children?_

Ianto touched the bark of the tree, felt the rough skin of the old one. He opened his mind and let his thoughts flow through the sap.

The screams of the Mara were deafening as they saw the shoes, the hanging bodies and the destruction wrought.

 _Fear not, we will deal with them child of time._

"I'm sorry. I couldn't …" Ianto froze as the leader of the Mara dropped into his eye line.

The wizened up creature waddled over and touched the hand still caressing the bark.

"What could and could not be are the sands of time, you know that as well as I do. There is no purpose in dwelling on which grain is different to the other. They matter not in the great hourglass" the surprisingly childlike voice sing-songed to him.

Ianto snorted at the simple logic of the ancients and then groaned. He was so tired, filthy and sore.

The Mara recognised his pain and comforted as best they could.

They used the link he had created to show him a world they had once ruled. The water flowed thickly, like honey and the colour of the sky was a splash of purples and pinks. The breeze shifted the dense plant life and Ianto exhaled as he fell against the tree.

Ianto returned his memories of Gallifrey and they cooed at the fiery reds and oranges that dominated the stark contrasting landscape.

As Ianto settled on his side, his thoughts turned to his mother. Her smell, her laugh and her gentle hands. The Mara moved as mist and fog as they comforted, protected and communed with the only one who would ever understand their logic.

They had lost their home world many millennia ago and earth had been fresh, new and plentiful. They had watched these apes evolve, become and destroy. Yes, he understood.

When the team finally found him, Ianto was asleep. The bed of moss softened with rose petals and Lily-of-the-valley. Ianto had one hand tucked beneath his chin, the other clutched at the gift left behind by the Mara.

Jack knelt and gently prized open the hand to see what he was holding so tightly.

A shoe. Tiny and delicate, no larger than a grape.

Jack's hands shook as they closed the fist again, hiding the Mara gift from the team. As Jack sat back on his heels to look at Gwen he felt the faint whisper of a breath from the tree.

Jack gently scooped the sleeping beauty into his arms, lamenting the light body mass. He carried Ianto back, Tosh running ahead to bring the SUV, meeting them half way.

Owen had walked, holding Ianto's hand with the excuse that he was monitoring his pulse but Jack caught his worried frown.

He assured them that he would take care of their teammate and as he settled Ianto in the bed below his office, Jack wondered yet again who Ianto really was.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto had felt the soft touch of Tosh's mind and paused in his random thoughts. Turning to face her, he pushed but got no response.

Whatever it had been, perhaps it was just an anomaly. Ianto politely offered a refreshment as he pushed once more. Nothing, but she was definitely uncomfortable.

He had mentioned it to Jack who had snorted and told him that he was seeing shadows.

Ianto hated that term. He knew what was in the shadows, at the corner of your eye. Jack's flippant remarks left him cold.

When it had all finally gone down, he had recognised what they had been poking at and given Jack a piece of his mind before storming off to the archives, it was really no great surprise that Jack reacted a little OTT!

Now poor Tosh was beyond upset about the whole thing. Ianto had never been that good with other people's emotions. I guess you could blame that on his upbringing. G-Pa had been the only one who gave hugs, encouragement and those wonderful Jelly Baby sweeties.

With little idea of how to help, he offered her a sweetie from his bag he kept in his pocket. Tosh had stopped crying and sniffled as she chose a red one. Ianto was surprised, he had her as more of an orange or yellow, but there you go.

After she had left with Gwen for an early night and hopefully a bubble bath, Ianto highly recommended bubble baths, Ianto went in search of Jack.

Owen stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, "Look tea-boy, I know how you feel."

"Really Owen? I'm glad one of us does then" Ianto stepped around him and kept walking.

Was he angry? Disappointed? Ianto paused his walking to assess his feelings. Awkward things, feelings. No. He was not angry or disappointed. He was… Huh!

Bereft. Utterly and totally filled with sorrow. Jack had reacted to an alien life form with extreme malice. How was he supposed to react to that? Would he have suffered a similar fate if he had approached Jack for help instead of a job?

Torchwood had a reputation that they fought continually, now Ianto was sad to learn that the reputation was earned.

If it's Alien it's ours? So he would be a specimen in the cells if he didn't make such good coffee? Give such pleasing head that time in Jack's bed? Did Jack still see him that way?

Ianto found Jack on the gun range, shooting cardboard weevils with a sneer that showed his own feelings on the matter.

"Jack" Ianto said, reaching for an arm.

Jack still had his protective headgear on and hadn't heard Ianto approaching. The touch was an unwelcome surprise and Jack instinctively swung, hitting Ianto on the mouth.

With a grunt of pain, Ianto stepped back as he cradled his jaw.

"Shit! Ianto, gods. I didn't see you" Jack gasped as he reached for Ianto who stepped back.

"No problem sir." Ianto droned with a frown, "at least it's not a one way trip to the sun."

Jack threw the gun down onto the able with anger and turned to face Ianto. "You know I had no other choice. She knew too much, she'd been in Toshiko's mind!"

"And mine? If she'd gotten into mine? What would you have done to protect me?" Ianto stepped into Jack's personal space and his eyes flashed with anger," to protect him?"

"Him?" Jack frowned.

"Your precious Doctor!" Ianto hissed, taking delight in Jack's widening eyes.

"This has nothing to do with him!" Jack breathed with confusion.

"No? What would he have thought of today?" Ianto asked, stepping back, "would he have applauded your decision to eradicate a pest? Would he have blamed Tosh? You?"

"Me?" Jack gasped.

"Well, you're the one who crashed a certain ambulance, releasing nanites that almost destroyed the planet" Ianto snorted, "or do we need to look at … wait. Never mind."

Ianto made for the door as Jack hurried after him.

"What! Look at what! What were you about to accuse me of?" Jack roared and Ianto turned to face him.

"Spoilers Sweetie" he breathes in an uncommonly sexy way that had Jack stopping in his tracks.

Ianto berated himself as he stomped down to the lower levels

Nearly let the pusdingle out of the sack.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a horrible day. Suzie back from the dead with that fucking glove responsible again.

At least it's gone now. Shame there's another out there somewhere. Will Jack let it go? Get the other one? This obsession with an "everlife" was really getting tired.

Ianto sighed and rubbed his face. The phone relay had brought a smile to Jack's face that had reminded him why he had stayed, then the tape on the bloody mirror reminded him why he was weighting it up at all.

Jack was so immature sometimes and the flirting, god! The bloody flirting.

Even when they needed help, he couldn't help but flirt with Kathy while she openly mocked him. Was Jack ever going to see him as mate material?

Ianto now knew Jack had no idea he was the grandson of the Doctor, he also knew that Jack was only here in the hopes of finding G-pa.

What if G-Pa came looking for him and he led him straight to Jack?

Would Jack hurt G-Pa? Look what he did to Mary. Was that because of G-Pa?

Ianto knew the best plan would be to run, turn Jack's eyes away from G-pa and occupy his time with a game of cat and mouse.

Ianto had to admit that he did like the small chill of fear when Jack fixed him with his stare. That death glare slowly transforming into someone so young, cheeky and hopeful for things to turn out OK.

Ianto still wasn't sure why he had propositioned him like that, maybe that kicked puppy look got through his defences for a moment.

While Ianto waited, he tidied the mayhem they casually referred to as Jack's office. As he closed a file he noticed something under the heat lamp. As Ianto moved closer he frowned. Coral? Some alien … oh.

Ianto sat, his knees giving out and gracefully depositing him in Jack's chair. Tardis coral. Oh, by the beauty of the great mountain. Ianto was looking at a baby Tardis.

He reached out and stroked it, feeling a small tingle as it recognised a Timelord. Perhaps the first it had ever known.

"Hello pretty one, aren't you a gorgeous purple" Ianto breathed, leaning in to smell it.

It must have been smelling him as well because it began to pulse with colour. Ianto laughed and placed his hand, palm down onto the baby. He sent soothing thoughts, loving and calming thoughts as it heated under his touch.

To feed from the Timelord was something most Tardis did not get at this age but Ianto felt something in this one. He grinned as he felt the happy response.

Jack entered and watched Ianto smiling at the coral, blowing softly on it as it pulsed with pleasure.

"I thought you would be here for me." Jack pouted, "I think I'm jealous."

Ianto laughed and stood, crossing quickly to Jack. Jack pushed off from the doorframe he had been leaning against and accepted Ianto into his arms.

Ianto kissed him softly, sliding his arms around to cocoon Jack in his natural Timelord heat.

"I'm always here for you" Ianto realised as he said it that it was true.

He had decided.


	9. Chapter 9

9

G-Pa had been seen but Ianto had missed him. His one day off spent chasing ghosts through the museum. Damn it!

He could feel him, the remaining energy from him made the air sizzle and the Unit soldiers made his skin crawl as he slipped back out with a sigh of relief.

The text message had been short and sweet. Gwen had a stalker who died so she had tried to find the reason.

An eyeball? Ew, those had hardly any value now, seriously! Poor kid, to have suffered at the hands of those who were supposed to be his friends, Ianto snorted at the irony of his situation. Feeling sorry for some kid who was looked down on by his peers and what was he then?

Jack wanted him back, wanted coffee no doubt.

Ianto stomped into the hub and found Gwen crying on the sofa as she lamented the loss of her pet stalker. Well, boo hoo.

Ianto knew he needed to shake this funk but the mood in the hub didn't help. He watched as Jack offered Gwen a drink and sat next to her, a cuddle and soft words to ease her pain only increased Ianto's.

Ianto stomped up to the office and left them to it. He walked over to the coral and gave her a little love while he contemplated his place in this team. They hadn't even missed him. One terse note in his in-box from Owen demanding coffee was the only indicator anyone even looked for him.

Well, lovely!


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Ianto had watched the time travellers as they had marvelled at simple things like electronic doors and bananas.

He wondered what they would make of his take on the same things. How archaic they were to him yet so new to them. It made him look again.

He had lamented the old style paperwork and books that came with real paper. He could only shake his head now as he ran his fingers down the spine of his journal sitting innocently beside him. He did like the written word.

The visceral act of capturing your words, making them be still on the paper.

A noise made him look up. _Jack?_

Ianto rose from, the Tourist Desk and stared at Jack who stood inside the door weeping silently.

Each tear rolling down his face left a wet track on the overly pale face. Ianto blinked and saw.

 _Hands clasped together as he begged, the desperation as he tried to save a man who resembled him in so many ways. Alone. Lost. Adrift. Jack had sat with him in that car as the heartbeat in his chest slowed then stopped, Jack's own heart breaking at one more failure._

Ianto moved quickly, _gotta love this gravity,_ reaching Jack within a heartbeat as he pushed the door shut with one hand and pulling Jack to him with the other.

He reeked. A bad, sour tasting smell.

Ianto didn't know what to do so he did what seemed to be working. He held his mate.

 _His mate._

Ianto pondered that for a few minutes as Jack shuddered and sobbed into his hair. _My mate._

Ianto eventually got control of himself and realised he was catching Jack's pain, projected through their bond. The need for reassurance and love overwhelming them both.

Now he knew what to do, he did what Jack did for him when he needed to be grounded.

Ianto placed his mouth over Jack's and closed his eyes as their bodies merged and their bond thrummed.

Jack sighed and clung to him, bereft and full of self-hatred. He had failed. He had not saved the poor man who had nothing to live for. He had sat with him in the stinking car as they slowly clocked out. He had given up.

 _For a moment._

Ianto reminded him of this as he stroked his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"A moment." Ianto whispered, "We should agree right here, right now. We are allowed a moment now and then."

Jack sniffed and gave a watery smile.

"After Lisa I think I used several "Moments" up." Ianto smiled back and he felt Jack's mood shift.

"Ianto" One word spoken with such love.

Ianto pulled him back into his embrace. It had helped, both of them.

Ianto had been so belittling of the situation. Like a bloody childminder wiping their snotty noses but Jack had seen them as innocents to be saved _. He had failed._

Ianto wondered if he could have helped if he had just taken a moment to look at this from Jack's point of view.

A moment.

Damn.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Owen was a mess.

Jack was beside himself as he tried to deal with another member of his strange family he had let down with his lack of ability to see their pain until it was too late.

First Suzie, then Ianto, Tosh and now Owen had been flying too close to the sun. Thank the Gods for Gwen. Good solid Gwen!

Jack looked over at her as she held Owen's hand and tried to talk to him as he sat sullenly. The ice pack a poor attempt at relief for his bruised knuckles and pride. Ianto looked up from his administrations on the doctor's cut eyebrow and caught Jack's gentle smile aimed at Gwen, not him.

Ianto straightened up and opened their bond. _What are you thinking?_

He felt affection. Not as a lover, but as a father watching a child take their first bike ride without those silly training wheels. _Ah._

Ianto was mollified, Jack was still his but he frowned softly at the thought of sharing. Even a smile.

Jack sighed and rubbed his face as he lamented the last few days. Owen had been more broken than any of them had realised. _What a mess._

How could he have been so blind to Owen's pain, seeing his eagerness as a positive instead of the opportunity to cheat death that it really was.

Strangest of all, when he commented to Ianto that he had thought Owen stalked death Ianto had laughed. Not openly, mind. Not that anyone would have heard it. Just a twitch at the corner of his eye as he looked back at Jack. In that moment the humour thrummed between them like Jack had just made a joke.

Ianto had covered it well, moving away but Jack had seen and felt it just the same. He thought about asking but as he moved to ask, Ianto seemed to feel his intentions and moved out of range.

Ianto frowned as he finished dealing with Owen's injuries and headed back to his archives to ponder the day.

First he visited the Weevil that they called Janet. Her name was actually quite hard to pronounce and he had practiced it for several days before trying it. Her little giggles of mirth telling him he was nearly there as he reached for her poor face, crooning as he put antiseptic cream on the cuts.

She was quite fond of this one. Not a land crawler like the others. She had felt it the first time he had walked past her cell, then stopped and reversed. Yep, he didn't turn around, just reversed his steps. She had found that so funny.

When he had spoken, using a language she recognised she lost her humour and wept as she finally had someone who could listen. She told him of her lost child, her hopelessness and despair. He had told her of his lost home, then later he had come to her covered in blood as he shook in her arms as he told her of his lost love.

They had a strange agreement. Neither let the land crawlers know they could communicate. Their stilted talks were done quietly as he cleaned her room, his gentle hands spending a moment to hold hers as he told her of his day. Poor wee babe. So lost and alone.

She could smell the Coat on him, knew they must be mating. She worried so for this poor wee mite. Like her, he was lost and confused by this world they found themselves in.

Oh but the stories. He told wonderful stories and when he opened his mind and placed a hand over hers she saw such wonderful things. He was so nice about sharing.

Today he was sad for a different reason than normal. He was sad for her pain. She felt a stirring of her maternal instincts, she embraced him as she growled softly and he kissed her poor face.

As he left she frowned and pondered the gap toothed one. He said he was not intimidated by her but Fodneossdla knew, the women always held control over the swinging appendages. It was true of her kind and she was sure it was true of his _. Poor thing, needs a good mum._

Ianto reminded himself to add a banana to Fodne's dinner as she was seeking something sweet for a change. He thought of Gwen sitting at her workstation eating chocolates and felt a stirring of anger again.

There was no real threat from that woman. He knew Jack saw everyone on the team as family and loved them accordingly. His only real fear was that the others didn't realise that.

That huge 51st Century heart, so fragile and beautiful. So many scars.

Ianto settled into his favourite chair and pondered these strange creatures.

He could see why G-Pa loved them so much. Like small children playing house. Offering each other mud pies. Ianto snorted at the thought of Gwen eating a mud pie. Maybe a shit one for her.

 _Well, well, well. How about that!_

Ianto cocked his head as he felt jealousy.

He wondered idly if he was acclimatising or simply de-evolving.

He found himself huffing with mirth at the thought. _Next he'll be scratching his arse and picking at his teeth with a toothpick while cleaning his guns._

With the laughter continuing, he wandered around the shelves placing bits and bobs in their proper places.

The hands that grabbed at him were not seen coming but there was no fear as the very essence of Jack assaulted Ianto's senses.

The kiss was tender, the fingers that rubbed at his hips were friendly and not overly demanding. Add to that the gentle smile as Jack looked at him, asking permission for another kiss. Of course Ianto obliged.

Who could say no to that pout?

Really!


	12. Chapter 12

12

Why had Tosh told them?

The day had been horrible from go to woe.

The only highlight was discovering that he actually liked firing the gun, well … OK … he liked shooting _that_ jumped up little ape.

He knew Jack would come back. If they had given him a chance he could have gotten them both back with the VM on Jack's wrist acting as an anchor, if he used the Vellutian shaker with the Deggrodak power cell … AAARRRGGGHHH.

Ianto gave a mental scream at the stupid bumbling that not only brought Jack back but fired the manipulator up, cranking it to anther gear altogether.

Of course, Jack wouldn't listen about Owen's bloody subordination. He had brushed him off and wandered to his office here the melancholy thrummed.

Ianto had slammed up his shields and stormed off. Tosh's words still burning through his brain.

" _No. No one waiting at home."_

He had really said that to the real Jack Harkness? What was he then? Chopped fucking Merlittan?

Ianto found himself in front of Janet and all words failed him as he stepped into her arms. Her soft croons and hums as she rubbed his back and rocked him made the day better.

She had growled softly as she saw the pain and confusion in the Wee Mite. How could the white coat upset him like that? She was sure that the next time he came with his torture devices she would give him a good, hard bite.

And as for the Great Coated One, well. Next time he wanted her to play one if his games he would learn … she was not a bloody trained monkey!

Janet crooned to the Timelord as he sighed and melted against her, feeling her affection like a balm.

If only G-Pa were here.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack was gone.

He was right and everyone else was wrong. So why didn't he feel vindicated by the actions of the team?

Even the lovely Gwen had turned in the end.

Ianto had been confused at Lisa's doppelganger arriving, then he had felt for her and felt … nothing. This was not his lover, not his Ayelish.

Janet's fear had pushed him away from her as she watched the strange day unfold. What could he do? He gaped at the image she could not see and struggled with his mind and heart. A clever construct, he would give the powers that but really? Did they think he would fall for such a parlour trick?

He had gone in search of Jack and found a shit storm of epic proportions. Really? Was Jack that surprised that they'd turned on him like a pack of dogs? He'd reached out through the bond only to feel the hard slap as Jack cut him off. Shut it down with a quick flick of his head, leaving Ianto freefalling without his safety line.

His shock had forced him to comply with their demands as Jack lamented their betrayal.

When Jack had rejected him, choosing Gwen for his last moments it had hurt. _Really hurt._ But then, what did he expect? Jack had that 51st Century heart. Ianto had underestimated how much Jack felt about her, had been too close to see. In the end he didn't want the one who knew his every failure to witness another one. He had chosen the child, the one who would help him instead of trying to understand.

Then he died.

The final snap of the bond had felled him and he had been overcome with the emptiness. The void was swallowing him whole. The gap toothed cow took his place, holding the vigil as the rest of the team wept.

Ianto had held the coat and wept for all things.

Betrayed and betrayer now. What had he become, what monster was he now? Jack did this. Jack made him weak, emotional and … needy.

Jack had never promised anything, had he?

That kiss in front of the team, what should have been an affirmation of their bond instead became a bitter pill as Ianto had that display as their last kiss. Not one of warm love or heady sex scenting the air. An apology?

Ianto had gone to the wild. Deep into the wilding woods where the Mara were surprised to see him and immediately scared as they smelt his despair.

He had told them of what had happened, they had felt the shift. Of course they had.

G-Pa had come. For Him? Jack?

The sound of the Tardis had called to him and he returned to the Hub, entering Jack's office to comfort the crystal as it called out to the long gone Tardis.

 _Mother?_

Ianto now wept for a different reason as he slid to the ground and stared up at the baby on the desk.

 _Ayelish?_


	14. Chapter 14

14

The days seemed to drag. Ianto wondered why he stayed.

For what purpose was he here?

Stuck in a groundhog day?

Morning Routine …

Wake up. Shower. Clean. Dress. Eat? Walk to Hub (if you didn't sleep there) start coffee. Ignore Owen's barbs. Smile politely at Gwen as she gives you the shittiest jobs she can think of to show her dominance. Coffee.

Midday Routine …

Clean. Hold Tosh as some point where the others don't see as she cries. Lunch for the team. Clean. Avoid the Weevils who still call to the long gone Captain. Coffee.

Afternoon Routine …

File. Clean. Afternoon snack for the team. Ignore Owen's snarls. Ignore Gwen's need for comfort, she has Owen for that. Clean. Coffee.

Evening Routine …

Take a moment … one moment to think of … no. Clean. Coffee.

File. Feed the inmates and argue with Janet for a while about his lack of emotions. Clean. Check messages and answer e-mails before leaving for the night to return to your empty flat and mourn some more for your lost bond. Maybe clean some more.

Ianto was to the part of the evening routine when he gave the coral a soft touch and a drink of tea while checking any late messages. Ianto reminded himself that he needed to eat at some stage, just once a day if he could. No point collapsing when he might be needed to clean the fucking autopsy table again.

Huh?

What is this?

The break in the routine took him by surprise. One minute he was randomly checking messages and the next he was rearing back with horror as the strum of pain grabbed at him like a molten lava being poured down his spine.

The message ended and the phone was silent.

Ianto didn't know how long he sat gasping for air as he struggled with the pain, trying to regain control of himself. That's quite a thing … a Timelord loosing time.

He hadn't bothered informing the team that he was leaving, he pre-ordered their favourite foods and left a note on Tosh's desk claiming he needed some "time" while trying not to giggle at the absurdity of such a notion. He knew she would cover for him, collecting the four coffee deliveries and three food delivers throughout the day.

The salty air was like a balm and by the time he reached the island he was feeling more himself than he had on weeks, maybe months. Ianto wondered if this weird fugue that had come over him was due to Jack's hormones or that horrible feeling down his backbone, those cold fingers running up and down had been seared away by the Flat Holm call.

Ianto surged forward with confidence, the black woman both confused and pleased to meet such a charming man. He had spent time with the rift-ugees and mourned their pain, taking on what he could to ease them.

By the time he was heading back to the mainland he was weeping. Tears are strange things, he had been startled the first time he'd experienced them but now they were quite cleansing. As if each one were a moment of hurt to be expelled.

He stumbled to the car and crumbled into the back seat. His weeping became wails and it wasn't until a soft hand touched his face that he realised he had lost control.

The Mara sat stroking his cheek as she soothed the Timelord, Ianto's hitching sobs petering off to sighs as she poured love into him.

 _Ah, child of time. You would have a wonderful Chosen One._

Ianto laughed, the noise filling the interior of the car as he gave in to his emotions.

 _Stupid things, let them out sweetling._

If he was lighter the next day? If he took a moment to smile at each team member as he handed them the first coffee and snack? Well, maybe these feeling had some place after all in this tired old heart.

Ianto made Flat Holm a weekly trip, providing supplies and time. That's all they asked for, less than the team demanded sometimes and he hoped he served them well enough.

He seemed to find a home there amongst the other lost and lonely misfits of time.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Saxon.

Ianto had felt resistance the first time he saw him on the screen as he preened and pranced. Something about him … drummed the back of his mind.

When Gwen came out and crowed that she had taken a mission Saxon had offered the team, Ianto felt sick. Nausea boiling up his throat as he tried to concentrate.

 **No.**

Ianto refused to go, he tried to get them to see reason. Something was wrong, this was not right and he knew it was all going to end badly.

That molten lava was sliding down his back, heading right for his arse and he knew it was gonna hurt.

 **No.**

Ianto had never denied them before, never defied the orders given and they were all a bit shocked. Ianto steadfastly folded his arms and crumpled onto the sofa as he informed them that they could all go fornicate themselves.

"That's fuck ourselves ya muppet!" Owen snapped and Ianto smiled.

"Exactly. That. See, you know exactly what to do. You go do that, yeah?" Ianto had settled further into the sofa as he mentally checked his list for the Flat Holm visit scheduled that week.

The team left with passports and the supplies he had diligently packed while he settled into the hub.

The phone message from Jack the next morning had startled him out of his ruminations and then the news broadcasts calling for their arrest … for G-Pa, Jack and … who is she?

Ianto knew that what he was feeling was going to be worse than first thought. Like the time lock, this was going to be catastrophic.

He plucked Ayelish from her perch on the desk, stuffing her carefully into the pack with his clothes, pictures of Jack and the few bits if tech he may need. Ianto fled to Flat Holm with the largest delivery they had ever seen.

Tom agreed not to return to the mainland settled into island life as easily as Ianto did.

When Ianto deployed the Carderlian Safety Dome he had found in the archives, miss-filed under "Possible Sex Toy" he gave one lingering thought to the team, off hunting a myth in the Himalayas like children snipe hunting.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto had felt the reset like a car wreck.

Standing in the dining room with a tray of food one minute, writhing on the floor as he screamed with agony the next.

The suits had been abandoned for the more durable denim jeans and soft polo shirts Mama Maggie kept so clean and soft for him. As he fell, a random thought went through his mind that at least the fabric would be more forgiving than silk.

Tom had thrown himself on top of the writhing man he had come to think of as a son. Margaret had run from the kitchen, her own cries merging with Ianto's as he began to bleed from the gash to his head where he had met the edge of the table.

Finally the convulsions slowed and Ianto lay keening in Tom's arms as he rocked him and soothingly rubbed his back. Margaret got down on the floor, despite her poor old knees, and hugged him from the other side as he sobbed through the remnants of the pain.

When he was still, Tom had carried the fragile boy to his bedroom. As Margaret helped remove his shoes and pull up the covers she and Tom tried to comfort each other with the occasional squeezed hand and soft look. Their little boy was hurting.

He had warned them. When the Toclafane had come, bouncing off the shields like they were glass, Ianto had screamed with fear. He had told them it was the end of all things. He had ranted and raged at the universe before calming enough to tell them to get everyone inside.

All TVs were not only turned off, Ianto took them out and threw them off the cliff where the lighthouse watched impassively as they piled up in the surf below. All except one, kept covertly in Ianto's room.

He has said that there was bad magic at work. A Juju that would either dissipate or consume the world. Tom knew all about Juju. His dad had come from New Orleans, raised in the bayou and he had witnessed the dead waking, the hoodoo that could steal you from your bed and reduce a grown man to an animal.

Now he sat waiting for the young man who had brought the island through flames and destruction outside. For their saviour.

The only sign of weakness had been the day he had turned on the force field dome thing that had protected them. The way he had swayed before collapsing, his face so pale and bereft.

One thing was for sure Tom knew as he once more placed his faith in the man in the bed.

This was not his first rodeo.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto had walked gingerly into the hub and looked around.

The bubble had protected the island from the re-set and he had almost wept when he saw the re-set had worked everywhere else.

The packs sat by the door as Owen yelled at Tosh to stop putting so much shit in the bag she was currently filling from her drawers and Gwen was watching everyone with open confusion.

 _The day before they left?_

This must be the biggest paradox snap he had ever seen. The restart must have been … gods, more than a year?

As the team began to file out, Ianto knew this was it. They left the first time. It was all for nothing and all was lost. _Stall them, what can you do different?_

"Gwen?" Ianto said softly and she looked down at him with hope, "I have some concerns. Please, can you make me feel more confident with this path?"

Ianto appealed to that weird sense of right and wrong she held to so tightly and as her face lit up he knew he had chosen right.

That night they were cloistered in the hub as she argued with him about the rights and wrongs of the mission. Owen helped … not. Tosh listened to music in her headphones. Ianto revelled in their closeness, their lives. Gwen's laugh and Owen's snark.

When he got refreshments he had softly kissed Tosh's cheek and she had blushed as she hung her head so her hair would hide it. Owen had crowed so he gave him one too. Gwen had fallen off her chair as the bawdy laugher took her by surprise.

They had bonded. Like survivors on a desert island, they had acclimatised to each other and they finally saw the man Jack loved. Ianto had danced to Tosh's music, getting Gwen to slow dance a beautiful waltz she didn't know she had in her.

Even the acrid Owen finally admitted he had doubts about Saxon's plan.

As the new day came they had breakfast and Ianto settled into the chair he had always occupied with such grace. The tension was gone and they were all ready now _. Now or never, before the broadcast that breaks everyone's hearts._

"Gwen" Ianto spoke with more authority than they were used to and everyone froze, "We need to reassess this silly idea …"

"FUCK!" Owen shouted as the hub went into lockdown.

Ianto was out of time but had done it. They were safe.

He relaxed and Tosh noticed the tension leave his face as the broadcast started.

As on the island, Ianto watched his beloved stand in shackles with his face covered in shit and despair.

G-Pa. Oh Gods, the pain and …. Oh.

Ianto leaned in and saw what he hadn't before. Saxon, he had a way about him that …

Now he was forced to watch again. To relive that moment. Fucking Timey-wimey bullshit!

Ianto felt it in the back of his throat and barely had time to turn from the table before he vomited his lunch all over Owen's shoes.

One the island he had been alone and had blackout from the horror. He had woken cold and afraid in the concrete floor as the world burned. Saxon was The Master. Gods, all along it had been him that pulled the strings behind the paradox. Koshei, the childhood friend G-Pa had mourned, who had looked into the abys and the abys had looked back.

Ianto remembered his day at the edge of insanity. He had stared for a long time and seen such beautiful colours swirling and dancing along with liquid gold that seemed to filled his very pores with warmth.

His G-Pa had been over-excited and flapping his hands as he informed everyone that he had always had faith in his grandchild's ability to see the wonder, not the horror of time.

Ianto had settled in to wait, he knew Jack would return.

So would G-Pa.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

The time lock had ended as the devastation was unfolding up on the Valiant. Gwen wanted to go to Rhys but Ianto held her back claiming fear if they were separated. He knew it was dirty pool to work on her mothering instincts but it worked, with her agreeing to a drone being sent instead.

Rhys was not dead, he was furiously trying to reach them.

The hub was opened and Owen made a show of breathing the crisp air and dancing around as if he were on the sound of music. Ianto smiled as a father would when his idiot child brought him a worm then ushered everyone back into the warm hub.

Unit were baying for blood over the Doctor's refusal to say what had happened and Ianto did what he did best.

He evaded any and all communications with the outside world.

"I am sorry sir but the Captain is very busy right now. End of the world averted and all that, hell of a mess to clean up and that is just the paperwork" Ianto dead toned down the phone to the latest bigwig.

"Look at 'im" Owen said to Gwen and Tosh as they enjoyed the perfectly prepared lunch, "Cool as a fucking cucumber that one."

"Like a machine" Gwen agreed as she reached for her coffee.

"A Terminator!" Owen laughed, "I FILE EVERYTHINK!"

Sorry about that, forgot to smash it with a hammer this morning, it seems." Ianto smiled as he finally managed to close the call. "Did I miss something?"

"Owen just said, you are like the Terminator with your cool demeanour" Tosh giggled.

"Oh? I actually think I have a jacket like that, well I did. Once upon a time. My G-Pa had one the same, to match his big ears!" Ianto shrugged and Owen howled with laughter.

"See?" Owen choked with glee, "Fucking priceless, he is!"

"Why thankyou Doctor Harper!" Ianto smiled politely, "I think you are quite unable to be priced as well."

Owen shrieked with laughter as he fell from his chair.

The time passed, and Ianto felt the tell-tale signs that another Timelord was in the area.

He worked the night shift and settled down to wait as the feeling got stronger.

Jack was coming, so was G-pa.

The day progressed as normal.

Feed the animals, the aliens as well.

File and coffee.

Ianto was jumpy and even Owen noticed that he was rubbing his hands on his thighs as he sat in the shift meeting.

"Oi! Terminator Boy!" Owen said sharply, making Ianto jump, "You got a bug up your arse about something. What's wrong?"

"Sorry Owen" Ianto frowned, as he rubbed his sweaty palms once again, "Got the heebie-jeebies today. Don't know why."

"Ah, well. We all have days where we think someone had walked over our graves I guess" Owen smiled as he accepted his coffee with a grateful nod.

"Don't know Owen" Ianto leaned back and cocked his head, "Death doesn't stalk me."

"Well, I just hope death is not the end for me," Owen said softly, "Ya know?"

"Owen …" Ianto said with open sorrow, "You have no idea."


	19. Chapter 19

19

Ianto had watched from afar as they had exchanged farewells, Jack then turning and running with the coat flapping like a superhero cape.

G-Pa and Martha were laughing about something Jack had said before turning to walk back, towards the Tardis. Ianto straightened his shoulders and stood calmly as they approached.

They were almost to him, Martha actually kept walking and was even to him when she realised that her Doctor had stalled out. He had stopped to look at the confident man eyeballing him.

"Hello" he finally spoke and Ianto raised an eyebrow in return.

"Nice suit!" The Doctor said next, casting an appreciative eye over the pinstripes.

"Well, my Da was the Tailor ya know" Ianto deadpanned and the Doctor snorted.

"Ah, yes. A noble profession. Clothing maketh a man and all that" he grinned at the young man and gave a soft smile back and cocked his head in such … a….way ….

The Doctor stared. The Tailor. Not a tailor, he said The Tailor. His son had held that title once, when he still had a son … about nine lives ago. The Doctor swallowed and looked harder, opened his mind and felt it. A swirl of time passed between them as the air iodized.

"But, the time lock, it … I mean you… and then …"

Martha had watched with surprise as she had never seen the Doctor struggling to talk before. She looked at the young man who stood with his hands clasped neatly as he smiled politely at the stumbling man.

When the Doctor lunged forward, embracing the young man with open glee she relaxed. Ah, back to normal, any minute he'll turn and explain which ex-companion he was and give some long winded timey-wimey story.

She smiled and stuck out her hand, "Martha Jones"

"Really?" Ianto laughed softly, "I'm Ianto Jones."

Martha was now speechless. The man Jack spoke of constantly, the man he cried for as he died some horrible deaths. Before her and …

The Doctor couldn't breathe for a moment as he computed the fact that his boy was stood in front of him. His beloved grandson who he had watched burn … he was in a new body _. He had survived the time lock?_

"Yarten?" he whispered as he stroked the handsome face.

Grey. Ohhhh, those eyes were so stormy, traces of gold hidden amongst the storm clouds like the sun trying to peek through on an overcast day.

"Hello G-Pa" Ianto grinned and the Doctor laughed as he clapped his hands.

"Martha, meet my beloved grandson, the Archivist." The Doctor said gleefully as Martha gaped.

"What? You're a Timelord?" she finally spluttered.

"Yes. Seems so" Ianto giggled and she grinned.

Well, this is interesting isn't it? He seemed to have a personality. She watched as the doctor grinned back and it was out before she could help it.

"You coming with?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NB Are we still OK here or would you rather I wrap this one up as well? Bored with this? I was going to go through the whole series but if it's getting stale I'll gladly move on and only do it on A03 or not at all.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ianto hesitated at the doors of the Tardis, then stepped inside.

The coral in his backpack began to sing with joy as she recognised her mother and the Tardis responded with equal glee.

Ianto shrugged off the backpack that had been slung over one shoulder and knelt to pull Ayelish from within. The doctor crowed as he saw the wee spark of life, clapping his hands.

"Its Ayelish" Ianto said to the Doctor who gasped.

"Oh, my clever sexy!" the Doctor laughed softly as he stroked the coral, making it pulse with light.

"My Ayelish … she … I never knew" Ianto looked down at the coral and smiled softly, "Spoilers sweetie!"

"You know River!" the doctor accused, pointing a finger at Ianto.

"Of course I do. Professor Song is an amazing woman, so funny. I met her several times during my training, before … well" he shrugged and looked back down at the coral.

"Did you know that book of hers has secrets in it, about me?" the doctor gave his best look of horror and Ianto laughed.

"G-Pa, I'm not telling you!" he laughed. "You know as well as me that there were 12 of you on bloody time-lock day."

"Lock day. Like Groundhog Day or Valentine's Day. You make it sound like an event" the doctor pouted and Ianto frowned.

"The day we condemned our entire race to oblivion, yes. It was an event!" Ianto snarled.

"What do you know that I don't?" The Doctor pondered as Ianto stared him down, "You are older. You've done something, been somewhere … what void did you look into?"

"My own" Ianto replied cryptically as he turned to look around the room.

"Pretty" he finally declared and the doctor laughed.

"Where to?" the doctor asked hopefully with his hands clasped and Ianto sighed.

"Sorry sir. I can't go with you right now. Timing, you know?" Ianto smiled and laughed softly. "Tell you what, jump …um … in three months. I'll go with you then."

"Three linear months?" the Doctor narrowed his eyes as they began to haggle, "G-Pa. Three earth months, your time is meaningless here, the void does not compute!"

"So three of your earth months and you'll take a wee ride with your dear old grand pa?" the Doctor asked with a twinkle in his eye and Ianto laughed.

"Yes."

"Cool. I'll see you in three of my minutes then" the Doctor laughed as he began to twiddle knobs.

"OI! I know you, let me out before you start setting your jump points you old Revarttian!" Ianto scolded softly.

"I beg your pardon! I have never talked out of my arse … well, apart from that one time and it was purely an accident!"

Ianto laughed softly and shook his head, stepping back onto the cobbles.

As the Tardis disappeared into the void his earpiece activated, "Where the fuck are ya. We have a fucking catastrophe or fishasptrophe. Whadda ya call it when it's a fish, Tosh?"

"Oi! I'm fucking driving woman!" Owen's tirade continued and Ianto smiled as he waited, knowing she had already found his GPS, "Eeeeeeek, fuck! Did you see that pothole?"

"I did not squeal!"

The SUV pulled up and Owen leaned out the window, "Well T-Boy? Will you stay or will you go!"


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto had watched the whole John Hart thing with a little jealousy squirming in his belly. His need to hide himself behind the dower Welshman everyone else saw made him a target.

He knew it had been foolish to challenge Hart in the elevator but the way John had licked his lips and hesitated as he saw something stirring behind those stormy eyes had probably saved his life. Well, this regeneration at least and he kind of liked this face.

The fact that Jack did as well had nothing to do with it.

Nothing!

Ianto had felt uneasy the whole time he was near Hart, another time agent was another time agent too much. If he had even suspected a Timelord, would it have been Ianto he wanted to take with him? Would he have stolen him away from Jack?

The way Jack was jumpier than a Snerlkod before the rainy season told him that Jack was just as worried about John Hart's intentions towards Ianto as he was.

Ianto was still chewing over the whole thing when there was a knock at the door.

Ianto had already enjoyed the shower and was now wearing the complimentary bathrobe for this high priced motel Jack had put them all up in, and he knew before he touched the doorknob that it was Jack.

The swirling in his gut, those rats unfurling and shivering deep down told him there was an angry, tired and very upset captain waiting outside.

Ianto hesitated as he wondered what the point was. He had waited for him, he had mated with him only to be pushed aside after a heroic return that reeked of testosterone.

He opened the door and stepped back as Jack burst into the room, coat flapping.

"Ianto, bout today …" Ianto cut him off with a kiss.

He smashed their mouths together hard enough to bruise, then pushed Jack back onto the bed.

"I am furious with you Sir," he growled and Jack's eyes grew wide, "I may have to spank you for today's bullshit!"

"I love it when you curse with that mouth" Jack groaned and Ianto froze.

"What else would I curse with?" he frowned down at the man he was straddling and Jack roared with laughter, his sour mood gone.

"Oh Ianto, I missed you so much" Jack began to sob, clutching at him as he pulled their bodies together.

"It's OK cariad," Ianto crooned as he let Jack curl into his lap.

Jack tied to explain, he wept and choked on the words as Ianto soothed and hummed.

"I know" he whispered, "Timelord remember."

"Oh Ianto I was so scared" Jack cried, rubbing his face on Ianto's robe. "So cold."

It soon occurred to Jack that it was a robe and Ianto smelt wonderful. This led to the robe being drawn open and soon Jack was burrowing his face in Ianto's armpit as he ground his erection against his hip.

"Baby" Jack whispered, "My love."

Ianto felt the despair and pain flowing from Jack and he knew that whatever they had to shout at each other about, it was not important right now.

Ianto relaxed into the embrace and let Jack take him as he wanted, crying out as Jack bit his nipple savagely while breaching him with a lubed finger.

"I will never leave you" Ianto whispered into the dark, "I will never walk away, just don't …"

Jack was now pressing his erection in, slowly filling him with his heat as Ianto sobbed softly, "Don't … leave me again."

"Never Ianto, never again," Jack's voice broke on the last word as he slid home.

They lay. Foreheads together as their hearts beat as one. Jack began to move, slow languid strokes, filling Ianto again and again as he cried with the pleasure that ran through his body.

"I love you" Jack sobbed, pushed as deep as he could go, as he clung to Ianto.

"My love" Ianto sighed, shuddering as he came, globs of cum hitting Jack's stomach and slipping between them as Jack renewed his thrusting.

Soon he was crying out as he fell into Ianto, letting go of his pain.

He looked into his lover's eyes and saw a void reaching for him. Not cold. Not cold at all with the flames of time licking around them.

With Ianto, he need never be cold in the dark again.


	22. Chapter 22

His ears were still ringing from the gunshots, as he stared down at the dead woman.

Maybe it was a colour of her skin, or the helplessness of her death that did it.

One minute he was standing on the upper deck, the next he was deep in the archives sobbing as he rocked in a corner.

 _Lisa._

Gods, he didn't know how to stop this overflow of emotion as he gasped for air.

Poor woman, poor bloody alien. Could he had made that choice? Well, he already had, hadn't he?

The day he few his believed Ayelish into their certain doom, he didn't think twice about his own life. Only what was best for the greater good mattered.

Could he do that now?

He heard Jack's footsteps and tried to get himself under control but when Jack gathered him into his arms, he was undone all over again.

Jack knew he was weeping for the poor woman and quietly told him it was OK.

His shoulder was killing him and he groaned as Jack squeezed too hard, telling Jack it hurt.

Now he found himself quickly escorted to the med-bay where Owen was regarding the corpse.

Ianto moaned softly and closed his eyes as he tried to shut her out and Jack swore.

"Owen, put her away and help Ianto please" Jack growled, "Or did you not notice that he's hurt?"

"What happened to you T-boy?" Owen snarked as he closed the autopsy drawer with a clang.

"I hit the doorframe as I was running to get to Gwen" he sighed and bit back a yelp as Owen hit it.

"You shot me in the shoulder" Owen muttered and Ianto saw the humour crinkling at the corner of his eyes.

"I warned you that I would" Ianto pouted, "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Not if we overlook the …" Owen stopped talking and looked up, "Shit. Sorry Ianto, I forgot all about Lisa. Shit. This can't have been an easy day for you."

"Thanks Owen. Today was the anniversary of Canary Warf as well." Ianto sighed as he looked at the drawer again.

"Shit" Jack said from the steps as he overheard the comment.

"Came around fast" he sighed.

"Yeah" Ianto didn't know what to say so he smiled softly at Owen and tried to choose a spot on the wall.

Gwen was still "Gwening" up in the main hub as Tosh tried to argue with her that Beth was a walking timebomb but as per usual, she thought they were all monsters for killing the poor woman.

Ianto did feel for the woman, he mourned deeply but he also knew her life would have been in the room next to Janet. She must have known her limited choices and chosen the least horrifying prospect.

Which would he have chosen?

He made eye contact with Jack and they both took a breath as Gwen stormed down the steps and pushed past Jack to find Owen.

Ianto sat with his shirt off, his scars exposed and his blush deep on his skin. She yelled at Owen for not helping Beth, yelled at Jack for standing there and then turned to Ianto.

"What happened" she gasped as she saw the deep bruise forming on the shoulder.

"I ran to get to you and hit the doorframe in my haste" he explained and she frowned.

"Me? You hurt yourself for me?"

"Of course I did, I love you Gwen. The thought of something happening to you is just …. Well unthinkable really" he frowned. "Bedsides, Jack would never forgive himself either!"

"Oh Ianto, pet!" she gushed, rushing forward to gently hug him, "You are lovely."

She felt the bumps and lumps, drawing back to look at his scars.

"I went through a window when I was a child, then … well T1 fell" Ianto explained away the scars he knew Jack had recognised their first night together as anything but normal.

"This one?" She touched a crescent shaped scar on his stomach, just above his belt.

"Lisa's helmet, she was on fire a few times and the metal was hot" Ianto stopped talking and ran his fingers over the indent.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"I wanted to save her but, now you know how it feels to fail that." He looked calmly at her, "Don't you Gwen."

"That's entirely different!" She sniffed and Ianto nodded.

"That's right, it is. You barely knew the woman but I loved Lisa" Ianto slid from the bed and walked past Gwen as she stared in shocked silence.

"I'm tired" he informed Jack who pouted and awed.

"Alright, night everyone!" Jack crowed as he led Ianto to the manhole.

It wasn't until they were gone that Gwen realised that she hadn't seen a belly button.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Gwen had been too busy with her pet project … Operation Comfort Tosh to approach Ianto about his strange lack of belly button. Much to Tosh's dismay.

Gwen had approached Owen who told her it was an umbilical hernia as a baby that was fixed, which can distort the belly button. He even went online and showed her photos of a famous model, Karolina Kurkova who doesn't have one.

Gwen wasn't sure if she believed him, the way he kept shifting in his chair. Maybe she had imagined it or the scars hid it somehow.

This got her to thinking about the scars. She might have mistaken that scar on his belly but the one she caught a flash of under his arm looked more like a brand of some sort. Was that from the fires too?

Owen watched her chewing and ran for the hills … or to be more precise, Jack's office.

He barged in to find Ianto sitting on the desk as Jack tried to see what he'd had for breakfast via his tonsils.

"Oi! Terminator, you ain't seeing everything!" Owen snarked and Ianto leaned back to glare at him.

"Mama Bear is still sniffing about, wanted to know about your belly button!"

"I don't have one" Ianto frowned and Owen sighed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Owen huffed and Ianto groaned.

"You apes and your …" Ianto muttered under his breath as he adjusted his tie.

"Oi" Jack interrupted Ianto as he groused with a frown.

"Sorry Cariad. You are at least a gibbon or silverback, yeah?" Ianto smiled sweetly and Jack growled as he swiped at him, slapping his butt.

"I know she's getting close." Ianto sighed, "I also know that you've already worked it out."

"You're some sort of alien, I reckon" Owen nodded, "But the way you make coffee, well, I don't care what you are. You're family."

"Jeez Owen, look out." Ianto snorted, "You're showing your human side again."

"Damn!" Owen snarked as he went to leave, "Those bloody self-lobotomy kits never work!"

Ianto sniggered, then sighed.

"Poor Tommy, poor Tosh and poor Gwen!" Ianto pouted.

"We should have sent Gwen instead!" Jack frowned.

"Hey, don't be like that. She is just so…" Ianto struggled for a moment, "bull-dog like."

"Bull dog! Yeah!" Jack was laughing as he rubbed his face against his own pet Timelord.

"I will need to talk to her, I guess" Ianto sighed.

"Only if she keeps perusing." Jack said softly, "Let's see if Super Snark put her off."

"Wanna keep me all to yourself Sir?" Ianto leered.

"Oh Gods, forever baby. I'll keep you forever if I can" Jack whispered as he held Ianto tight.

He knew the nightmares Ianto was suffering each night was something he was not going to tell him about and he had not previously considered the possibility of them being anything to do with that non-year. Last night had been the first time he had shouted Jack's name and pleaded for Jack's life.

Jack now thought of poor Tommy, walking off to his doom. The confused look as he realized this was unavoidable.

Ianto's face looked the same.

Gwen was unavoidable.


	24. Chapter 24

24

The day had been a horrible waste of life and energy.

The space whale would never see the stars. The poor baby, destined to swim through the universe now lay dead.

Just meat.

Ianto was reminded of the cannibals in the barrens. Meat.

Rhys was getting attention from Owen who kept glancing his way and Jack was too caught up in his grief at failing the baby to see the pain Ianto was hiding so majestically.

He closed his eyes against the headache from the mind link he had shared with the poor thing as it screamed its fear. As it begged for death. He had provided a final comfort so it would not die alone.

Owen had proven his worth as he had silenced its mournful pleas and now all he had to deal with was Gwen.

The journey back to the hub was silent, Ianto already silently texting the charges that raised the building to the ground, turning the star manatee to dust.

Then came the posturing the good old "Me, Me, ME" from the lovely Gwen and Jack had responded in a way that had further crushed Ianto's fragile heart.

The archives welcomed him.

He wanted to curl up in a corner and weep. Why did he have to care? Why did it hurt so much? Why did she insist on rubbing his nose in the fact that she held a piece of Jack's heart? _Bitch. Fucking whore._

Ianto sniffled and tried to calm down, think nice thoughts.

Gwen dismembered by Myfanwy.

Gwen under the wheels of a rather large lorry, hopefully driven by a confused Rhys.

Gwen choking on her own humanity.

Gwen _… stop it._

Gods, why be so vicious. He's just a man, right? Not like he's the only sludmort in the sea, right?

Ianto snorted.

Get real. He's Jack. The one and only.

Ianto's tears had dried and he screamed into his hands as he scolded himself for yet another case of self-inflicted angst.

His wrists burned from the ropes and he had reset his dislocated thump during the melee, now his hand throbbed like a son of a bitch.

He contemplated going to Owen but knew Gwen was probably going to be the topic of conversation. No ta.

Tosh had eventually found him. Asleep in the dark with his arms wrapped around his thin frame. She tried to rouse him and then saw the red wrists.

She returned with a bowl of warm water and antiseptic cream. He woke as he ministered to him and he smiled softly.

"I'm an alien, Tosh." He said suddenly and she froze, "Like that poor little baby. Poor thing was only about a year old. Those creatures can live for centuries and he never saw the stars he was destined to live amongst. Like me, he was grounded and stuck here with violent apes intent on destroying this planet and each other. How do you do it? How do you still care?"

"You sound like someone I once met." She said softly.

"The Doctor?" Ianto sighed and she nodded as he huffed. "My Grandfather is quite memorable, isn't he?"

"Grandfather?" Jack's voice boomed from the shelf he was leaning against.

"You are the Doctor's grandson?"

"You know I'm a Timelord! Where do you think I came from" Ianto challenged, still raw from the "Gwen Meltdown" upstairs.

"You know … I mean … shit." Jack was gaping at him as he tried to process.

"So what." Ianto shrugged. "Maybe I need a good death. Come back with big tits and a gap in my teeth, might get a commitment from you then."

Jack snorted then frowned as he wondered why Ianto was bringing Gwen into this.

"Go away" Ianto finally said as he smelt the booze. "Go have another drink and brood over your silly mare!"

"Ianto, how many times do I have to tell you …" Jack sighed as Ianto pulled his damaged hands from Tosh and stalked off.

"How dare you!"

"What?" Jack gaped at the little woman as she glowered.

"He loves you and you keep pushing him aside for her" she snarled "Why do you let him warm your bed when to him it is clear you would rather warm hers?"

"That's not true!" Jack wailed.

"Tell him that!" she spat, turning on her delicate heel to storm off with explosive clicks in the dark like gunshots.

Jack found Ianto on the roof as he looked out over the city.

"Hey" _Lame. Real Lame!_

Ianto looked up and frowned, "Hey yourself."

"I'm sorry." Jack trust his hands into his pockets, "I don't love her the way I love you Ianto."

Ianto scoffed and turned to view the water.

"She reminds me of me, once upon a time. When I thought it all mattered. When my life was finite." Jack tried to explain, "I died to save people I didn't even know. Now … well, life is different. My own self-worth has changed. Maybe that did make me hard."

"Jack!" Ianto turned to face him, "You don't see how hard she is?"

"Yeah" Jack's shoulders slumped, "She's like a naughty toddler who want the have a sweetie before dinner."

"Yeah," Ianto stepped closer, "But I don't share my sweetie, you're mine."

Jack looked up and examined his face, then smiled.

"I'm a sweetie?"

"Hmm. Maybe a Jelly baby with that tummy … or a black ball?" Ianto supplied and Jack laughed softly.

"Not a marshmallow, please!" Jack whined dramatically.

"No, a nutty centre I think." Ianto whispered as he kissed him.

"Forgiven?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Just remember, I love those nuts!" Ianto deadpanned and Jack laughed as he gathered his Timelord into his embrace and kissed him.

"Just remember one thing Jack" Ianto warned.

"Anything tiger" Jack grinned, triumphant that he had won.

"You ever put her before me and I will not forgive you a second time!"

"Never!"

Ianto allowed another kiss and hoped that he could take comfort in the promise he knew deep in his hearts, was not destined to be kept.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Ianto stared at the red headed twat who stood with his hand on his arm as he tried to wheedle his way in.

Everyone had gone la-la. _What the hell is wrong with everyone?_

When he realised their memories were being tampered with, they were somehow being controlled, and he decided to confront him.

Silly little worm tried it on.

"You want a memory?" Ianto tipped his head as the team watched with open confusion.

Ianto dropped his shields and let him in. Let him have it. All of it.

Adam looked into his eyes and saw the void looking back.

Fire. Death. Genocide. Loss. Damage. Time.

Adam's screams were pitiful as he scrabbled at his own head, his fingernails drawing blood.

Ianto smiled and leaned over the worm. "Give them back their minds and I'll let go of yours!"

Tosh reached for a gun then froze as her mind was slammed _. Bastard_.

She aimed the gun defiantly with a sneer of rage.

Ianto looked up with surprise as she showed her moxie. Aiming the gun at Adam as he panted on the grill of the hub floor with open rage.

"Bastard" Owen snarled as he hooked the worm's collar, dragging him to the cells and hesitating as he considered throwing him in with Janet.

"Don't!" Ianto cried as he followed, "She's scared of him!"

The next cell was good enough then, left to crawl into a corner like a trapped rat.

Gwen was hysterical as she tried to reach her poor Rhys and Jack stood close by. As Ianto walked back up, Jack swung to grab him, kissing him and enjoying the relief they shared.

"My hero" Jack whispered with glee.

Ianto snorted and rolled his eyes but basked, all the same.

He considered his options and came to the conclusion that they couldn't let him go. He was more than a menace, he was dangerous.

He and Jack talked long into the night and it was early morning when he went to talk to Janet who reluctantly agreed with his decision.

Ianto stepped aside and let her go. Adam's surprise at the new cellmate was short lived as she defended her wee Timelord.

After her snarls had died down she enjoyed a cuddle with the delicate child who could easily be hurt by her claws if she wasn't careful.

 _Little baby._

Ianto sighed as he accepted her love, sinking into her embrace.

 _I'll be your baby. You be my protector._

Deal.


	26. Chapter 26

It had all happened so fast, if it hadn't been for his Timelord reflexes Owen would be dead.

As it was, a bullet to his shoulder was not the most popular way to end a long shitty day.

Martha had been a lovely surprise, her intelligence and quick wit an obvious tell that she had travelled with the doctor. Also, he did remember her from TYTNW. Not that he would admit it, especially to Jack who never asked about his time … er …. Times during that year.

Her inquisitive nature was not cloying like Gwen, more playful and he had responded without thinking. Her giggle lovely. Now he saw why Jack called her Nightingale. Not because of the medical background at all, it was her graceful way like a little bird.

Ianto wondered if he might be swayed by her similarity to Lisa, no. She was more than Lisa had been, she was a survivor.

The Pharm had been sickening and the hair on the back of his neck kept standing up at the thought of what they might have released.

He didn't hold G-Pa's hope of peaceful resolution. Sorry, but the bastard deserved to die.

The end of the day was coming too close, the clicking of those claws in the dark were louder and Ianto resigned himself to sorrow.

He was as surprised as anyone when he chose to step in the other direction than the predictable path.

Jack's hatred was an awesome sight as he emptied his gun into the bastard that had just shot at his team.

Jack's horror at seeing Ianto's blood filled Ianto with both sorrow and … well, how about that. In immense pain but still wanting to see Gwen's face. He felt strangely triumphant.

Ianto lay in the gravel screaming more with rage than pain as Owen struggled to stem the flow of blood.

Martha was still in shock, shivering as she watched Ianto writhe, sure he was dying.

"He's not going to recover on the ground!" Owen snarked and Jack rushed forward to pick Ianto up in his arms.

"Thanks T-boy" Owen said softly as he leaned closer to place a pressure bandage over the wound.

Ianto knew he had made a tactical decision and as he felt the wave of reset slamming through the cosmos he sent a silent apology to his Grandfather.

Whatever was going to happen now, he had altered the time stream.

Watching Tosh as she touched Owen's arm as she reassured herself that he was still OK was enough.


	27. Chapter 27

27

The team were still licking their wounds and thanking their particular gods that Ianto and Owen were going to be OK when the sound of grinding filled the hub.

"Oh god, three months since you came back" Ianto said softly as he looked at Jack.

"I know that noise!" Jack took off, running up from the med-bay to watch the blue box appear.

The doctor exploded from it with a look of glee and Ianto stood straighter in an effort to hide his healing shoulder.

"Yarten!" the Doctor crowed as he looked past Jack at his grandson.

Ianto smiled politely, "G-Pa! You know it's Ianto with this face!"

"Ah! A new-fangled idea, renaming yourself with each regeneration darling!" The Doctor snorted, "You know I don't do that, be even harder to keep each life straight!"

"Well, you are one for classics" Ianto scoffed as he looked at the Tardis.

"Oooooo, don't you make fun of my sexy!" The Doctor warned with a twinkle in his eye and Ianto finally laughed.

"G-Pa!" Ianto began but the doctor raised his hand.

"You promised" he pouted, "three of your months and … oh. Jack?"

"Yes." Ianto sighed. "Jack."

"Huh!" The doctor frowned, "the last of our kind and you chose a same sex partner? What about children to further out Timelord blood?"

"I can have children, you know that!" Jack huffed then frowned, "Wait a minute. G-Pa? Ianto is the Doctor really your grandfather? Really? That wasn't one of your tests?"

"Yup" both Timelords popped the p and Jack laughed as he clapped his hands.

"I don't want to leave Jack behind!" Ianto stepped closer to his new mate, "I will only go on a quick spin around the universe of Jack comes too!"

The doctor pouted and then screwed up his nose, "You always come with conditions!"

"G-Pa! I mean it!"

The doctor rolled his eyes and Jack finally saw the likeness.


	28. Chapter 28

28

It was a wonderful trip.

Well, if not for the warring tribes they had plonked themselves smack dab in the middle of.

Yeah, maybe the poison tipped spears were a bit much and it did take Jack so long to die, but Ianto couldn't bring himself to quicken it. Hiding his pain behind the stoic mask Jack was used to.

The breakdown in the void was definitely a bloody pain and Ianto lost his final ounce of patience as he stopped arguing with G-Pa and let the Tardis have it instead.

Funny how she suddenly flew correctly as he stood with his arms folded, flaring at the console in such a way that Jack remembers the first doctor he had known.

Seeing Ianto fluidly flow around the flight console with the doctor took Jack's breath away.

The language they spoke to one another was not translated for him and he wondered if it was on purpose or if the old girl always just respects Galliferyan.

When Ianto stopped dancing and threw his head back, laughing a huge belly roll at something his grandfather had snarked at him, Jack felt himself fall in love even deeper, and he hadn't thought hat possible.

Wherever they were going, Ianto seemed pleased about it.

The Doctor didn't seem as keen which made Jack smile. Finally, someone who could get the Doctor to do something he didn't like.

Finally she lurched to a stop and Ianto reached out for Jack, pulling him out into the light.

They landed and Ianto was hesitant to look, what if she was off. She was always off.

Really?

Ianto was impressed and informed the blue lady that she was forgiven.

The whispered "Bad Wolf" back confused him but he frowned and let it go.

Jack felt himself tilting sideways as he fell, Ianto's cry of despair as he held him and rocked him lovingly soothing him.

Jack tried to say it was OK.

It was lovely.

What a wonderful, thoughtful surprise.

All he could say repeatedly was Ianto's name as he clung to him and looked over the sand dunes of Boeshane.

The buildings were visible in the distance, his own home a sand coloured mound amongst the others with the splatter of grass the only colour relief.

He could almost tell the time of year, knew for sure that it was before the raid that took Gray as the flag still fluttered in the breeze that smelt of salt. The Time Agency had distributed aid to this area already as the boxes were still sitting waiting to be broken down for fire wood, they did this once a year, and so it was late in the season.

"Cariad" Ianto whispered as he kissed his forehead and Jack sighed with pleasure.

Children were playing and Jack resisted the urge to peek over the next dune, the area where they had set up an area for the children to play the game of Darpa. Sort of like baseball but with a hand used to slap the ball, not a bat. The ball being tossed, not bowled.

He listened and caught the tell-tale sigh of a good slap.

"Jax, ya Frentak!" Gray screamed, "RUN!"

Jack gasped and closed his eyes, letting the sun bake them and Ianto laughed as he listened to the children cheer.

Jax had won.

Jack was aware of the cooling temperature and knew his younger self would crest the dune with Gray soon, rising and brushing himself off as he nodded his agreement to go.

They walked back to the Tardis who stood at a jaunty angle in the sand waiting for her cargo.

Jack hesitated at the door and let his eyes wander to the dune, catching the silhouette of two children walking hand in hand.

Jack closed the door.

They materialised in the hub almost two hours after leaving and Jack stumbled to the sofa as Ianto calmly hugged the Doctor and said goodbye.

The lovemaking was tender, the soft touches and wet kisses a balm and Jack knew he was crying, ever as he was grunting through his orgasm.

What a lovely thing to do.

Jack had no doubt in his mind.

Ianto did love him.

Ianto loved little Jax who clung to him in the dusky light.

Ianto held Jack tight as he felt him shudder with grief.

Yes.

Home.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto was wandering around like a lost puppy and Jack sighed.

It had all gone pear shaped. The whole wedding had been go to woe with Gwen being the largest problem. How she manages to get herself into these bloody spots he doesn't know.

Ianto had stoically collected the new dress, smiled politely as he was hit on, by both sides of the wedding party.

Jack knew the dance with Gwen was pushing it, but he kind of felt like the father giving away his little girl and when he had looked up and seen the face full of thunder he knew he had overstepped.

Damn.

Ianto had rejected the offer of a dance and stalked out into the night.

Jack had followed and been surprised by the strength shown as Ianto had slammed him into the building and proceeded to give him a good reaming … if ya know what I mean.

The music and laughter inside covering Jack's cries of pain/pleasure as Ianto had thrust again and again without any preparation or lube.

Gods, feel the burn.

Ianto had felt awful afterwards and Jack had assured him that it was very bloody sexy and erotic that Ianto had been overcome with possessiveness.

Jack confided that he always like Ianto's aggressiveness in the mating department.

Really?

Mating?

Ianto had chewed on that as they returned to the party and danced to a slow waltz, something G-Pa sometimes used to play.

Ianto decided to let it drop, to let thigs lie.

As they glided cross the floor, many eyes watched the handsome couple and Jack felt a thrill of pride.

Was it enough? Was Ianto happy?

Jack just didn't know and wondered how to broach the subject.

 _How do you say sorry when it's too bloody big for words?_

Jack watched Rhys and Gwen slide out for their own "mating rites" and smiled.

He didn't know that Ianto caught the smile and bristled, ever so slightly.

Once again, Gwen bloody Cooper was more important.

With that in mind, Ianto dumped the whiskey he was currently heading towards Jack with and changed course.

Let him sleep alone tonight.

The Wedding Fairy was done.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Jack looked at Ianto for the first time since he entered the room. "I know it was hard for you today, watching me with Gwen. Rhys stepped up and took her hand, saved the day and won his bride. She isn't the one I want. Not the one I need next to me in my darkest hours. You. All I need is my armour and I willingly accept that you are my heartbeat" Jack stared intently up at Ianto, holding his gaze. "And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ianto didn't know how it happened. One moment he was leaning against the desk, the next he was in Jack's lap.

Gods, he tasted so good.

Jack's hands cupped his face as they breathed each other in.

Hands roamed and at some point something hit the floor and papers rustled as Jack pushed him back into the desk. None of that mattered. All that mattered was the moment, ah … Gods.

Jack's hands were trembling as he undid Ianto's tie and Ianto was oddly touched by the display of vulnerability. This was Jack. The real Jack.

Not the showman or the Captain. Not even the Harkness.

Just Jack.

"Hey, Boeshane boy" Ianto said softly, tracing Jack's face with his fingers.

Jack looked up with surprise and into Ianto's eyes.

Time. Endless time swirled in them, the vortex held him.

"My love" Ianto whispered with awe at the epiphany.

"Ianto?" Jack's eyes widened as he felt a shift inside him, a warmth that spread through his body like no orgasm before.

As Jack writhed and bucked, Ianto held him tightly, kissing and soothing Jack as his emotions washed over them both.

They lay in the afterglow, spent and heady as the smell of their sex filled the room. Ianto sighed and settled back further. Jack snorted softly and held him tight.

"Gods, cum in me shorts like a wee teenager. What is the world coming to" Jack murmured as he nuzzled Ianto's hair and Ianto laughed softly.

"If you've not noticed sir, I'm icky too." Ianto groaned into his chest.

"Icky?" Jack snorted as Ianto writhed on his lap in suck a way that Jack was slightly overexcited again.

"Ianto, babe. Please stop jigging like that or this will all be over!"

"Babe? Did you …" Ianto reared back and gave Jack a stare that reminded him so much of the Doctor that he shivered, "... just call me Babe?"

"Um …Sorry?" Jack tried with a soft smile.

Ianto continued to stare at him for a few moments then with a soft huff he settled back into Jack's arms, much to his relief.

"How about … Dergoll?" Jack offered and Ianto sighed.

"Do I really look like an eight foot blue rabbit with five eyes?" Ianto pretended to be shocked and Jack realised he was playing.

"Oh? A snorthowsser?" Jack offered another one and this time Ianto howled.

"If you think I can resemble in any style or fashion, a hippo with eight legs and two arseholes, then sir … I am insulted!"

"Oh? I think that more the merrier myself, well." Jack pretended to think about it as Ianto wriggled excitedly in his lap, enjoying the game.

"How about…" Jack paused and looked into his eyes, "Mine."

Ianto's eyes widened as he stared into those sapphires and slowly smiled.

"Yes Jack. I like that one I think."

"Yes. My sweet Ianto. Me too."


	31. Chapter 31

31

The Night Travellers gave Ianto the creeps.

The desire to hunt down every last piece of celluloid and burn it made his skin itch.

To see Jack die on the big screen, black and white carnage.

Sepia Sorrow.

Ianto tried to see it from Jack's side, how he could stand there each performance and put a bullet in his own head, then yell "Tad-da!" while leaping back to his feet.

No matter how he tried to wear it, that just didn't fit.

Jack would only say that he was Torchwood then, working undercover. Trying to find the Travelling killers. He was with them, so close but they slipped through his fingers … like grains of sand.

The snipe hunt was frustrating as was Gwen's confusion. This was not Ianto's first rodeo here, they may not be the Silence, but they were definitely dangerous and had to go.

The fumble of the flask, the deliberate attempt to destroy everything brought Ianto to his knees.

Even if he lives to be 5,000, he will never understand those with the need to harm.

They saved one.

What a feat. What a small victory amid such abysmal failure.

One.

Jack assured him that one was more than nothing and Ianto wondered how his G-Pa could have ever doubted Jack's heart.

Ianto didn't know who needed reassurance more, him or Jack but they both held each other that night as they bled for the small orphan whose life will be forever changed thanks to those monsters.

Ianto knew about monsters. Knew about loss and damage.

He knew this poor wee soul was a poor save.

Jack held fast with both hands, holding the save like a trophy.

Ianto let him.

Ianto stood in the underground furnace room. Lisa had been incinerated here.

The Cyber-tech removed and catalogued, she had been fed through that large grated door way and into the flames that had eaten her hungrily.

Now Ianto rolled in the large metal shelf, watching the flames eagerly grab at the celluloid rolls.

The flames changed, greens and blues flowing as the rolls curled and burned.

Ianto wished he had a nice wine.

He held up his cup of coffee and silently toasted those consumed by flame and darkness.

He then hurried back up through the levels until he practically exploded into Jack's office, and into his embrace.

Jack was on the phone and simply dropped it back into the cradle as he enfolded Ianto in the hug.

Ianto didn't know who had just been rudely hung up on and didn't care.

He moaned as he shuddered and tried to crawl inside Jack's chest. Seeking his lovely beating heart.

Jack sighed as he felt Ianto finally relax, his ear pressed against Jack's chest as he calmed to the heartbeat.

"Its OK lover" Jack soothed, "It's going to be OK."

The Prime Minister could call back later.


	32. Chapter 32

32

It had been the PDA left on the desk that had given Gwen what she needed.

The folder from Andy had been left there and Ianto had thoughtlessly placed his PDA down as he wandered off to talk to Jack about an acquisition for the island.

The meeting had quickly degenerated into naked hide and seek. Giggles and shrieks that he knew was making his inner Timelord cringe as he frolicked. Frolicked.

Ianto loved the ability Jack gave him to be himself.

When he told Gwen that there was a package on the desk he wasn't exactly working with full blood flow to his brain and it wasn't until later that he went looking for his PDA and couldn't find it that he twigged.

He immediately told Jack, expecting annoyance and a comradery of anti-Gwen ranting.

He was not prepared for Jack's rage … at him.

All he could do was stand and gape as Jack tore strips off him, accusing him of deliberately doing it to punish Gwen for holding a piece of his heart.

Pardon?

Ianto huffed, stepped back and blinked.

What?

Jack was still spewing about protocols and procedure as Ianto struggled to breathe.

Jack ranted about Ianto needing to read the manual and take some test if he couldn't bloody well keep up with what was expected of him, storming around his office with spittle flying.

Ianto was rooted to the spot as he processed the bombshell that Jack had feelings for Gwen. All this time he was mistaken, all this time he had thought they were connected. Bonded.

A piece of his heart?

Fine.

 _Give her all of it. You already have both of mine. I was stupid to think I had yours in return._

Ianto turned and stumbled from the office, down the stairs and across the hub floor as Jack held the edge of the desk and struggled to regain control of himself. He went after Gwen, hoping against hope that she hadn't made it to the island, knowing she probably bloody had.

Jack didn't see the boat cross again while he was comforting Gwen, didn't know that as he and Gwen stepped aboard to return to the mainland, Ianto was settling into his old room with silent grief.

The next morning, the coffee machine sat silent.

Jack tramped around to Ianto's, the apology rolling in his head as he prepared to eat humble pie.

No answer, so he used his key.

No Ianto.

Jack spent several minutes searching before he noticed the space by the door that was the normal home for Ianto's Grab Bag.

Ianto was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto waited a few days and then felt, rather than heard the approach of his G-Pa.

The Doctor landed in the rocks along the shore, striding out and twirling on a heel to watch Ianto approach.

"Doctor?" Clara leaned out of the door, "Where are we?"

"Cardiff" Ianto replied as he leaned around the side of the Tardis and she squealed, then burst out laughing.

"Yarten ….er …sorry. Ianto, right. Sorry, Ianto. You busy?" the older steely eyes locked onto Ianto's and it was like he was looking into his soul, his very hearts.

"What's up G-Pa?" Ianto asked good-naturedly patting the Tardis.

"Well, a wee paradox, um. Flux. Weeeeeeeeeelll, I would say. A bit of a bother really and I can sort it quicker with four hands." The Doctor shrugged.

Ianto rolled his eyes and waited for a hearts beat.

"What have you done?" Ianto sighed.

"Er, maybe it was a past me, or you or a future you or one of your children and maybe one of my children, oh dear. I hope it wasn't River again" the Doctor slumped.

"OK, let's get this done then" Ianto stepped aboard and said goodbye to the life he didn't want anymore.

They flew.

Ianto revelled in the controls as the Doctor watched. Yarten knew what he was doing, he was an excellent pilot.

The thud was solid but more determined. They wandered out and Ianto cursed softly as he looked around.

"G-Pa, you miscalculated again!" Ianto growled, "We overshot. This is too far … shit."

"Oi" A voice said, "Wot you doing in the Doctor's Tardis?"

The Doctor swung around and crowed, "Mickey Mouse!"

"Who the hell are you?" Mickey Smith demanded.

"This is my Grandfather" Ianto said quickly, "He gets around."

"Yeah" Mickey snorted, "Me Gran was like that."

"Well, he could get around me if he liked but ah … Wow. Nice suit" came a familiar voice and Ianto groaned softly as he turned to look at Captain Jack Harkness.

"Mickey, you find all the good stuff" Jack leered and Ianto took a closer look.

"Hello there" came a more familiar voice and Ianto watched his Grandfather's face change as a man stormed around the corner with a leather jacket on, sharp features and large ears.

Wow, Ianto didn't remember this regeneration and took a good look at the sharp eyes that seemed to measure his very soul.

"And you are?"

"John" Ianto said quickly, "And this is my Grandfather. Charlie."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, then grinned. Ah, a game.

"I hope you don't mind if I don't shake. Don't want the world to implode" he said pleasantly and the Big Ear Doctor laughed.

"Well, this is Jack. Don't turn your back on this one. This is Mickey Smith and somewhere ….ah. There you are" He smiled as Rose skipped into the room.

"How did she get here!" she demanded, "We just left her out there!"

"Well, you see …" G-Pa began.

"Parallel Universe" Ianto said and everyone went "Ahhhhhh."

The distress signal from the crashing ship was a nice distraction. Nice to know some things don't change.

It wasn't until later, when they were both elbow deep in the bubbling waters of Teroxia that Jack found the courage to speak.

"We know each other" he said and Ianto snorted.

"Barely"

"No. I mean, you look at me sometimes, like you know me. You know my favourite things and you always turn my plate so the meat is to the top right." Jack pointed out, "I like it like that."

"I'm observant."

"Only been a week!"

"What is time, anyway" Ianto quipped.

"No." Jack sighed as he knelt back to watch Ianto feel for the second crystal. "We have met before."

"Jack, I can assure you that I have never met your mortal self before." Ianto said calmly, "And you have never known me before this point."

"This point" Jack repeated as he narrowed his eyes.

"Are we going to finish this fishing expedition so the Tardis can return to the ship?" Ianto asked and Jack shrugged.

"I know you are hiding something" Jack muttered. "I knew a John once, he was a crafty bugger as well."

Ianto tried to hide his smile.

 _You have no idea, Sir._


	34. Chapter 34

34

Jack tried again when they were sliding around on an ice-planet Ianto secretly knew was not worth the effort as it blows up in another fifty years anyway, but G-Pa was enjoying the game. Pretending that it was a parallel Universe was a hoot to him and the other Doctor kept trying to work out which incarnation he was. If only he knew it as a paradox, not an Alt Verse.

The two Doctors were trying to outdo one another in the flurry of clothes that comprised of the weirdest fashion show he had ever seen.

Rose was shrieking with laughter as Mickey scowled from the side-lines.

"You like my coat" Jack whispered, leaning into Ianto's space.

"Well. It is great" Ianto deadpanned and Jack laughed. He had the first time Ianto had said it in the hub one night long ago/in the future.

"Why do you keep pulling away from me" Jack pouted.

"You are too young for me" Ianto replied and Jack snorted.

Mickey slid over to sit between them, offering Ianto a chip as they watched the doctors flying in and out of their Tardis's in different outfits.

"SNAP" Ianto yelled as both stepped out in matching suits and they cheered, then turned and disappeared.

Four outfits later, another SNAP was needed and the scarves dragged like tails as they both clomped back inside.

"They seem to be getting along well for alternate versions" Jack smiled.

Ianto took another look at the handsome profile of a young Jack. Small scars that he had kissed, that cleft in his chin that had been licked and … gods.

Ianto rose and stalked into the Tardis and cursed as he found himself in the wrong one. He cursed again as he felt her striking against his shields.

 _Sorry lovely, I can't let you in. Too much of a paradox._

The Tardis recognised him and hummed happily as her wee chick was on board. She told him he was handsome and asked why Jack was annoying him.

Ianto let her have an image of Jack kissing him, then turned to leave.

She let him out but considered, then reached for the other Tardis.

She did not expect her own voice to answer. Not really.

Now she understood. She secretly revelled in the fact that the doctor had an extra life and promised not to tell. She also despaired as she felt her lovely's boy's sorrow. She also felt a growing anger towards Jack.

As they finally agreed to go their separate ways she also decided to do something about Jack.

"Hey John" Jack called as the doors began to close, "Maybe we'll meet again Tiger Pants."

Ianto hesitated and looked over his shoulder.

"Jack, when you find someone to love, the one you want to stay with, just remember how fragile hearts can be. I wish you luck." Ianto said.

"The girl that broke your heart must have been a fool, I would never hurt you John" Jack sighed as he laid his head against the Tardis' doorframe.

"Yeah, he is a bloody fool" Ianto smiled softly at the absurdity of the conversation, "But there you are. Timelord. Got a spare."

Jack laughed and saluted, then slid inside, his coat tails following like the good pet that it was. Jack paused inside the door and lamented the lost opportunity at a special dance. Gods, John Jones was something special. Jack wondered if he would ever see him again.

How could anyone risk losing that?

The Tardis reconsidered her options as she watched Ianto step towards her, then slump his shoulders and turn back to the other one. Not an alt Verse at all. She was right.

This buffoon was her boy's future love. Damn! Better look after him then.

Ianto sighed and slid inside his own Tardis to find Clara waiting. She hugged him and held him as they ground into the void.

"So that was your Jack" she whispered, "The one that got away."

"He was never mine to lose" Ianto said with such sorrow that she felt the Tardis sigh, "I was fooling myself that he cared at all. That man out there, that version? The most honest Jack I ever saw."

"But he was a scoundrel, a conman!" she laughed.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Wow"

"Most people say that when they meet him" Ianto smiled and the Doctor laughed as well.

"Where to young man?" the Doctor asked.

"Can I go back to the island now?" Ianto wanted to go home.

"Oh. Thought we would have more time." The Doctor pouted.

"G-Pa!" Ianto scolded. "We're Timelords. Time is definitely relative!"

"Touché!" The Doctor crowed, "Oh Touché young man!"


	35. Chapter 35

35

Tom tried to talk to him first. Ianto knew he would. Big man … big heart.

Mama waited until he went to the orchard to do his 'Yoga thing' as she called it. Sort of like yoga, tai-chi and ballet all rolled into an erotic movement. She loved watching his lithe body move and undulate as he wore himself out, then gracefully fold into a small ball of misery.

He wouldn't tell her so she knew it had to be the Captain.

When Jack called to say he was coming back, she went and told Ianto. She expected him to hide and mope, but instead he walked into the sunshine and sat with the two rift children as they played marbles in the dust.

Jack walked up the path with a bag in his hands, intending to give one of the 'clients' new PJs that had been requested. When he saw Ianto's back he slowed down then came to a stop.

The little girl had half her face burned away, her grin more a grimace as her teeth flashed in the bright light.

Ianto leaned over and kissed the remains of a cheek as he scolded her for cheating, and she shrieked with mirth.

"Don't think you can get me with your pretty woman wily ways, those big beautiful eyes full of lies!" Ianto growled as she giggled behind her claw-like hands.

The boy was older, scales instead of hair as a result of infection from a water world. The scales/hair was freshly polished and shining in the light, no shame in his appearance as he looked happily at Ianto.

It was the boy who saw Jack first and called out a welcome as he waved at the handsome man in the coat.

Ianto slowly turned and looked at him.

Cold. Empty eyes roved across him, then Ianto returned to his good natured ribbing of the children.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "Please?"

"No" Ianto barked, then rolled a marble as the children watched.

"I didn't mean to … I mean, I was angry and I didn't mean to take it out on you." Jack simpered, "I'm sorry that I yelled."

"I am used to your theatrics by now" Ianto said calmly, "You apes can be quite emotional. Unfortunately, the angrier you become, the stupider you get."

Jack sat in the dirt with the children and watched Ianto roll again.

He was deliberately losing.

"You're losing all your marbles" Jack said then looked up as everyone burst into peals of laughter.

"I lost them long ago, the night I fell in love with you" Ianto sighed, then rose and brushed the dirt off his jeans.

"Ianto?"

"Never mind" Ianto grimaced, "I never was a good judge of character. Just look at Lisa. I should have known better. You are good though."

"What?"

"I believed you" Ianto smiled sadly as he looked down at the cross legged Captain, "I thought you loved me. I gave you my very essence, my very strands of life and there you are. A conman conning another con. I guess that makes us even."

Jack blinked as Ianto gestured at him.

"Loving someone else" Ianto huffed, not hearing Mamma come up behind him, "Loving _HER_. I open my mind and hearts to someone who has no room in his for me."

Ianto turned to leave and Jack shot to his feet, grabbing Ianto by the wrist.

"I do love you" he snarled, pulling Ianto into his arms.

Mamma hustled the children away as she hoped the two men could sort it out. It was obvious to anyone that they were madly in love.

"Goddamn you Ianto" Jack shook him, "I love you more than the stars and all the black in between."

"Really?" Ianto tilted his head. "Her gap in her teeth?"

"Stop it" Jack hugged him as he struggled.

"No" Ianto muttered as he laid his head on Jack's shoulder anyway.

"Stop it" Jack begged. "I need you."

"I thought we had this sorted. I thought I was your mate" Ianto whined.

"You are" Jack sighed, "Humans love differently to Timelords. I love you like … like my coat. I love Gwen like a hamburger. I like hamburgers, but I can live without them. But the coat is a part of me."

"I'm like the coat?" Ianto sniffed, looking at Jack for clarification.

"Like my favourite song on top of a Chula ambulance" Jack whispered cryptically and Ianto gave in.

How can you argue with that weirdness.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Ianto had wearily returned to the hub.

Tosh was overjoyed, shown by a soft pat on his arm that he smiled softly at her for.

Gwen was still smarting over Flat Holm and merely nodded.

Owen yelled and ranted at him for the caffeine deficiency he had inflicted on them all. Who knew he would even have a chart to key up as he showed Ianto the level of torture he had forced the team to endure.

Ianto had tried not to laugh, but a ramped up little bantam Owen was so cute.

"Sorry Owen" Ianto finally sighed, "I just needed a time out."

"You're back now though!" Owen said and Ianto saw a flash of nervousness. "It was a whole week ya know!"

"Yes Owen" Ianto smiled, "I'm back. Not sure, I may leave again if my archives are too bad."

Owen quickly found something else to do and everyone tittered as they dispersed as well.

Jack was waiting for his cup of coffee and made orgasmic noises as he took the first sip.

Ianto folded delicately into the opposite chair and sipped his own cup.

"So, Flat Holm eh?" Jack finally said, "Would never have thought to look for you there."

"When the Toclafane came, I was there. We sat out the Year in a bubble" Ianto said like he was discussing the weather, "They all know me. The real me."

Jack blinked and set down the cup.

"I waited for you" Ianto tried to keep the accusation from his voice, "I waited for a sign that it would be ok."

"I came back" Jack said softly.

"So did I!" Ianto said pointedly.

Jack leaned back and stared at the young man, sipping what smelt like peppermint tea.

"Every time we have a confrontation, it ends with one of us in the doghouse." Jack pouted, "And it seems to have my name over the door."

Ianto recognised the olive branch offered, and accepted graciously.

"Well, you can't expect me to get into the doghouse in this suit, Sir!" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you were getting on your knees …." Jack left it hanging and was rewarded with a thin smile.

Almost.

"Those children were cheating you know" Jack tried again.

"Well you would know" Ianto snapped, then sighed and softened it, "You cheat. You always cheat."

Jack smiled as he looked at Ianto and was pleased to see him relaxing into the chair.

"I know Gwen is important …"

"No" Jack shot forward, his elbows hitting the desk, "I was not being clear last time we spoke. I was angry, stupid and my brain-fart filter was not on."

Ianto waited.

"Gwen is like … like, oh god. Don't you ever repeat this" Jack warned.

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Gwen if like a childhood pet. Always a soft thought when handling a cute little animal." Jack finally shrugged and Ianto snorted with amusement.

"Promise!" Jack demanded, "Promise you won't repeat that!"

"A kitty cat or is she more of a bloodhound?" Ianto asked, "Oh god. A hushpuppy with those eyes."

"Ianto!" Jack warned and Ianto finally laughed.

"Trust you to get that out of me" Jack muttered.

Ianto reached for his hand, "I know what I would like to get into you."

"Oh?" Jack looked into his eyes, then the lightbulb went off, "Yeah?"

"Please don't do it again" Ianto asked as he pulled Jack to his feet, "Please remember me."

"Remember you?" Jack huffed, "I could never forget the way you wear a suit Mr Jones."

"Don't hurt me again" Ianto added as he headed for the hatch.

"I'm sorry." Jack sighed as he meekly followed, "I never mean to trample on your poor heart."

I know you don't, it just seems to be a knack you've developed," Ianto said as his head disappeared down the ladder to the sleeping quarters and the next part was muffled but Jack caught it "But there you are. Timelord. Got a spare."

Jack had to sit, no chair was nearby so he folded onto the floor and gasped as the paradox slammed shut. New memories assaulted him, his mind expanding to accept both realities and the memory of a suited John Jones smiling from the Tardis door broke his heart.

Ianto/John. How did he miss that?

How could anyone risk losing that?

Gods, what a fool am I.


	37. Chapter 37

Ianto was in jeans.

Jack was trying to look professional as he helped unpack the large boxes needed for the retrieval but each time he looked over, the bloody minx was bending over. Showing his goods. Ahhh, and Jack knew just how good it was.

Ianto was oblivious to the ogling as he reached into the back of the SUV again, one leg still on the ground. Bloody thing was stuck.

Ianto brought his other leg up so that he was kneeling in the back with his arse hanging out and he began to yank on the box.

Bloody barstarty thing.

Jack knew his mouth was hanging open but he didn't care, that arse was pumping in and out of the boot like a piston.

Jack stalked closer and the box gave, causing Ianto to shoot back and into Jack's arms.

"Easy Tiger" Jack purred as he slid his hands around his lover's waist.

"Not now Jack" Ianto muttered as he slapped at Jack's hands and absently pulled the box again.

It made a loud, dull thud as it hit the ground. Jack yelped as he jumped back, just moving his foot in time.

"Hey, that might have broken something" Jack whined and Ianto paused his reversal and looked down at the box.

"No, I'm sure it's fine. Packed it meself." Ianto dead-toned and Jack snorted.

"Oi, T-Boy. Are we far off?"

Tosh's voice carried on the wind as she answered Owen's question with a string of Japanese.

From the way Ianto snorted and grinned to himself, it was clear that Owen was lucky that he didn't speak Japanese.

"Where did Gwen get to?" Jack swung to search the immediate area and found no sign of her.

"Pissing behind a rock somewhere" Ianto sighed, pulling the box over to join its siblings.

"Well, nice night for it" Jack sighed as he raised his face to the heavens and opened his mouth.

Ianto found himself transfixed as Jack's tongue came out to catch the snowflakes that were gently falling.

"Jack!" Gwen was yelling as she sludged back through the snow and slipped repeatedly.

Ianto hid his mirth behind a soft cough but Jack gave him a chastising glance before striding forward and offering his hand.

He pulled Gwen to him and she kept sliding in the wet, right into his arms and he gave a small squeak as she connected with his hard-on.

"Oh my" She giggled as she straightened up and the cough from Ianto was a bit more forced.

Jack quickly stepped back, lost his footing and began to fall. Ianto calmly reached out and grabbed his coat by its lapels, correcting Jack.

"Thanks Tiger" Jack said with a nervous grin as he straightened his clothes.

"Harassment!" Ianto whispered and Jack grinned.

"Do we have to do this tonight?" Gwen was sighing, "God. It's so bloody cold."

"Yes" Jack barked shortly, turning to leer at Ianto and finding an empty spot.

"Ianto was clear on the coordinates and the window …" Ianto was standing in the middle of the field and he was waving. How the hell ….

Jack started for him and then slowed as he saw another figure standing behind Ianto, hiding.

"Ianto?" Jack asked softly as he came to a stop near his lover, "What do you have there?"

This was when Jack noticed two things with shocking clarity.

Firstly, Ianto was wearing a suit. His clothes had changed and he was covered in blood and filth.

Secondly, the person behind him was hanging on for grim life as he hid his face in Ianto's back.

"I couldn't change it" Ianto said softly, "I couldn't change what had to be. For you, it was a fixed point. It all led to you becoming the man I know. I'm sorry, it was a stipulation of G-Pa's before he left me take you."

Jack felt the world lose oxygen as he looked at the person behind Ianto again. The hand clutching at Ianto's jacket, the fingers were small. A child? Behind Jack in the distance, Ianto watched himself step into a Tardis and disappear.

 _Paradox complete._

"I had to time it carefully" Ianto continued as they felt a shiver in the bond as the paradox ticked over, "Time is tricky. You know that, I had to work while things were still in flux. Slip between paradoxes to create a hidden one that didn't alter the ribbons. You understand, right?"

"Ianto, who is it your hiding from me?" Jack whispered as he looked at his lover, a face older and more tired.

"I had to act within the boundaries of the shadow proclamation. It had taken some time. Time, something I have. Yeah?" Ianto smiled softly. "You waited a lifetime for me, I knew I could survive without you for a wee while, once I had her in the box I had to go."

"The box?" Jack frowned.

"Yeah. The coral on your desk. My Ayelish." Ianto nodded. "She was ready for one mayday call. It had to be right. Tonight's timing was perfect, the planets aligned for a straight flight and … well. I wanted to show you that I love you. I wanted to show you …"

Jack stepped forward and touched Ianto's face. "How long have we been apart?"

"It has taken me three years to find him, save him and come back to you" Ianto sighed softly. "But negative three minutes for you. That's the beauty of time."

"Why?" Jack asked, "Why leave me?"

"So you would understand how it feels to have two hearts" Ianto smiled as he reached behind hm. "See? I have him. Your other heart."

Jack looked down at the boy who stared defiantly back.

Gray.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Owen declared the child to be healthy, if slightly small for the reported age of seven.

Jack couldn't believe it. One year? Gray had been gone just one year in his timeline?

Jack watched the way that the boy kept checking where Ianto was, craning his head when Ianto bent down to pick up a file from beside Owen's desk.

"So, how long was he captive?" Jack asked quietly as he enjoyed the view as well.

"Two months," Ianto answered, straightening up to look at Jack.

"Then …." Jack frowned, "Why so long?"

"Um" Ianto pulled a face, "G-Pa kind of went the wrong way, almost a year of hopping, trying to fix the Tardis and then there was this solar ….well. What am I saying? You know G-Pa. When we found him it was too late, I had to leave him so it didn't create a fixed point and jump further back. It took another six months of bullshit. Finally, I snatched him as close as I could to the point of origin. I was afraid that the next jump would be worse. It was like a wrinkle on a wrinkle. Ya know?"

Jack smiled as he heard the Doctor's speech patterns coming from Ianto and pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe you did this for me"

"For us" Ianto corrected him, "I couldn't stop thinking about someone that you loved in trouble. I know what it did to your life, I wanted to give you something."

"Oh Ianto" Jack pulled him into a hug.

Owen was waiting and pulled Ianto aside.

"Dude! Explain the paradox slide thingie" he demanded and Ianto smiled softly.

"OK, I'll say it only once" Ianto said as everyone stopped to listen.

"The Year That Never Was" he began. "That was a paradox. Right?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, Owen. When there was the shooting, ah shit." Ianto sighed, "Owen. You were supposed to die."

Owen gaped silently at Ianto.

"Owen, I love you, ya bloody arsehole!" Ianto laughed, "I knew I was messing with the timelines and would probably incur the wrath of the Shadow Proclamation, but … damn. I couldn't let you go."

"Really?" Owen asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. Then Jack and I had a wee argument and I went to … ah, a holiday place" Ianto said cryptically and Owen narrowed his eyes, as did Tosh.

Gwen looked away as she surmised the true place Ianto hid.

"G-Pa turned up and we went for a wee flight, which turned into a major case of G-Pa stomping all over timelines." Ianto explained, "I realised that we had created another paradox, albeit a little one and I decided that I could do it again."

"How!"

"Ayelish. The coral on Jack's desk is a baby Tardis. I knew that with the amount of attention I've been giving her that she was strong enough to communicate with another Tardis. I waited for the perfect alignment of stars, time and placed her in one of the boxes we took out to the field. She did her job, she called G-Pa and he came for me. We went and got Gray, returning before I had left in his ship. The jumping back by a few minutes created a wrinkle, it closed the paradox without changing the time-stream." Ianto leaned back and looked at the team who were in different stages of understanding.

"So you were wearing a suit because you came back much later even though in reality, you came back before you left!" Owen pointed out.

"Yes, I lost my jeans during the snatch n grab" Ianto nodded.

"Shadow Proclamation?" Tosh asked.

"Sort of time police" Jack supplied, "You don't want to piss them off."

"No. G-Pa does all the time, one day he'll find himself on trial." Ianto sighed.

"You kidding?" Jack laughed as he leaned back, "They wouldn't want the headache. Imagine him on a witness stand."

"The truth! You can't handle the truth!" Ianto parodied and Jack laughed.

"So, let me get this straight. A major paradox when TYTNW happened and another when I didn't die." Owen counted in his fingers, "Then you went … somewhere the other week and created another one. Now this one, but it doesn't count because of the fucking fold or wrinkle or whatever."

"You know Owen, you could be a companion" Ianto said calmly, "You understand the basics of a Timelord's crazy llife."

"Understand? Christ, I don't understand it at all!" Owen scoffed.

"Exactly. But you break it down so nicely" Ianto smiled.

"Don't even try to understand timey-wimey Timelord explanations!" Jack shook his head. "You just need to remember one thing if you ever want to be a companion."

"What?" Tosh asked.

"Don't ask questions, just run!" Jack laughed.

Ianto snorted as Jack over-tipped his chair and landed backwards.

"And there we are!" Ianto waved a hand at him, "The hidden gift of a companion."

"It's not to run, it's to be able to fall without too much harm to yourself!" Ianto deadpanned, "Anyone who has travelled with G-Pa has learned to fall on their butt."

Jack roared with laughter from the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Gray was asleep as soon as Jack gave in and let him in their bed.

The boy had come about half an hour after they had put him in the spare bed and he stood sniffling in the doorway of their bedroom as he looked forlornly at the big bed.

Ianto had insisted on the flat as the first night home, nothing Jack was going to argue about as he agreed that the hub would be scary to any small child.

The takeaways for dinner had been met with suspicious sniffing and then a lick, like it may be poisoned.

To Jack's amusement he had then swapped plates with him and taken his to eat like he had thwarted his attempt to assassinate him.

Jack's large bites and rolled eyes seemed to placate the kid who finally decided there was no catch and ate with gusto.

The PJs were too big but he had been pleased at the gift, thanking Tosh with a small smile. He was suspicious of the bath so Ianto had started the shower, something Gray knew from the Tardis and he had eagerly disrobed and stepped under the warm water.

He had eyeballed Ianto as he took the clothes, knowing Ianto would clean and return them but still not liking the loss.

He did like the PJs though and had excitedly buttoned them as Ianto finished towel drying his hair for him.

Now he silently looked for the only comfort he knew. Ianto.

Ianto's stony silence was enough to remind Jack that Ianto had a vested interest in the boy now and he had moved to make room.

Gray moved swiftly, climbing onto the bed but not between them as Jack had hoped, but to Ianto's' side and Ianto cuddled with him as he hummed softly.

Jack spooned Ianto and reached around him to hold them both, feeling Gray stiffen at his touch.

"I keep telling you, this is your brother" Ianto said softly and Gray relaxed again.

"My brother was a boy, not a man" Jack finally heard his brother's voice after many years and he wept into Ianto's hair.

"I explained, it's different time. This is your brother who loves you and has never stopped looking for you." Ianto said softly as he rubbed Gray's back, "He is so sad that you had to go away and that you are confused. He wants to love you again."

Gray lifted his head and looked at Jack then frowned.

"Jaxta?"

Jack looked at his brother and gave a watery smile. Gray finally saw the eyes he knew so well, the smile that always made things better just like their Father's, and with a cry of delight he crawled over Ianto and into Jack's arms.

"Oh Gray" Jack sighed, "I'm so sorry I let you go."

"You didn't let me go" Gray scoffed, "I let you go. I wanted to look back and it was my own fault. I thought you were angry and didn't love me any more when you didn't save me."

"Oh gods" Jack held him close, "You Derpod. Of course I love you."

Gray grinned as he snuggled in, the pet name soothing and reassuring him that this was indeed his brother.

Who else would name him after a furry blue spider the size of an earth cat?


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto felt a shiver as they passed through a paradox.

It was early and Gray was still asleep, snuggled against him and Ianto held him a little tighter as the dream that had woken him kept replaying.

Gray had killed Tosh. Oh gods Owen. Ianto could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he struggled to breathe without waking his sleeping companions.

A movement confirmed that he had woken at least one. Ianto looked down at the small face looking back up.

"What was that?" he whispered to Ianto with wide eyes.

"Your life here is changing timelines" Ianto replied softly, "You were going to do something today, but I changed your mind by saving you from what made you want to do what you nearly did."

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Is that a timey-wimey thing?"

Ianto smiled as he cuddled the child, happy that he accepted the explanation that could go nowhere near explaining what really just happened.

Or what was not going to happen.

 _Great Roussillon, calm yourselves mad hearts of mine_.

Gray rubbed his face in Ianto's chest and sighed softly, the last vestiges of sleep gone.

"You both awake?" Jack asked softly and Ianto rolled enough to kiss him good morning.

"Hey Voltterbeast" Jack said to Gray who grinned and poked out his tongue.

"Oi! No name calling before breakfast" Ianto yawned and Gray stretched as well, ending it with a hug for Ianto.

Jack climbed from the bed and walked to the kitchen, happy to see the coffee machine had remembered its job, the timer had clicked over and a pot was waiting for him.

Jack poured himself a cup and waited for Ianto knowing he liked his still scalding hot from the pot. They soon arrived from the bedroom, Gray eager to see where Jack had gone and he made excited noises at the refrigerator, Ianto opening it with a flourish for his eager eyes.

"And it's all for eating?" Gray asked slowly.

"Yep. You can have anything you like" Ianto smiled.

Jack hooked out the tropical fruit juice and offered it the Gray, "Like Gilligilli liquid."

Gary hooted and snatched the carton, smelling and then tasting the juice. His eyes widened and he began drinking.

"Not from the carton! We are civilised beasts in this house!" Ianto chastised as he offered a glass and Gray looked just like Jack when caught not doing the paperwork.

Ianto couldn't help but smile.

Ianto turned to Jack and found him smiling as well, watching his little brother.

"Jack?" Ianto stepped forward, into his personal space and Jack's eyes moved to Ianto.

"Hey Tiger" Jack grinned as he reached for him, "What are we doing today?"

"Nothing!" Ianto crowed, "Nothing at all. Movies, food and maybe a foot rub."

Jack groaned happily as he watched Gray reach for a banana with wide eyes.

"Jax, a banana?" he whispered.

"Yeah, they grow here" Jack squatted and helped his brother unpeel it.

"I can never work out how to get their covers off" Gray muttered as he accepted it back and examined it before taking a bite.

"You need to have an orange next!" Jack settled into the chair and began to peel one.

"That looks like a lot of work brother" Gray pointed out.

"Ah, but the payoff is in the fruit" Jack grinned, "Here, try it!"

Gray accepted a wedge and popped it into his mouth.

WOW.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Ianto and Gray had been gone for nearly two hours and Jack was getting a bit nervous.

They had left to go clothes shopping and the image in Jack's mind of Gray in jeans and a t-shirt had him excited.

He knew that Gray would look adorable and he secretly hoped for a baseball cap as well.

When Gray's laughter filled the hub, Jack relaxed and walked casually to the main floor and smiled as he went to ask what they had been up to.

Gray swung around to smile at him and Jack felt his smile slide.

A suit.

Gray was wearing a miniature suit, complete with matching handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"What do you think?" Gray demanded.

"I thought you were going shopping for normal clothes" Jack said before he had time to censure himself.

Ianto's sharp intake of breath should have warned him that he was on thin ice, but Jack always liked to keep the momentum going when digging himself into a hole.

"What do you mean, normal?" Gray looked down at himself with confusion, "I wanted Ianto clothes."

"Yeah, what about boy clothes." Jack said as he swung to glare at Ianto.

Ianto's stony stare confused him and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ianto is a boy. Isn't he?" Gray asked with a confused expression, "Don't tell me Ianto is a Hir!"

"Gray was most emphatic in his desire to purchase a suit" Ianto said slowly, each word enunciated with a Welsh accent that was thicker than usual.

OK, Jack got that warning.

Ianto's temper was showing and Jack placed his hands on his hips as he stared at Ianto and tried to figure out what the hell he was thinking.

"Are you saying that Ianto's clothes are not normal?" Gray demanded, his own anger starting to peak, "Are you saying that his clothes are inferior?"

"I'm sure that Jack doesn't mean to insult my fashion sense" Ianto informed the boy who was now bristling in a way Jack remembered his father doing when he had told him that he was not going to be a breeder.

"Gray, I just mean that boys wear boy stuff" Jack tried to explain.

"I am not a little boy!" Gray snarled, his eyes flashing as he stepped closer, "You don't know what I've seen, what I've suffered. I like Ianto. He's my friend!"

"That's just it. Friend. Not family. You are taking too much of him into your essence. You are …"

Gray had gasped at the word family and Jack stopped talking as he registered his exit from the main hub as he stormed past Ianto and ran for the bunker.

"Nice. Real nice" Ianto sighed, "You just told him that I am not family. All this time I've told him that I am your bond-mate and he is safe and you go and blow it all up."

"Ianto, I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want him to think you are a natural portrayal of this world. You're a Timelord, remember? This is not your planet" Jack waved his arms with frustration.

"Really? Not yours either!"

"Ianto. He is my family, my responsibility. I don't want him to forget who he is." Jack stepped forward.

"Let him be, let him breathe for goodness sake! He has not had a normal childhood, he is still healing and does it matter if he wants a suit or a bloody pink tutu?" Ianto demanded, finally done with the whole thing.

"Ianto, please let me deal with this. You're not his father." Jack could have bitten his tongue off as he heard his own words.

"Fine." Ianto stormed for the exit with wide strides and as he got to the door he turned and looked back at Jack.

"You just forget one thing, Jack" he snarled, his eyes flashing like his grandfather's.

Jack looked up at him as he stood at the base of the walkway and Ianto canted his head as he delivered the death blow, "You're not his father either!"


	42. Chapter 42

42

Jack entered the bunker and looked around for Gray.

The light filtered under the door of the bathroom and Jack sat on the edge of the bed to wait. As he looked around the room he saw something in the rubbish bin and to his horror, he pulled out the crumpled suit.

It looked like Gray had ripped it from his body with such force that he had torn some of the stitching and Jack sighed as he turned the damaged garment over in his hands.

A click of the lock and the door opened.

Gray stood in the light of the bathroom, the pale blue button up still on but flowing loosely over a simple pair of denim jeans. He also had a dark blue hoody jacket on, unzipped and his hands were in the pockets.

"Well? Do you like this one?" Gray demanded in a shrill voice. "Ianto wanted me to wear this one, but I really thought you would like to see my special occasion garments."

"You look …" Jack struggled with his emotions, "Great. I'm sorry I stomped all over your suit, I just … its Ianto's thing. Suits. I don't want you to feel the need to be grown up all the time."

"Like he is?" Gray snarled as he folded his arms defiantly.

"Ianto is … well. An unusual man. If you take the time you will learn that around here, suits are not the usual thing young people wear." Jack shrugged and looked down at the fabric in his hands again.

"I'm sorry Gray. I didn't mean to upset you, honestly. You did look very grown up in it" Jack said softly, "I just got a surprise and you know I hate those."

I won't wear one again" Gray said and Jack looked up, the tremble in Gray's voice alerting him to oncoming tears, "I'll wear anything you want. Just don't send me away."

"Send you way?" Jack gaped.

"Ianto said … he said we were family now. He would protect me and keep me warm. He saved me and he bled for me. I was so scared, I thought he would die but he didn't. I asked him to never leave me" Gray looked at his feet and a large tear rolled down his cheek.

"Gray?" Jack shuffled closer.

"He never promised to stay when I begged him in the dark. He said he would stay as long as you wanted him to." Gray looked up and Jack saw desolation, "You've sent him away, haven't you. My only friend and I've spoilt everything because I chose the wrong coverings. I wanted to be like him but you didn't want me to be. He told me to wear this, it would please you. He was trying to tell me, wasn't he. You've let him know that you don't like his coverings and now he's hurt."

"Shit" Jack sighed as he tried to hug his brother but it did as much good as hugging a weeping angel.

Gray turned his face away, "I'll be good. Don't send me away too."

.

.

.

Owen was walking towards the side entrance when he saw Ianto leaning against the rail, looking out over the bay.

"Hey Terminator, you seeing everything?" Owen said in a bad Arnie voice as he walked closer.

Ianto turned and looked at him, tears streaming down his face as it contorted into rage.

"Fuck of Owen!" he snarled as he pushed off from the rail and began striding out across the plas.

"Oi! Oi, Ianto, what the fuck?" Owen ran after him and hooked his elbow causing him to turn.

"What the fuck's going on? What's wrong? Ianto, please, what is it mate?" Owen said, his hand still on Ianto's arm as he looked at him with worry.

"Broke something. Nothing important, just a silly thing I was hanging onto. Never mind" Ianto smiled and Owen frowned.

"Doesn't look like nothing from here" Owen pointed out.

"It's OK. Got a spare" Ianto said cryptically, then he shook off Owen's hand and continued walking.

"Where are ya going?" Owen called out, torn between going after him and going to find Jack.

"If anyone needs me, well needs my coffee I suppose because these is nothing else worth much left to offer, tell them I've gone home" Ianto said sadly, "I've gone to where all fuckups and rejects belong. At least a weird fuck of an alien like me will fit in there."

Owen's mouth fell open as he heard more profanity and he stood stupefied as Ianto disappeared around the corner of a building.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Owen slammed into the hub and headed for Jack only to find another tearful problem.

Gray sat morosely on the exam table as Jack carefully wiped at his cut forehead.

"What happened here?" Owen demanded as he jumped down the stairs, "This happen when Ianto got upset?"

"Ianto's upset?" Gray swung his head away from Jack and stared at Owen.

"Shit. Good egg" Owen peered at the bump and Gray blinked.

Took off for the ladder and misjudged the distance. Smacked right into the bloody thing." Jack muttered as he started to clean up the bloody tissues.

"Where is Ianto?" Gray frowned, slapping at Jack's hands.

"He went home" Owen said softly, "He said he wasn't needed here so he was going where he felt comfortable."

"He is needed. I need him!" Gray reared back and glared at Jack, "You did this. You took him away from me. I want Ianto!"

Gray slammed his fist down on the table and Owen winced at the thud.

"Hey, he just needs to cool down. Ianto has a different way of dealing with anger or upset" Owen explained, "He needs to be alone and think about it a bit."

"So …. He'll come back to me?" Gray asked with hope.

"Yeah. You kidding? He'll want to fuss over that egg leaking there for a start" Owen huffed and Gray seemed to visibly relax.

"He hasn't left me" Gray whispered to himself, "He'll come back. Just stay calm, he'll come back."

Jack looked at Owen for help and caught the glare as Owen watched the boy start to rock.

"What the fuck did you do!" Owen hissed and Jack shrugged. "He said he'd made a mistake, that he had misjudged something. What did you do or say to make him think that he was a fuckup reject!"

"He said that?" Jack groaned, "He called himself that?"

"Yeah. He …. Ah shit Jack. He was crying and angry and wouldn't stop walking away. Said something about a mistake, something about having a spare?" Owen frowned and watched as Jack's face fell.

"Where exactly did he say he was going?" Jack begged as Gray slid from the table with horror on his face.

"Where fuckups and weirdo Aliens can feel at home" Owen tried to remember.

"Shit. I know where he went and I don't … when. How long ago!"

.

.

.

Ianto sat on the boat looking across the bay at where the island would be if it were visible. He knew he would be welcome, lick his wounds and find some calm. He knew he would be OK.

In the end.

He had stopped at the flat for his grab bag and now cradled it in his lap as he waited to shove off.

The deep thud from the back of the boat made his hearts drop. He knew that sound. That was the sound of Captain Jack Harkness landing feet first on the deck of a boat.

Another softer thud had him turning, hopeful of what it meant and as Gray threw himself into his arms Ianto dropped the bag and scooped him up.

"Babin!" Ianto sighed as Gray clung to him.

"Ianto, I …. Gods, I'm so sorry." Jack said softly, careful not to dislodge the limpet on Ianto's lap as he sat next to him.

"I'm going to be late for dinner" Ianto said as he squeezed the boy, "You need to go with your brother now."

Gray let out a bellow and clung tighter. "You're mine!"

"Always." Ianto closed his eyes as he swallowed compulsively.

"Ianto, please. I'm an arse. You know I'm an arse. You sometimes like my arse. Please, come home." Jack begged.

"Home? I don't have one of those. Gallifrey is gone" Ianto returned as he looked over the boy's head.

"Please don't be obtuse. I know I need punishing for being a bull in a china shop again but please, not Gray."

"Dirty pool!" Ianto hissed as he watched Jack pick up the bag and begin walking for the port side, where they were still docked.

"Please? Don't leave me Tellon" Gray whispered and Ianto closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, then rose to his feet.

Ianto carried the child to the steps and took Jack's offered hand, rising back to solid ground.

"Thank you Ianto" Jack smiled softly and Ianto glared at him.

"For the Babin! Not you. You? Still pending."

Jack grinned at Ianto's back as they walked back up the walkway to the SUV.

He knew he would forgive him, he always does.

Right?


	44. Chapter 44

44

Gray was screaming.

He stopped to take another shuddering breath and then let loose another heart-breaking roar as he struggled with Jack, the blanket, the dark, the dreams, and the fear.

"TELLON!"

Ianto came into the flat and was toeing off his shoes as Gray yelled so he dropped the Chinese takeaways and ran for the living room where Jack had Gray pinned ot the sofa as he tried to break him of his fugue.

"Gray! It's OK, Gray" Jack was panting with the effort as he tried to stop Gray from hurting himself as he thrashed about.

"TELLON!"

"I'm here" Ianto slammed into Jack, sending him back onto his arse as he gathered the child into his arms, "Your Tellon is here, I'm here baby, it's OK."

Ianto crooned and rocked as he peppered Gray's face and hair with kisses.

Gray was crying now, not struggling but trying to burrow into Ianto's chest.

"Oh Tellon, I saw them, I saw the spiders" Gray wailed, "They were eating you again."

"It's OK, the spiders didn't get me, remember?" Ianto crooned, "We found the airlock and managed to blast them out, remember the noise of the air whooshing out? I held you against the bulkhead with the mask over your face. Remember how angry G-Pa was when he found us there and not where he had left us?"

"Took ages to convince him that we had been kidnapped and not gone willingly" Gray snuffled and then gave a watery smile.

"Remember the punishment for getting kidnaped?" Ianto grinned.

"Yes. The Breddvax planet" Gray giggled as he rubbed his face into Ianto's shirt.

"We were almost sick with the amount of Dorbil fruit we ate."

"I love Dorbil fruit" Gray sighed.

"Then you'll love Dim Sims, look. I did some hunting and gathering while you were terrorising your brother." Ianto pointed at the bag on the floor.

Gray hooted and leapt from Ianto's lap as he reached for the bag.

"Tellon." Jack said softly.

"It's what he's called me since the first night we spent huddled in the cell together" Ianto said as he watched Gray sniffing the parcels of food.

"Do you know what it means?" Jack asked, hearing for the first time about some of the rescue.

"I'm a Timelord. Of course I know what he is calling me and I tried to correct him at first but he seemed quite insistent with the name." Ianto shrugged, "Feels weird to be called a second mother."

"My mother died in childbirth, my sister going with her when I was two" Jack leaned back against the couch, "So Gray's mother was the only one I really knew. We didn't use that title in our home. Ever."

"I don't know why, maybe it was because I sang to him or something." Ianto shrugged. "Not sure how I feel being called a mother."

"Are you kidding?" Jack said as he reached for Ianto's hand, "He doesn't mean other mother. He means other parental. He sees you as a guardian."

"Well, I am a Timelord!" Ianto accepted the hand and let their fingers entwine.

"I know 'Sorry' tattooed across my forehead might be a bit extreme, but if you like …" Jack wiggled his eyebrows and Ianto sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"You are a rouge" Ianto shook his head.

"Felg! What is this?" came an excited cry from the floor.

Gray had found the chocolate mousse.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Ianto had errands to run and Jack decided it was a good bonding time for him and Gray so he hustled Ianto out the door and settled to watch Gray reading the paper, struggling with the nuances of earth language.

Gray finally looked up and around the apartment, realising that Ianto was gone.

"He'll be back soon" Jack assured him, "I just wanted you all to myself. I wanted to spend time with you, doing whatever you like."

"Well, there is something I'm curious about" Gray said softly and he tapped at the newspaper.

Jack leaned in and saw the article on Lego Land.

"Gods, you want to go there?" Jack gaped.

"I see children in the pictures, children like I should be" Gray reasoned, "Maybe if I see this world from their point of view, I will feel more like one of them. Does that sound silly?"

"No!" Jack hurried to agree, seeing the uncertainty in Gray' face, "A brilliant idea."

Gray beamed as he saw that he had pleased Jack and he ran to get his coat. Jack sent a text to Ianto telling him where they were going and the reply text was four numbers.

Jack giggled as he looked at his own credit card's pin, one he kept forgetting but Ianto was way ahead of him.

Cheeky.

Gray returned in a red hoody and waited eagerly for Jack to lock the door as they left.

The drive was silent as Gray kept looking at the road signs and Jack knew he was trying to memorise their route in case of emergency.

The thought that he was still afraid tore at Jack's heart.

Again, Gray waited patiently for Jack and accepted his hand as they entered the store, the large models seemed gargantuan and Gray was entranced.

"Some are robotic?" Gray asked and a salesman stopped to point out several features.

The glow in the dark blocks seemed a hit and the man soon found that he had a good sized fish on the line, filling their cart and ensuring himself a good commission cheque for that month.

Jack didn't care, money was no object and Gray' excitement was catching.

The Star Wars figurines intrigued Gray who also wanted the DVD box set. Jack saw a movie marathon in his future and texted Ianto who answered that he was already onto food.

The SUV was packed and they arrived home at the same time as Ianto, the Austin Martin skimming the road as Gray gaped at it.

"His transport is smaller, compact yet … clipped" Gray walked around the car and Ianto opened the door with a grin.

"Why are they so different?" Gray asked, "Why not have the same if you are of the same designation?"

"Cars are said to be an extension of their owner" Ianto explained, "Jack's SUV shows that he is bold, very confident and likes to get somewhere with a lot of style."

Jack smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Mine is quiet, tailored and sleek" Ianto pointed, "I like to get where I'm going with speed, grace and a little silence"

"Ah" Gray nodded as he got the idea, "You are understated, as my brother is bold. That is why you match. You complement each other."

"Thank you Gray" Ianto beamed, "I believe we do."

"So, Lego for miles!" Jack said to Ianto.

"Food for miles, too" Ianto laughed, "We will be well sorted. Gray, help Jack with the Lego, maybe into the corner of the main room so you have plenty of room to spread it out later."

Gray cheered and began pulling bags from the SUV, a determined look on his face.

"A novel idea Cariad" Ianto said softly, reaching in for a kiss.

"His" Jack replied, stealing another.

The food was soon put await and Ianto settled on the sofa to make appropriate noise of glee as box after was was waved near his nose.

The Star Wars DVDs were placed irreverently on the TV for later, a Lego set of the millennium falcon catching Gray's eye.

He looked at the box as he ate a potato chip and took a sip of soda.

His eyes widened and he took another chip, then more soda.

"You won't get that food every day!" Ianto told him, "They are treats."

"Wonderful" Gray chirped as he examined the box some more.

Ianto laid down a sheet and opened the box, Lego spilling onto the white fabric.

"See? Easier to see." Ianto pointed to the small pieces that would have been almost on the multi-coloured carpet and Gray grinned at the logic.

As Jack and Ianto settled with coffee cake, Gray began to examine the life of a child, losing himself in Lego.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Gray had fallen asleep on the sofa, so Ianto was packing up.

The Lego was scattered about and Ianto deftly plucked the four corners of the sheet up and created a pouch for the Lego pieces. He then calmly tipped the whole thing into a crate and pushed it into the corner.

"Nicely done darling" Jack crowed and Ianto turned to calmly regard him.

"Don't call me that, I thought we discussed this already" Ianto frowned and Jack sighed.

"Sorry. Just that lately …."

"Lately I was letting it slide, but I now feel the need to restate our defined stances here" Ianto was speaking calmly but his grammar was warning Jack that things were still dicey.

"OK. No pet names … in public. Can I hold your hand still, though?" Jack asked and watched Ianto consider.

"Ianto? Please. We need to get past this." Jack said softly. "What you said to Owen, about having a spare."

"I was foolish, you set me straight." Ianto said politely with a nod of his head.

"I love you" Jack said, "I am sorry."

"Jack, I won't always accept that. A word doesn't fix everything" Ianto slumped back against the sofa, "Gray needs me, I felt that. You … you don't."

Jack felt desperate, "Always. Please, come to bed and let me show you."

"No, not … not that. Don't fog me up here" Ianto stepped back.

"What? You won't sleep with me?" Jack gaped.

"You fog me with that musk of yours, you confuse me. I can't …. I …"

"And if Gray comes for comfort in the night?" Jack knew he was pushing, "We can't share the same bed?"

Ianto sighed and rubbed his face, "OK. Bed, not sex."

"OK" Jack agreed quickly, "For Gray."

Ianto took his time getting ready and when he slid between the covers Jack resisted the urge to reach for him and watched as Ianto drifted off to sleep with his back to him.

Keep fucking up, keep fucking up.

"I love you Ianto" Jack said softly as he settled down to sleep as well.

"Love you too, Cariad" Ianto mumbled and Jack grinned into the darkened room.

Gray came in early the next morning, pulling at the blankets and to Jack's delight he crawled over Ianto's protesting body and into the middle, seeking a cuddle from Jack as well.

"Good morning Jax" Gray beamed as he kissed Jack's cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Gray" Jack squeezed.

"Good morning Tellon" Gray turned to Ianto who stroked his cheek lovingly, a look that Jack craved.

"Hello little beastling" Ianto crooned.

"I'm hungry Tellon" Gray said as he wriggled against them.

Ianto slid from the bed and Gray rolled into Jack's arms, excitedly telling him of his plans to rebuild the Lego and add a few extra parts he had thought it needed in the night.

They walked into the kitchen to find breakfast almost ready and Gray ran to his chair, reaching for the juice carton.

He carefully poured the juice into a glass and looked to Ianto for praise, which he got.

Jakc watched as Ianto's fingers brushed against Gray's neck and the soft smile as he placed the plate down.

Jack knew his delivery would not be as sweet and silently thanked the gods that he had a chance to redeem himself. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he also knew Ianto was worth the hot coals he would have to crawl over.

He would cut off his own limbs to fix Ianto's hurt.

The plate came his way and Jack smiled and said a quiet thank you as it was placed down.

The fingers that brushed the back of his neck almost broke him.

Hope.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Gray was warming to Owen, apparent by the insults he had been researching in the car and now using as Owen pretended to be outraged.

Ianto had watched silently from the side-lines, then glided off to the archives in his silent manner. Jack followed.

"Ianto?" Jack seemed to have lost him and he hesitated, unsure of why he was pursuing this.

"Yes Jack" Ianto stepped out from a shelving unit with a file in his hand and a frown on his face.

"Hey. I just wanted to check that you were OK today, I have the phone conference thing this afternoon and don't know how long it will take."

Ianto watched the way Jack nervously plucked at this coat's sleeve and felt a spike of something he thought was gone. Jack seemed oblivious to the quandary he was creating as he looked over at Ianto's desk.

"Gray said something about another movie night, do you think he wants to watch the Star Wars ones or save them for a marathon?"

Ianto blinked, shaking himself from his melancholy, "I think we should do a marathon of those at the weekend. We can both enjoy his reactions then."

Jack nodded and then sighed softly, "OK, do you need my video card for the store?"

"No, I was going to buy whatever he chooses so he can watch it again if he has questions about it, whatever he chooses will be fine" Ianto stepped closer. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I … I'm sorry. I miss you." Jack shrugged, "I know it's not fair to say it when you need time to process but … just being down here, remembering the good times. It …. Sorry. It's hard letting go of that."

"I don't want ….I …. Damn." Ianto let the folder fall as he stepped closer, "I'm not asking you to let go, just give me time to forgive you. I … damn you Jack. I still love you!"

Jack's head whipped around as he stared at Ianto and then he took a step, "Really? There is a chance we can find ourselves again?"

"Oh Jack" Ianto's voice was raw with emotion and Jack couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around Ianto and held him, rocking gently.

"I'll try, you know I'll try but the desire for you will not diminish. I want you, need you and please know that I love you. Always." Jack whispered, "I know you need space and I am trying to provide that but I miss your touch. We've not connected since you returned with Gray. Gods, I feel so empty without you."

Ianto kissed him, gentle and sweet.

Jack clung to him, a moan filling the archives as he rubbed against him.

"I still …. I …. Oh Jack" Ianto was wilting and Jack recognised the battle was almost won, time to be a man Ianto would respect.

Jack stepped back, keeping a hand on Ianto's cheek.

"I love you, I respect your need for space and I will wait for you. Until the end of time, I will wait for you" Jack assured him, leaning in for another kiss.

"Thank you Jack" Ianto smiled softly, automatically leaning into the hand, "I love you. I do. I just need to find my feet."

"I understand. I will stop trying to use Gray as a bargaining chip, which is unfair" Jack sighed as he finally stepped back.

"Jack" Ianto called as Jack began to exit the archives.

Jack turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"Never doubt my love, doubt my resolve, but not my hearts. I don't doubt you either" Ianto assured him.

Jack felt lighter as he skipped up the stairs to the hub, renewed.

Ianto watched him leave and retrieved the file he had dropped, placing it on the desk that he then sat on as he pondered things.

He had forgiven Jack for more, he had expected less. Why did this hurt so much? Jack had spoken in anger, something Ianto had forgiven before. Was he overanalysing?

Before Gray, this would not have been an issue. Maybe if Jack knew what he had endured, if he told Jack of the horrors he had faced, maybe Jack would approach things differently.

Right?

Or would he reject him. Damaged goods.

Ianto's choices had upset The Doctor and he knew that Jack might be confused and upset if he knew what had happened, the shame Ianto carried for what had occurred.

Ianto rubbed his hand over his stomach, where the scars sat and wondered if Jack would find him attractive still, if the scars would be a constant reminder of the abuse he had suffered to retrieve Gray … did it matter?

Jack had made it clear that Gray was family, and he was not.

Jack had used his own body to save others, was it so different? Sure Ianto had been held down and assaulted by those disgusting things, the agony of their torture still in his skin as his fingers brushed against the scars.

Ianto sighed and looked into the still silence.

If Jack knew Ianto had allowed them to sexually and physically amuse themselves with him in order to keep Gray safe, he would reject him. Ianto was sure of it.

He wanted Jack to wash away his sins, to kiss those scars and make them whole again.

Would he?

Could Jack accept damaged goods?


	48. Chapter 48

48

It had happened so fast.

Owen had thought it dead, laid out on the autopsy table as he reached for his tray.

Next moment, Owen was laying on the floor staring at the vaulted ceiling of the hub with surprise as the thing lumbered up the stairs towards the main hub.

Tosh's scream shook him from his fugue and he snatched up the sonic scalpel as he ran, Gray's scream of fear urging him to go faster.

Jack lay in the water pool. Obviously dead if the colour of the water was anything to go by and Gwen had Gray behind her as she tried to shield him.

Tosh was in her "Charlies Angels" stance with a snarl on her face that showed her to be quite the mama bear.

It was almost to them when Ianto exploded from the corridor to the archives, hurtling into the creature with a roar of pure fury.

They both flew back over the railing and down into the medical bay.

Owen swore and turned to run back down and the ungodly scream from Ianto was enough to turn his blood to ice.

Owen slammed the scalpel against the creature's skull and depressed the button, hoping like hell that its brain resided there as with most bipods.

It began to shriek and Ianto rolled from its clutches to land without his usual grace in a heap beside Owen, gasping for air as he held his injured arm against his chest and writhed.

Jack had revived, his hoarse voice calling for Ianto as he slithered and dripped down the stairs to land on his knees beside the injured Timelord.

Jack scooped him up and raced for the table as Owen made sure the thing was dead, then stumbled over to help.

Ianto was silent, his eyes wide with fear as he seemed to struggle with Jack, fighting the removal of his clothes.

"Come on T-Boy, we've all seen those abs before, you know those ribs are broken by the way your struggling to breathe" Owen assisted Jack by simply grabbing scissors and cutting up the side of the shirt.

Ianto went still.

Jack looked down at the damaged arm and saw something else. Something he had never seen before on Ianto, but recognised as having once worn himself.

Jack softly brushed his fingers over scars that he recognised as the calling card of Fedorri Guards. These slits were made for penetration purposes. Their need to copulate with an unwilling mate, a humanoid without the multiple orifices needed to accommodate their multiple sexual organs meant they simply slashed the stomach of their victims, raped them and then left them to either heal or die.

Jack felt tears prickling and swallowed as he looked into the fear filled eyes of the one he loved.

Now he understood Ianto's reluctance to resume a sexual relationship, the fragile way he kept avoiding his touch.

Jack looked back at the multiple scars and knew without a doubt that he had seriously underestimated Ianto's sacrifices made for Gray.

Jack leaned over Ianto and gently kissed the stomach as it quivered with Ianto's silent sobs.

"My love" Jack murmured, "My handsome, brave mate."

Ianto's loud sob filled the silence and Owen gently took Ianto's hand so he could lift the arm and assess the damage.

"This bite is to the bone, fuck. Is there anything in their saliva that will hurt you more?" Owen asked as he started to hunt for the source of the blood flow.

"No, no venom." Ianto answered as he tried to calm down.

"I love you" Jack crooned as he stroked Ianto's face, "My beautiful man."

"Jack" Ianto searched his face for any sign of disgust and couldn't find any.

"It's OK. This is not your fault, I understand. Gods, I understand. You kept him safe, you distracted them and kept him chaste, safe and unharmed. I understand" Jack was unaware of his tears until Ianto reached with his uninjured hand to wipe them from his face.

"I was afraid, I thought you would think me damaged, what they did, what I had to let them do, they were going to use Gray but I convinced them … I let them …. Please don't hate me. I had to, he is just a child and he has your eyes, I couldn't …." Jack silenced him with a kiss.

Owen didn't fully understand but the words he heard told him that it hadn't been pleasant.

"I need to see to this arm, also need a scan of those ribs" Owen said to break the kiss.

Jack reached for the scanner and checked the ribs as Owen tended to the mauled arm.

Jack watched the scanner as it passed over the hearts, watched the dual heartbeat and counted the breaks in the rib cage surrounding them.

"Well?"

"Three broken ribs, another two cracked and it looks like a broken heart in there that needs attention" Jack said softly as he again kissed the limp man on the table.

"I love you" Jack crooned, "I love you so much that I can't breathe right now"

Ianto whined softly as anther kiss was needed and Gray moved into the bay.

"Tellon?"

"Baby" Ianto gasped, reaching for his child and Gray ran to the side of the bed, sliding between Jack and Ianto to place his face on Ianto's shoulder.

"Jack was hurt and I thought he was dead, he's not dead, is he?" Gray whispered and Ianto huffed as he shook his head, wincing at the pain.

"My Tellon is hurt again" Gray wailed.

"He'll recover. We will tend to him and shower him with love" Jack smiled at Gray, "remember what Father used to say?"

"All you need is love."

"That's right, his favourite saying."

"I love my Tellon." Gray said as he stroked Ianto's shoulder with trembling fingers.

"Me too." Jack assured them both, "Me too."


	49. Chapter 49

49

"Alright Jack, he's asleep." Owen said as he sat on the sofa with Jack.

Gray was asleep too, his head in Jack's lap as he snuggled under the greatcoat.

"Thank you Owen" Jack's voice was still slightly hoarse, the broken neck had been a rough break.

"Jack, what …. Those scars." Owen asked.

"Leave it" Jack warned.

"No. I need to know what they are."

"Fedorrians are a humanoid race with certain differences to their anatomy" Jack sighed as he checked that Gray was really asleep, "They have different sexual organs to us."

Owen blinked, then frowned. "Huh?"

They have … several sexual organs Owen" Jack snarled as he looked desperately for help.

"You mean … when you said they cut him for …. Ah shit. Fuck. I …. I can't …. Fuck" Owen rose and began to pace as he tried to get his head around the fact that Ianto had been raped, horribly disfigured and left for dead.

"They like small ones, they would have wanted Gray. Ianto protected him by taking their attention. They don't like willing … well. He would have had to struggle and scream effectively to please them for the …. Please drop it" Jack let his head fall back as he sighed.

"You didn't notice the scars?"

"He didn't let me near him. After I was so insensitive to the clothes thing, he had been avoiding me. A cuddle, that's it." Jack shrugged, "I mean he must have been shitting himself at the thought of me finding out. Rejecting him as damaged. Soiled."

"Will you?"

"Fuck off. I love him. Gods, to know he endured that for Gray, he suffered to save him from the pain and … gods. I want to hold him and keep him safe, warm … tell him how much I love him" Jack sighed and leaned forward, his head falling into his hands.

"Well seems like you know what you need to say, how to say it and what he needs you to do. What are you waiting for?" Owen asked.

"The bed is ready" Tosh said as she and Gwen emerged from the corridor, "We made sure to put an extra blanket on the foot of the bed, he feels the cold and hates cold feet."

"Thanks Toshi" Jack smiled as Gwen knelt and carefully lifted Gray.

"He'll be fine here for a while, you get Ianto settled and then this one can go in with him later" Gwen said as she settled him back on the sofa.

Jack wearily traipsed down to the autopsy bay and lifted the unconscious man, carrying him back up, through the hub and into the side room with large king sized bed waiting.

Jack silently thanked the gods that Ianto had insisted on a large bed in the 'guest' room in case of large alien visitors as he slid Ianto into the middle and adjusted the pillows so Ianto was comfortable.

The soft sigh from Ianto was payment enough and Jack kissed him gently, then removed his boots, braces and trousers, then button up so he was just in his undershirt and boxers. He then slid in with Ianto and carefully took him into his arms.

Jack closed his eyes and thought loving thoughts, letting his hormones invade the room, filling the air with a heady scent.

Ianto moaned softly and moved his head, seeking Jack.

Jack kissed him long and hard this time, sending as much love and passion as he could.

Ianto smiled in his sleep and breathed Jack's name as his eyelids fluttered, then he settled again.

Gray stood in the doorway with the greatcoat dragging across the floor.

"Come on little brother" Jack said softly and Gray hurried to the other side of the bed, climbing in and snuggling against Ianto.

"It's OK, the sore arm is my side, see?" Jack lifted the covers so Gray could see the arm in the sling, against Jack's chest and smiled as he snuggled into the uninjured side of his Tellon.

"We'll look after him, we'll make it all better" Jack assured Gray who nodded silently.

They slept as the world turned and Ianto woke to find a warm and lovely cocoon that left him feeling satiated and full.

"Hey" Tosh whispered form a chair by the bed, "How are you feeling."

"My arm burns" Ianto said softly and Jack was instantly awake, pulling down the covers to check it.

"You think it stitches are too tight? Infection?" Jack asked as he tried to undo the bandages.

"No, it's healing, just itches like hell" Ianto pouted.

"What can I do" Jack asked, touching his finger to Ianto's throat.

"You're doing it Cariad" Ianto smiled and rubbed his face against Jack, encouraging a hug.

"Mine" Gray mumbled as he tugged at Ianto's arm and Ianto laughed, then winced as his broken rubs complained.

"Yeah, well. I'll only share with you this time!" Jack pouted at the sleeping child, "I don't like sharing my Ianto. He is very special."

"Mine" Gray repeated as a sigh.

The two men grinned at the precious child and Jack settled.

"OK, ours."


	50. Chapter 50

50

The Doctor stepped into the hub and looked warily at Jack who was waiting impatiently outside the door.

"He's asleep, I need to do this quick before he wakes up and knows I told you." Jack said, pushing him back into the police box.

"Told me what" The Doctor frowned. "Why do you have his phone?"

"Ianto. He protected Gray by amusing the guards. He kept their attention off Gray. I need to go to where they are, I need to see them" Jack was already moving to the console and the Tardis hummed softly as she listened.

"Slow down, what did they do?" The Doctor tried to grab Jack as he flew around.

"Fedorrians. What do you think they did to my beautiful boy, what do you think those sadistic bastards did to your grandson?" Jack said, watching the Doctor stall out and blink slowly.

The flight took no time at all and the Doctor beat Jack out the door, his roars filling the ship as he pounded down the gangway.

Several prisoners hooted as they listened and more than one called out to Jack, recognising a fellow rogue.

Jack found the Doctor in the guard room with several Fedorrians cornered and he was asking which ones had touched his boy.

Jack drew his Webley and shot each Fedorri in the leg, downing them into a screaming heap.

The left knee was the home of one of the sexual organs and Jack snarled as he advanced, choosing the next organ and aiming.

"No Jack" the Doctor said calmly, "Not our place to do this. We are only visitors."

Jack swung and raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor hit a button and alarms began to sound as cell after cell opened.

"The guests would like to make a complaint about the lack of manners" the Doctor said calmly as he walked out the door. "Come on Jack, tickety boo."

"Tickety …." Jack scoffed, then ran after him.

As they reached the Tardis the screaming began to reverberate against the hull of the prison ship.

The Tardis returned to the hub and Jack stumbled out, into the safety and calm of his home.

Owen was waiting, arms crossed as he leaned against a workstation.

"He's still asleep, doesn't know you went for a wee ….." Owen stopped talking and looked closely at Jack's face. "Where did you go?"

"Where I needed to go. Now I need to be with him" Jack headed off and the Doctor looked at Owen with interest.

"You're the physician, right?" he pointed, "Yarten calls you his friend."

Owen looked surprised, then smiled, "He's a good man. A good friend, I'm fond of him. Yeah."

"He told me that he broke the rules for you. Told me you were worth the ire of others. I thought you'd be taller somehow!"

Owen laughed, how could he not?

The Doctor waved then headed off.

Owen watched the Tardis wink out and then wandered to the room, checking on his buddy.

Jack was back in the bed and Ianto was softly complaining about his cold feet, chastising him for not having worn woollen socks. Blinking sleepily as he slapped at Jack.

Owen laughed softly, pulling at the bedcovers and exposing the feet in question. He rubbed Ianto's feet and slid a pair of bed socks onto his feet as well as Jack's. Ianto groaned and smiled his thanks.

Owen threw another blanket over the bottom of the bed and checked Gray was still asleep, then dimmed the lights a bit more.

"Sleep buddy, the girls are out and things are quiet. Get some sleep while you can" Owen said softly as he patted the bedding, "We will want coffee in the morning."

Ianto's soft huffs of laugher followed Owen back out and Jack kissed him as he settled back to sleep.

Safe.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto woke to the feeling of his belly being rubbed and he sighed with pleasure.

The occasional kiss accompanied the rubbing and as Ianto woke more, he realised that he was not dreaming.

He raised his head and looked down his body, finding Jack rubbing ointment into the scars as he tenderly kissed each one.

"Jack" Ianto gasped as Jack's fingers slid around a particularly nasty scar.

"Shhhhhh, it's OK" Jack crooned, sliding up the bed to kiss Ianto with a gentle need.

Ianto felt himself turning to jelly as Jack's hands tugged at his limbs, pulling him into an embrace.

"I love you" Jack sighed as he rubbed noses, then a hand slid down and Ianto gasped, grabbing at his wrist.

"It's OK, it's OK" Jack soothed, pulling him close, all thoughts of wooing forgotten. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I mean … I love you and I …. Just … oh Jack, please hold me" Ianto whimpered.

"Always, gods, always" Jack breathed as he kissed and soothed away the fear that had tightened his throat.

"We don't have to do anything" Jack assured him, "I love you. We will take this as slow as you like, take as long as you need to feel OK about each step."

"Oh Jack" Ianto clung to him, burying his face in his chest as he wept.

"You did nothing wrong, you did what you had to, to protect the most precious thing you could ever bring me, you did good. I'm so proud of you" Jack crooned as Ianto cried.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't stronger, I had to save him, I had to. He is just a little boy" Ianto sobbed, "Your little face, and I had to save you. My love, my darling, my cariad."

Jack closed his eyes as he fought his own tears. Ianto's admission that it was him that had been in Ianto's thoughts, for him not just Gray, Ianto had suffered.

"If I could cut off my limbs, if I could gouge out my eyes, to show how much I want to feel your pain, Gods, I would do it Ianto, I love you so much" Jack said sadly.

"Hold me, just …. Keep me safe" Ianto whispered.

"Till the stars burn out" Jack sighed.

Gray padded in and asked for room. Ianto opened his arms and Gray slid into them, rubbing his face against Ianto's shoulder.

"Tellon, are you still sad?" Gray asked softly.

"No darling one, I'm not sad anymore. How can I be sad when I am so loved" Ianto smiled, "My arm isn't hurting anymore either. I'm just warm and comfortable now"

"Good."

Gray closed his eyes, comforted by Ianto's heartbeats.

Jack reached over Ianto and rubbed Gray's back as he whispered that he was a good boy.

Gray grinned dopily, showing that he was falling asleep.

"Rest baby, Tellon is here" Ianto crooned.

Owen came in about an hour later and saw the sleeping beauties, Jack's soft smile was mirrored in Gray's small face.

Ianto seemed at peace and Owen hoped he was.

The girls came back from the retrieval, muddy and fed up with a small paperweight to show for the whole bloody ordeal.

Owen enjoyed insulting the bog monsters and threatening to tell Ianto that they were muddying his floor. He then enjoyed watching the women on their hands and knees as they desperately tried to hide the evidence of their misdemeanour.

What Owen really enjoyed was the way Gwen's tits seemed to have a life of their own.

Another night at Torchwood.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Ianto's arm had healed quickly, a great side effect of being a Timelord and now Jack wanted to help him.

They stood in the sparing room facing each other as Ianto frowned at him.

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Ianto asked

"You need to get your confidence back and I need a sparring partner" Jack huffed, "Owen is a light weight and the girls … well, you know I can't attack them."

"We've never done this, not really. A bit of slap-n-tickle does not make for sparing" Ianto sighed.

"Look. You need to get back in the mind-set you needed to protect Gray, to function as an agent" Jack tried for a bit of soft bullying, "You need to get that dummy out of your mouth."

"Excuse me?" Ianto's eyebrow rose and Jack knew he had him hooked.

"Well, I'm just saying baby, well …ah. Maybe you're right. I don't want to hurt you" Jack smiled as he turned to step from the mat. "You are soft and pliable."

The sensation of free flight was not new to Jack, although it had been a while since he had felt such a prolonged tackle.

"You son of a Regnort!" Ianto snarled as he punched Jack in the face, then bounced off.

"Fuck! Ianto!" Jack spat out blood and lunge for him, only to get an armful of air.

"Timelord Jack" Ianto crowed, "I can move faster that you old man!"

"Old man? Old … hey! You are probably older than me you sanctimonious sack of … Argh!"

Ianto had slapped his head. Not his face, the side of his head. Hard.

"Fucker!" Jack growled as he tried to focus on the moving target.

"What's wrong? Getting beaten by a little limp wristed butler?" Ianto chided him as he pushed right back.

Jack can dish it, but he can't take it and he erupted with rage as he swung and Ianto easily evaded him, sweeping his feet out from under him.

"Careful sir" Ianto huffed, "That caboose of yours might get bruised, like your ego."

"Awfully confident" Jack leered, enjoying the sight of Ianto preening again.

"Well?" Ianto canted his head, "Come on. Don't keep me waiting."

Jack tried a spear tackle and wound up on the floor with a Timelord standing over him.

Again.

Bastard.

Ianto's amusement thrummed through their bond and Jack felt himself responding, turned on by the grin that filled Ianto's face.

Beautiful.

Unfortunately, also distracting.

Yep.

Onto floor, bruising said bum.

Again!

Ianto held out a hand and hoisted Jack to his feet, planting a kiss on his lips before he could get his feet under him and then darting away before Jack could respond.

Ok. Play it that way then.

Jack let his musk fill the air a bit more and this time let Ianto lunge.

He didn't expect the right hook.

Or the snarl of rage.

On the way Ianto straddled him as he beat him about the head and shoulders while snarling animalistically.

Or the tears.

They ran down Ianto's face as he howled in Jack's arms and Jack rocked him as he tried to soothe him.

Finally, Ianto let it go.

Ianto canted his head with pursed lips and Jack kissed him.

Not hard, not needy. Soft loving and full of desire.

Ianto sighed and relaxed into the hug.

"It's OK baby," Jack whispered to the broken man in his arms, "I'm right here and it's going to get better."

"I'm making you wait" Ianto moaned, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Hey, don't be" Jack crooned, "I love you. I understand that you feel out of sorts. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh my love" Ianto sighed, clinging to Jack, "My safe harbour."

"Always" Jack whispered as he held him tightly.

"Always."


	53. Chapter 53

53

Ianto knew Jack would have a blue Derongi if he knew they were doing it, but Gray was bored of the hub and the sun was shining.

Ianto took him up on the invisible lift while Jack was distracted by a Unit call and into the world above.

Gray held Ianto's hand tightly as he looked around in the world he had only seen through the window of the SUV while heading back and forth from the flat.

Ianto led him down by the bay, letting him watch the seagulls. With fish and chips in paper, they sat and threw what they couldn't eat, watching the gulls snatch their prizes as they screamed "mine" at each other.

Gray slid from the seat as Ianto sat with his mind wandering over the last few months. Ianto first became aware of his absence when he heard children laughing.

Ianto turned and looked in the direction of the laughter and saw Gray running with two small children, flying a kite.

Ianto held his breath as the girl stumbled, her small white skirt flying out around the thin legs as they pumped and Gray reached out to steady her, while still watching the kite.

"Ianto? Where are you?" Jack's voice crackled over the comms.

"Outside in the sun" Ianto replied, "Tosh can track us on the CCTV."

Ianto soon felt Jack approaching, the soft buzz of Jack's special being.

Jack slid onto the seat next to Ianto and watched the children.

"How long has he been at it?" Jack asked after a while.

"About an hour" Ianto grinned, "He's made an impression on the mother as well. Told me I have a delightful child."

Jack snorted and then smiled as Gray saw him and waved.

"We had it flying for almost ten minutes!" Gray enthused, "Can I have one?"

"Sure" Jack laughed, "We'll stop off at the store on the way to Ianto's tonight. We have the night off."

"Store?" Gray canted his head in a good impression of Ianto.

"Oh. Um, storage building" Jack said after thinking it through.

Gray was verging on hysterical as he ran from thing to thing, so excited that he wasn't actually taking it all in.

"Gray, come here please" Ianto said softly, "Please breathe for a moment and calm down. The toys aren't going anywhere."

Jack was putting the PlayStation in the trolley that he had obtained while Ianto was distracted by the jigsaw puzzles.

The SUV was groaning as they sped home, Gray babbling and Ianto asked Jack more than once if any sugar had been provided.

Gray insisted on dragging one of the bags up the stairs on his own, the constant thumping making Ianto grind his teeth until Jack winked and de-stressed the whole thing.

Gray began unending the bags as Ianto chastised him for the mess and Jack laughed as Gray's face lit up the room.

Gray found the one he was looking for, hooting as he examined the dragon kite kit.

"Put that one aside for the weekend" Ianto told him, "Aunty Tosh was really excited when I told her you had that, she would like to play with it too. Maybe Uncle Owen and Aunty Tosh can come spend the day and then have dinner."

"Oh please, Tellon" Gray huffed, "I wanna build something."

"So you don't want to build the cubby house in that bloody box your poor brother had to lug up here?" Ianto pointed to the box leaning against the wall.

"My house!" Gray crowed, stumbling over bags and boxes.

He grunted and pulled until he had it in the middle of the room and Ianto sighed as the argument about placement was sure to come next.

Jack solved it before it even happened, pushing aside a chair and clearing the corner of the room.

The cabin came unpainted and Ianto wondered if he was going mad. Jack laid the plastic table cloth he had purchased with small daisies on it and pulled the house into the middle.

"Once it's painted, we can scoot it back." Jack said as Gray cheered.

"Tellon? Will my bed fit in?" Gray asked as he shook the paint can like the man in the store told him.

"The air mattress will fit" Jack said quickly, "You can sleep in there sometimes, not all the time though, you are a growing boy and need a big bed."

Ianto found the paint brushes and lent down, "And I want cuddles sometimes, too."

Gray grinned up at Ianto with such love that Jack stopped fussing with the house and watched as Ianto leaned in and kissed Gray's forehead.

Jack was overcome and took a moment to get himself centred.

They were a family.


	54. Chapter 54

54.

Gray was laughing at the programme.

Ianto wondered what it was and wandered through from the kitchen to find a show about naughty dogs as Gray shrieked again.

Jack came pounding into the room, still dripping from the shower as he looked around frantically, then saw the show.

With a wide grin he went to sit and Ianto cleared his throat.

"Huh?"

You're dripping everywhere and just have a towel around your waist" Ianto pointed out, "not even one of the bigger ones."

Jack pouted and Ianto sighed as he wandered off the collect a bath sheet and Jack's robe.

Jack let the towel drop and stood naked as a jay bird as he dried himself and joined Gray in laughter. Gray turned and saw him, frowning and looking at Ianto, then back at the telly.

"What is it babin?" Ianto asked.

"Jax has no fur on his chest, but you do" Gray pointed out.

"No, Jack is from your time when body hair is a thing of the past. But in this time, we still have hair in other places."

"Like where?" Gray asked with interest.

"Well we have hair in our armpits, some men do on their chests … well some do, and hair around their sexual parts." Ianto explained as he sat on the sofa.

"But you are not from here, you are from the future too!" Gray pointed out.

"But I am of this place. As a Timelord, I am of everywhere and anywhere." Ianto said cryptically, "Each regeneration could be from any time or even race. I knew a man who regenerated into a Shermit"

"Really? A Shermit?" Gray's eyes bugged out at the thought of a Timelord that looked like a purple giraffe.

"Yep" Ianto smiled and leaned forward.

Gray leaned forward too, waiting for Ianto to continue.

"You should have seen the size of his collar. A real bug-bear to wash" Ianto said with wide eyes as he leaned back again.

Gray sat as he tried to imagine it and then a frown slowly formed as he realised he was being played with.

"Tellon?"

"Hmm?"

"You bloody liar!" Owen's voice came from the child.

Ianto laughed as Gray rolled over and slapped at him as he snorted at the joke.

"No, always human, or humanoid" Ianto finally said, "I think we are related to humans."

"We are human, we are from earth originally, right?" he looked at Jax who smiled at Gray affectionately.

"Yes, we are the fourth generation settlers on the Boeshane Peninsular" Jack agreed.

"Tellon?" Gray turned to him with wide eyes, "in the telly vids people have grass lawns and gardens. Is that normal here?"

"Yes, humans like flowers and grass to picnic and play on" Ianto agreed, "They like to run around with a dog and throw sticks at it … oh ... For it. Apparently the dog brings it back."

"Will we get one of those?" Gray asked as he wriggled over to hook his arms around Ianto's legs and rest his head against his knee.

"What? A dog?" Ianto looked at Jack who looked just as surprised.

"No, a house with grass and flowers" Gray whispered, "But a dog sounds good."

"Oh. Um, well" Ianto looked at Jack who had gone very still.

Ianto felt himself start to wilt at the rejection and instead looked back at Gray.

"I will have to think about it" Ianto said softly as he reached out and stroked his boy's face, "I don't know if I can afford one just yet. Maybe G-Pa can help."

Jack cleared his throat and Ianto looked up.

"Well, I have plenty of money and maybe I could get us a house" Jack smiled as Gray gasped with delight.

"And a dog, Tellon? And a dog?"

"That would be up to Jack" Ianto said as he rose and Jack looked up with surprise.

"Don't you mean all of us?"

"No. It would be your home when I am not there" Ianto shrugged.

"Why would you not be there?" Gray demanded, "Jax! Why would he not be there with us! He is my Tellon. I don't want one if Tellon doesn't live there too."

"Well, of course Ianto would live there too" Jack rose and looked at Ianto with a soft frown, "That's what I meant. A house for our whole family. All of us."

"I thought …" Ianto waved his hand helplessly.

"You thought I would take him from you." Jack sighed, "That I do not love you. Still, I have to prove this?"

"I don't doubt your love" Ianto stepped towards him, "Only my place in your future. I thought you would want to raise Gray as yours and I see us having many arguments about our different views with regard to him."

"Ianto, I love the make-up sex" Jack grinned as he watched him relax, "I want you in my bed, in my home and in my life until the black bleeds from the abys."

"Oh Jack" Ianto smiled, stepping into his arms.

"Yay!" Gray yelled from the floor, "And a dog. Right? Tellon? A dog?"

Jack groaned as Ianto laughed softly into his neck.

And a dog.


	55. Chapter 55

55

The house was small, compact really. It resembled Ianto's flat down to the hooks at the front door and Gray was smitten with the big red door with the bear head knocker.

It had three bedrooms, a study and open plan living area with just a breakfast island separating the kitchen from the living room.

All three bedrooms were doubles, the master had its own bathroom and Ianto noted that the study could accommodate the Torchwood workstation and extras he would want to bring from the hub.

The decor left much to be desired and Ianto saw a lot of wallpapering and painting needed to make it feel like home.

Gray was sitting at the island swinging on one of the bar stools as Ianto looked out the French doors at the large backyards.

"There has to be a catch" Jack was saying softly to the realtor, "You can't tell me that price with a straight face. Come on, what's the catch."

"Well" she looked over at Gray, "The elderly lady is quite eccentric next door."

Jack frowned and looked at the high fence, then gave a short bark of laughter as the address finally made sense.

"Don't tell me" he snorted, "Estelle, right?"

"Yes" she said with surprise, "Poor old dear is quite mad. Talks to fairies."

Jack just nodded and held back the grin as he saw a lot of baking in their future.

"Ianto?" He called out to the Timelord who stood straight and true as he pondered, "You like this one?"

Ianto swivelled on his heel and Jack didn't miss the soft sigh from the realtor as the afternoon sun created a halo behind him.

"Well, three bedrooms. I like the idea of a spare. Also, the office would be brilliant. I know it's smaller than the others but.. Well. You know our usual remedies for such things."

Jack stared at him and then blinked.

"You can do that?"

"Ayelish can do it, if I ask nicely." Ianto agreed. "Maybe a wardrobe room, for sure. We can work on the others. He likes it. First one he's been happy in."

"Oh. Building consent on this …."

"It's OK" Ianto said firmly, silencing her, "We have consent to do what we want, I know people."

She squeaked and then grinned at the lovely man who gave her the softest smile that made her go all …. Well. A woman of her age, swooning over a young boy like that. If she were twenty … well, maybe thirty years younger that boy would be in real peril.

Jack smelt her arousal and grinned, winking as he walked over to Ianto and looked out the windows.

"A nice little dog, a few cats maybe?" Jack said softly, knowing Ianto's like for cats, "Estelle has a big old cat called Moses. He's a cranky old git but I bet he would like you."

"Estelle?"

"I told you about her. I nearly married her but went to war." Jack whispered, "She think's I am Jack the second. The son of her sweetheart. The Mara?"

Ianto nodded as he recalled the picture of the pretty young thing on his arm and turned to face him.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Cariad."

"YEAH BABY!" Gray yelled from the stool and Ianto realised that Owen was having an effect on the boy.

Jack began negotiations as Ianto wandered through the semi-furnished house. Already re-colouring and filling the rooms. Knowing they needed several more rooms to feel comfortable but also sure Ayelish would accommodate them.

After all, it was for the baby.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Owen was opening and shutting cupboards and Ianto wondered if he was going to climb into one.

The moving boxes seemed sad and slightly depressing as they sat in one corner of each room with Ianto's stylish handwriting assigning them a room.

Gwen and Rhys were also exploring, Ianto surprised to see Rhys so excited for them, as he thrust another chair into place and stood back to review the table and chairs.

Not quite right.

He huffed softly and pushed the table two inches to the left and stood back again.

Owen watched him from the sofa, a bottle of beer cradled between his legs as he picked at the label.

Ianto huffed again and removed the runner, then turned to a set of drawers and rummaged around, pulling an almost identical one out with a flourish and laying it down.

He placed his hands on his hips and canted his head.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Jack whispered as he patted Owen's knee and Owen smiled softly.

Gray had been showing Tosh his room, enthused by the large bunk bed with a desk on the bottom. Tosh assured him that a computer would fit and she would personally build him one befitting a future Torchwood agent.

"You sure you don't want to be a Time Agent like your bother?"

"No. I want to be like Tellon." Gray said absently as he adjusted the chair and canted his head in a parody of the Timelord.

Tosh giggled as he hugged the child, seeing someone to love that was grateful and receptive.

"Tellon said that you are his little sister" Gray whispered into her hair, "Does that make you my sister or aunt?"

"Oh" Tosh gasped, "Whatever you want me to be dear-heart"

"Then I want you to be my big sister, like Jack is my big brother." Gray grinned, "I want to be quiet and tell secrets and watch movies and cuddle. Siblings do that, you and I will fly our kites together and have ice cream."

"Oh Gray, that sounds just about perfect" Tosh giggled, "Ianto said I could have my own room so we can do sleep overs too."

Gray's eyes bugged as he took it in, then he let out a yodel of delight.

Ianto slammed into the room looking around and calming as he saw Gray doing what was supposed to be a happy dance.

"Sweetling?"

"Sister Tosh says you are giving her a room, so she can stay over" he cried with glee as he bounced over and threw his arms around Ianto's waist, laying his head on Ianto's stomach. "I love you."

"Oh my darling Sweetling" Ianto crooned, "Tellon loves his little boy too."

Tosh watched the exchange with a soft smile.

Jack peeked around the doorframe and grinned.

"Oi, Snortwelt! You put my fella down!" Jack scolded and Gray peeked out with a cheeky grin to match Jack's.

"Actually, he's my Tellon. Just because he lets you warm his bed for him" Gray chortled as Jack gaped.

Ianto huffed with laughter as he leaned over to squeeze his boy, "My cheeky little monkey."

Owen's voice called through the house as he found the TV remote.

Jack rolled his eyes and was put to shame as Ianto rolled his own back.

They walked down the hall to the main room as Owen found the on button and got treated to his scream of horror as the screen lit up with a shot of Jack naked on the very sofa he was sitting on.

He leapt up and looked at the sofa with distain as Gray frowned.

"Jax? Can you make the picture bluer? You look like a Shewlkit!"

Jack took the remote and adjusted the colour with a grin as Owen tried to shield certain body bits on the screen with his hands.

"Sorry Owen" Jack purred, "Gonna take more than two."

"Bloody disgusting" Owen muttered as he blushed.

Ianto could only sigh as he agreed.

Definitely more than a handful, or two.


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Tellon?"

Ianto looked up from the garden he was weeding and smiled as his little boy padded out onto the porch of the new house.

"Yes my wee dumpgort?"

Gray giggled at the name for a fluffy duck-like creature and sat on the stop step.

"My bed is too lonely" he yawned, "And you weren't in yours!"

"Sorry sweetling, I want to get a start on this before it gets too hot out here to work" Ianto leaned back and looked at the flowers starting to bloom.

"So you will come in soon?"

"Now, I will come and get my sweetling breakfast" Ianto rose gracefully as Gray grinned and headed in to slouch on the sofa where Jack was working, files spread across the coffee table.

A soft meow warned him he was about to lean back on Moses and he apologised with soft strokes as he made room for the nice old lady's cat from over the fence.

A door knock sounded and he leapt up, running for the door with glee, hoping it was Owen or Tosh. Maybe even Gwen, if she had Rhys with her.

"Hello wee man" Estelle smiled and Gray grinned back. She'll do.

"Hello Miss Estelle, Taddy is doing breakfast now he's finished killing plants" Gray said as he opened the door wider for her.

She giggled softly as she walked down the hall and huffed as she saw her cat laying against Jack's thigh.

"Ah, a pretty lady in my house" Jack crooned, "Now my day is complete."

"You! As quick tongued as your father" she smiled sweetly as she accepted a seat which Jack had quickly cleared for her.

"How may I help you, darling?" Jack said absently as he flicked another file onto a growing pile.

"I have a nasty bush in my back garden that I need dug out" she smiled, "I was hoping you nice strong men …"

"Yes!" Gray crowed, "More plants to die!"

"Not before breakfast sweetling!" Ianto entered with a plate of toast and placed it down, the three of them leaning forward as the smell of melted cheese beckoned.

Moses yowled and Ianto broke off a piece heavy with cheese and offered it while Moses screwed up his nose like it was disgusting.

Once Ianto walked away, Moses slapped it with a paw and regarded it some more, then ate it with gusto.

"No wonder he's so happy here" she giggled as she watched the display.

"Ianto does seem to attract lost waifs" Jack snorted.

"Well, he certainly is attractive, isn't he dear" she giggled again.

Ianto returned with a tray of drinks and Gray hooted as he smelt the milo.

"Thankyou Tellon" he grinned as he received a big glass of milky milo.

"Cariad" he said softly as he handed Jack his mug and then placed a dainty cup and saucer infront of Estelle along with a teapot to match.

Shaped like flowers, the handles were woodland sprites and she gasped with delight.

"You shouldn't encourage her!" Jack sighed as Ianto grinned.

"Don't be so grumpy" Ianto said as he patted his knee, "She's allowed a hobby."

"And what's yours dumpling?" she asked Gray.

"Eating my Taddy's food!" Gray crowed as they all laughed.

Ianto slipped more cheese to the cat.


	58. Chapter 58

58

Jack enjoyed stripping off and removing the small tree while Ianto clapped from the side-lines and experimented with a wolf whistle.

Estelle had promised lunch for the work and Gray helped set the table, the ceremony of placing the knives and forks was crucial and he was sure to do it right, he wanted to please Tellon.

"Oh, you are a good boy" Estelle crooned when she saw what he had done, "What a lovely boy."

Gray smiled and looked out the window where Jack was still pulling at the tree by its base while Ianto was slapping at his arse and braying with laughter.

Gray tripped out into the sunlight and was just in time to see Jack fall backwards and land in his butt as Ianto laughed and double up with glee, one hand covering his stomach.

"Jax?" Gray asked with his hands on his hips, "Is that how you remove one?"

"Huh?" Jack looked up from the ground.

"You laugh it out of the ground?"

"You bloody …." Jack struggled to his feet and Gray shrieked as he ran for Ianto, hiding behind him as Jack advanced.

"Give me that boy" Jack demanded, reaching around him as Ianto reached out.

It happened so fast.

One minute they were laughing and the next, Jack was on his back with Ianto standing over him snarling softly.

"Ianto?"

"Yan?"

"Cariad" Ianto breathed as his face fell and he blinked.

"Hey" Jack leapt up and gathered him into his arms, "Hey, no harm done. I deserved to be on my butt, just playing though."

"Sorry" Ianto sighed as he melted into Jack's embrace, "I just … he is mine."

"I know baby" Jack crooned as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Lunch boys" Estelle called out and the mood was gone, smiles again as they headed in, hand in hand.

Gray slid into a seat and sniffed the meal as it was placed down.

"What's the green stuff?"

Estelle looked at him and then at the two men, "Shame on you. This boy doesn't get salad?"

"Er, in hamburger?" Ianto said.

"Salad?"

"Yes, those plants are from my garden and the woods nearby. Thistles, dandelion and such, wild herbs and lettuce. Food of the gods!" she declared as she poured the dressing.

"And you water it?"

She giggled and chastised the men again as Gray took a small bite.

"It's the same as the green in hamburger and the sandwiches I make with everything" Ianto told him as he chewed.

"I like it" Gray grinned, getting another fork full.

Jack watched Ianto as he pushed his aside and took a fork of cold turkey, sniffing it in a parody of the cat.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "Are you OK? You've been off your food for a few days now"

Ianto looked at him and smiled reassuringly as he reached for his hand, "Just changing my mind about a few things."

Jack continued his meal as Ianto rejected the turkey as well.


	59. Chapter 59

59

"Please tell me" Jack whispered in the bed as Ianto cuddled into him, shivering for warmth.

"I'm just a bit cold" he muttered.

"Ianto, its spring I know, but it's not cold. You're shaking" he rubbed the cold arms wrapped around him.

"Jack" Ianto sighed.

"What? Tell me" Jack repeated, "What has upset you?"

"Well, not upset as such, just bamboozled." Ianto sighed, "Ayelish. When she died and I said she put herself in to Lisa, she put a spark of herself into her, like a promise."

"OK, you said that you could see her in her, like a shadow or a trace." Jack agreed softly.

"A spark. A seed." Ianto muttered.

"Yeah."

"She did the same for me" he sighed again, "Seems she and her mother had conversations I was not privy to the day she and I helped G-pa …. Do something he could not do on his own."

"The thing you two never speak of but refer to as G Day?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Gallifrey Day."

"Oh, I thought it was Groundhog Day" Jack hummed.

"Anyway" Ianto shook himself and the memories of what they did away, "She placed the same seed of hope, faith and future in me."

"She did huh" Jack kissed his nose and in the half light of Gray's night light he saw fear.

"Hey, whatever it is, we'll face it together" he hastened to assure Ianto, "I love you. Not gonna change."

"Oh Jack" he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Tell me." Jack said once again. "However bad or good, saying it is the first step to dealing with it."

"I love you Cariad" Ianto breathed against his neck and Jack felt himself respond.

Stop it Gray's on the bed" he scolded and Ianto huffed with amusement.

"Not my fault you can go like a racehorse at the drop of a hat" Ianto groused.

"Subject changer" Jack accused as he finally felt Ianto's shivering stop.

"Oh cariad"

"Tell me."

"It took you. We aren't supposed to be able, that's why looming was done, only way" Into was babbling and Jack was getting a bit scared.

"Tell me."

"Jack, I think …" Ianto snorted, "No. I know. The heart of the Tardis, the spark of my Ayelish."

Ianto reached up to cup his love's face, "Jack, I'm with child."

Jack blinked, taken back and cold only stare at him.

"Cariad?"

"With …. With …with child? Child?" Jack stuttered and Ianto's heart sank.

"Sorry."

"Is it mine?"

Ianto couldn't breathe as he tried to struggle from the bed, tears forming as he tried to work out if this was despair or anger guiding his actions.

"Ianto, shit, sorry. I didn't mean it, I … shit I don't know what I mean." Jack cried. Grabbing him and pulling him back.

"This was not my bloody idea!" Ianto snarled angrily.

He settled again, his back to Jack and the anger thrummed through their bond.

"The time lapse between my …. Injuries and this are subsequent to show that this could not be a result of those … I mean that situation" Ianto said as calmly as he could, "This is undoubtedly your child but if you won't want it I am sure G-pa…."

Anything else was smothered by Jack's enthusiastic kiss as he held him tight.

"I love you, I know it's mine and I was just being a first class idiot." Jack begged, "Please forgive me a bran-fart here, but you did just say we are going to have a baby."

A gasp from the other side of the bed awoke them to the fact that they weren't the only ones in the bed.

"Tellon?" Gray's face appeared over Jack's shoulder with the widest grin he had ever seen on him.

"A baby?"


	60. Chapter 60

60

Since learning of the pregnancy, Jack had become smoothing in his affection.

The down-side was Gray's jealousy as each time he wanted a hug he found Jack already there.

Finally Ianto asked for ice-cream, knowing there wasn't any left and Jack rushed off to appease him.

Gray slid along the sofa and into his Tellon's arms with a groan of pleasure.

"I know he's being a bit clingy, but he will get better" Ianto assured the child, "You are being so good at sharing."

"He's not" came the sullen reply and Ianto had to stifle a giggle.

Jack was soon back and he came bounding in with a selection only to find the two other family members asleep in each other's arms.

He was covering them with a blanket when Estelle wandered in though the French doors, enjoying the gate they had installed between the two properties.

"Oh, dear. Are they feeling poorly?" she crooned, feeling Ianto's forehead tenderly.

"Ianto has been unwell" Jack confirmed, "He just needs rest."

"I thought when I first met him that this poor boy has been through the wringer" she sighed, "They both seem like lost puppies cowering together."

"Gray was abused" Jack said softly, "Ianto saved him. Made our family."

She smiled as she nodded.

"He does make you shine" she said as she patted his hand, "So like your father, when you look at him. He used to look at me like that."

"No wonder" Jack whispered, "You are so lovely."

She giggled in the way she used to as a young girl and Jack remembered they nights of dancing under the stars.

"A full moon tonight" he said softly and she coloured.

"He didn't tell you that!" she said as she covered her mouth.

 _Sweet girl._

"All I know is that he always looked for the full moon and called it the 'Estelle light' every time" he whispered.

"I really did love him, you know" she sighed.

"And he loved you" Jack sighed softly, "I'm sure you were his last thought."

"But what of your mother" she asked, "Surely …"

"Died birthing me" Jack said as he looked away, telling the truth for once, "My father remarried for the sake of my upbringing and the new baby was loved. So much. She never saw me as hers. When he died, she turned from me. I was left with no body."

"I'm sorry" she said with sadness, "No child should be alone. How old were you?"

"Old enough to leave and raise myself on the streets" Jack said as he watched Gray's eyes gleam in the incoming dark.

"And the new baby?"

"Lost to me too" Jack said as Gray slid form the sofa and moved into his arms.

"I love you" Gray said as he burrowed in.

"And I love you too, more than I can ever express" Jack smiled.

"Good, because I never want to be away from you."

Jack held him a little bit tighter as he agreed.


	61. Chapter 61

61

Ianto was standing outside in the dark and Jack stood watching with confusion as he seemed to listen to the breeze.

The leaves rustled and Jack saw a lock of hair by Ianto's row waving softly.

He looked ethereal.

He looked beautiful.

"Jack?" he called softly, "What are the little things talking in the bushes next door?"

"Come inside!" Jack demanded as his blood ran cold, "Baby, please come inside."

Ianto turned to look at him with surprise.

"Gray, you heard Jack, come in sweetling" Ianto called and to Jacks absolute horror, Gray emerged from the darkness with a grin on his face.

"Did you hear them Tellon?" he said gleefully, "Did you hear the little eons?"

Ianto frowned and turned to Jack only to see his horror etched on his face in the light of the porch light, Ianto then gave a look of anger as he realised what they were.

"LEAVE!" he demanded in a deep voice as he stepped towards the darkness surrounding the garden.

The rustling stopped and silence descended.

"You leave my baby alone and you leave my land, right NOW!" Ianto boomed, sending a shockwave through the branches and Jack could hear the creatures as they moved away from the angry Timelord who had just bent time in a wave of anger.

"Do you hear me?" he growled as his shook his fists, "You are creatures of time, I demand you bend to me!"

 _Timeling_

"No! I am a Timelord!" Ianto said with finality, "I am one that can both bend and wield your primary power of existence. Do not bloody test me!"

"Ianto" Jack said softly, "come in darling."

"If I every sense you in my boy's proximity again, and I will sense you now I know your tweak in the timelines, I will close this portal forever!" Ianto snarled now, Jack's hackles raised as he watched Ianto stride forth.

"You have met the Oncoming Storm … Meet the bloody Rain of Fire! I have done things, terrible things. I have burned whole civilisations! You? Nothing to the cosmos!" Ianto was fairly walking an inch above the grass as he paced, "I forbid you from entering or touching my family!"

Jack was transfixed as the Mara emerged, one by one, to kneel before the Lord of Time.

Ianto was more than ethereal, he was timeless beauty as his clothing seemed to ripple with power.

Ianto turned towards Jack and smiled, his eyes burning with the vortex and Jack felt his stomach constrict as his loins stirred.

"Come in darling" Jack panted, "I need … I need you to fill me."

"Fill you" Ianto snorted, "Oh Cariad."

Ianto walked the short distance to him and cupped his face as he kissed him passionately.

"Jack, it is you that fills me."

As Jack's hands moved to the barely-there bump he felt his grin splitting his face.

Wordsworth.

.

.

.

 **Just a short but powerful one today … a project won't leave me alone … will start posting it soon.**


	62. Chapter 62

62

Gray wandered through the house as he searched for his Tellon.

Ianto was asleep in the other bedroom, the spare one.

It was to be the nursery and Ianto had started painting, only to lay down for a moment to check the constellation he had just painted on the ceiling, and promptly fell asleep.

Gray grinned as he looked up, marvelling at all the small dots of florescent paint that could glow in the dark.

Gray watched the rise and fall of the chest he often slept against when he was scared and his eyes travelled down to the small bump.

He considered the fact that he would have to share.

Tellon had explained, though. It wasn't sharing as this would be a small piece of him to be loved as well.

A bit of Tellon and a bit of Jack swirled together to create a new life, a new promise.

Grey had spent a couple of days chewing on that.

The baby would carry Tellon's heartbeats, would be in need of love and care.

Just like Tellon cared for him, he could care for his baby.

Gray had warmed to the idea of being a protector of an innocent and had been practicing his fierce look in front of the mirror, hoping to please Tellon when he could stand in front of his charge and refuse someone access to his baby.

He liked that they could be next door, only a wall between them and he even contemplated cutting a hole in the wall so they had a window to talk through but decided Tellon had done so much work painting it that it would be a shame to accidentally cut a little rose bush in half or something.

The woodland scene was so pretty, especially the dog.

Gray spent a lot of time staring at the dog peeking out from around a tree trunk and hoped that it meant what he thought it did.

Gray realised that his Tellon's breathing had changed and he was awake, watching him from the floor.

"You painted a dog" Gray whispered as he laid on the floor and snuggled into Ianto's side.

"Well, I thought I would see how one looked" Ianto said quietly as he stroked the boy's hair from his face, "I know you want one."

"Yes!" Gray whispered as he wriggled with glee.

"Well, I was thinking" Ianto said as he watched the little face light up.

"Yes Tellon?"

"Maybe when Jack gets home we can go see if the pound has a dog who needs saving" Ianto finished.

"Pound?"

"Like a doggie prison" Ianto laughed.

"Are they naughty dogs?"

"No sweetling, they are just unloved." Ianto sighed.

"Oh no" Gray whispered as he thought of the sad doggies all alone.

"People go there and look for a dog to join their family" Ianto informed him, "We will go and look at them and chose a new family member."

"And the others?"

Ianto had been afraid of this and had talked to Jack about it, the answer ready now.

"Other families will chose them" Ianto assured him, "Just like our chosen dog, they will be chosen by someone else."

"Ah"

Gray laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Just one?"

Ianto laughed as he cuddled his child to him, kissing the forehead he had exposed.

"I think poor Jack will be bad enough with one!" Ianto told him as he imagined the muttering about dog toys about the place and poo on the lawn.

"I want a big one!" Gray decided, "With white teeth and long hair and lots of laughing."

"Laughing?"

"Doggies laugh" Gray said like an expert, "They are happy animals Tellon."

"Oh. OK."

Ianto held back the desire to giggle as they cuddled under the stars.


	63. Chapter 63

63

They walked the rows as Gray stopped to examine the dog within each cage.

Each dog had been studied and spoken to before moving on.

"Quite a serious wee bloke" Rhys said as he walked with them, pleased to have been invited along.

Finally Gray stopped and squatted as he moved his face close to the wire.

"Er, careful son" the pound man said, "He's not as friendly."

Gray appeared not to have heard as he stared at the dog.

The Pit Bull sat silently as he stared back at the child who was taking in every scar and injury.

Ianto leaned over and gasped.

"Been used as a bait dog, for fighting." The man explained, "Poor thing was just a hunk of meat when he first came in. They tore him to pieces."

"He almost died a few times in the night, that first night he was here. We worked so bloody hard to save him" the man shook his head, "But he hates being touched. He's so…."

Gray had reached out and hooked his fingers into the mesh, giving the dog something to smell and he was gently licking the fingers as his eyes bored into the child's.

"Looks like he found one Cariad" Ianto called out only to find empty space behind him.

Ianto looked back down the rows and saw Jack plastered against the mesh of some cages.

Ianto walked down the row and looked into the cage that held Jack's attention.

A small dog lay in a filthy bed with … a kitten?

Ianto blinked and looked again.

The little dog was cuddled up with a small cat.

"Ah, they've given up waiting for adopting" the man said as he left Gray talking about the idea of coming home with the dog. "Poor things are about done here."

"Why not?"

"Conditions were, both or not at all." The man sighed, "Not many want both. You get a cat or dog wanter."

Jack sighed as he watched the little cat lovingly kick the terrier's head and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"We'll take them too" he said with a sigh.

Jack swung to look at him.

"But Gray …."

"Chose his. These will be ours" Ianto shrugged and Jack clapped with glee.

"I will call the little dog … mini me!" Jack said as he strutted about the row, "And the kitty will be … Mini meow!"

"Jack!"

"I'm calling mine Hero" Gray said as he walked over and the man gave a small squeak as the saw the dog calmly walking beside him.

"He wants to go now, can we wait in the car?" Gray said, "I want to show him how the doggy seatbelt works."

"Sure sweetling" Ianto said quickly as he watched the man squash himself against the cages with fear.

Strange man.

Working with dogs and afraid of them.

Ianto patted the dog on the head and crooned as he stroked its face and chest.

Sweet animal, Ianto thought as he leaned over and kissed the scared muzzle.

The man made a small squeaking noise.

Jack opened the other cage and crouched by the little animals who blinked up at him.

"Come on my darlings" he crooned, "Daddy will make it all better"

Ianto sighed as he realised Jack was nesting and needed babies.

Oh gods, this was going to be worse than he thought.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Ianto held the cage containing the wee ones as Gray kept up a running commentary of what they were seeing outside the window as the dog, now named Hero huffed in the right places.

The argument inside with the pound man hadn't lasted very long. He had declared Hero a dangerous dog, a banned dog that could not be rehomed. When Ianto had learned they were either going to keep him locked up for the foreseeable future or just 'put him down' he stormed out and stood breathing deeply as Jack calmly placed a call to a fellow dog lover.

The faxed remit with the HRH letterhead did cause quite a bit of a flap, but it was soon sorted and Hero was re-classified as a rare "Torchwood" breed.

No mean feat, but there ya go. Jack was nesting and no baby was going to be left behind!

The dog, of course had no idea of the hassle involved with his adoption, only that he was in a vehicle that smelt like the boy.

He was confused.

His life was that cage.

Those bars.

The wire mesh.

The world looked strange without the mesh to split it into easily identifiable chunks.

He blinked as he focused on the child.

Gray has stopped talking and was softly patting a paw, humming a tune.

Hero.

He liked that name.

Was much nicer than Mutt.

Gray settled and began to drift off to sleep.

Hero became afraid as the little head lolled and he thought it might hit the window so he cuddled up and let the wee boy lay his head against him.

Funny. After all this time, a little one could still be so sweet.

He looked between the seats at the large ones.

Not loud or angry, more calm and gentle like the little one.

Hero knew what was in the crate. He had heard them crying at night as they feared their fate.

So many had walked the rows on the special green leash that meant they weren't coming back.

The cries as they fought against that special room they were dragged into, only to be wheeled out on a trolley.

Cold, lifeless and spent.

Hero knew about that.

He had been a fighter, not a bait dog.

Bait dogs die. They were the lucky ones. Fighters had to survive, no matter how much it hurt.

He had fought with fear, anger and despair. Hating the kill, hating himself.

Missing the little one he grew up with before the strange ones grabbed him from the back yard and placed him into hell.

He had been surprised by this day, surprise hadn't always been a good thing but Hero wondered if this was a nice kind of surprise.

Gray mumbled and then whimpered, the thin one looked back and spoke.

The vehicle stopped and the thin one got out, then climbed into the back with them, taking the child in his arms.

Ianto sang as he stroked Gray's hair and soothed the nightmare away.

Hero decided to choose a nice surprise then.

He also saw that the thin one had a pot belly. Cute.

He settled back against the seat and began to drift.

The hand that stroked his ears was nice gentle and kind.

Hero felt something. He felt a knowledge in these hands.

He felt love.

Ianto held his boy and examined the dog, deciding he would do.

They would all do.

On this special day.


	65. Chapter 65

65

Jack had taken Gray to the pet store as they had more fur children than intended, leaving Ianto home with the new additions to the family.

The little dog was happy in the old armchair by the French doors, the little cat squashed into the corner of the chair as it blinked out warily.

Ianto knew they would take a bit of time.

Hero was aching to get outside so Ianto led him to the backyard, careful to shut the door behind him so the little ones wouldn't get out.

Hero leapt about like a puppy as he felt the fresh air.

Ianto settled on the top step and watched as the dog jumped, ran and rolled.

"When I got out, I had Gray but I still took a moment to look at the stars" Ianto said softly, surprising the dog.

"I know you can't communicate with him, that you are being kind to listen when he talks to you, but I also know you understand" Ianto informed him quietly.

The dog stepped closer and regarded him, _what a strange human_.

"Actually, I'm not a human" Ianto said and Hero blinked.

"I am a Timelord" Ianto leaned forward, "I have a special friend called Ayelish and she can translate different languages. Because of this, I can understand you."

Hero coked his head _, really?_

"Yes" Into smiled, "I also know what you are."

Hero looked down, now sure that this home was only temporary.

"You are a survivor, like me" Ianto surprised him again, "Gray was taken against his will from his family and placed in a cage. The ones who took him hurt him and were cruel. I went looking for him and they used me as a plaything. As long as I pleased them with my pain, they left my boy alone."

Hero felt his blood start to boil as he thought of the little one in a cage.

"So you see, he couldn't leave you" Ianto sighed, "he saw himself in your sorrow and as we are helping him find peace, we can help you too."

Hero looked through the glass at the chair and then at Ianto.

"I knew you were smart" Ianto smiled, "They will be loved as well."

Hero then smelt the air and detected Moses watching for the fence.

"He is a friend" Ianto said as he watched the dog approach the cat, "He is not to be harmed please."

Moses delicately leaned forward and touched noses with the new arrival and Hero felt a peace felling over him.

By the time the two boys returned with bags of toys, treats and collars Hero was asleep on the sofa, cuddled in Ianto's arms.

Gray ran over and Ianto carefully slide out from under the dog's head and let Gray take his place.

Gray looked like he might burst with happiness as he looked at his dog and he looked at Ianto with tears in his eyes.

"See? He sleeps like me" he said happily, "He is safe and loved so he can sleep."

"Yes my little sweetling" Ianto smiled as he knelt and placed his hands on his beloved boy's knees, "You are both safe now."

"My friend" Gray said softly to the dog as he gently ran his fingers over the scars on his scalp, "I named you after my Tellon so you can love me and look after me like he does."

Ianto took a sharp breath and looked away as the dog's name was explained and he rose, seeking Jack.

Jack was just showing the cat a flea collar that the cat with giving a look that left no illusions to its distain.

"Ianto! Look I got …."

Ianto burrowed into his arms and Jack dropped the collar, hugging his wee Timelord to him.

"I love you" Ianto purred as he rubbed his nose into Jack's neck.

"Ah, my sweet love" Jack sighed, "I love you too."

Ianto hummed happily as he snuggled in.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly as he stroked his hair.

"Hmmmm?"

"Why does our boy have a square drawn on the wall above his bed?"


	66. Chapter 66

66

Gray was in the hub, colouring in Jack's office.

Colouring was a new thing, another challenge in his attempt to discover childhood.

It had been an alert that sent Jack into a tailspin and he didn't even know Jack could freak out like that.

Tellon hand scooped him up and brought him along and now it had all fizzled out. With a sigh, he rose and went in search of Ianto, hungry for a special sandwich only his Tellon knew how to make. .

He slid past Tosh and Owen arguing about something they were fiddling with as Gwen and Jack did a silent staring game.

The multiple screens showed some sort of … gas stuff everywhere and he caught Owen saying it was because of the broken thing, in all the vehicles. It didn't sound good but whatever it as, it wasn't in their SUV.

Tellon was careful with that mode of transport. He checked it lots and even let Gray steer it in the driveway the other day while on his lap.

Apparently the fans or something started working and the problem was solved.

Gray was quite unimpressed actually. I mean, Tellon steered clear so they should have never touched it. Didn't anyone listen to his Tellon? He knew what he was doing.

He wandered down the hallways as he tried to remember where the archives were.

He knew he would never find Ianto in the huge warehouse style archives because the stacks were like a rabbit warren with twist and turns, usually ending as that.

A dead end.

Gray had tried once and gotten lost, afraid and angry at himself, he had sat crying until Tellon found him and was upset too.

He had cuddled him all night and made it better, as only Tellon could.

Next day, Tellon had gone out and purchased a pretty little blue glass bell with gold flecks in it, like his eyes.

The special Tellon Bell sat by the inner door and Gray rang it hopefully, then settled in the armchair provided, to wait.

After a while he realised Ianto wasn't coming and sighed as he started back upstairs.

He wanted to go home. The animals were asleep when they left but they would be awake now. At least they wouldn't be as boring as this….

What was that sound?

Gray crept down a different corridor as the sound got louder.

He came to a doorway and peered around the doorframe.

Ianto stood with a weevil in his arms, softy singing as he danced with Janet.

It was hard to tell who was cuddling who and if not for the gentle singing, he might have thought Janet was attacking him.

They swayed and turned as Gray watched, then the song ended and Janet stepped back to stroke and croon at the small bump.

"Soon" Ianto gently told her, "About five more months. It will be a Christmas baby."

Janet moaned and Ianto laughed, "I know. All those twinkling lights hurt your brain. But they are as pretty as the stars. I won't put any down here but you do like the turkey, right?"

Janet stroked the belly once more and then wandered back to her cell as Ianto watched, then he opened a box and removed a punnet of strawberries, which he placed in her cell.

"For later" he said softly, "I know you like to savour these in solitude. I'll go now my love."

He started to walk out and saw small fingers wrapped around the doorframe, he followed them up the arm and he looked down at Gray.

"Gray, Janet here is my friend" Ianto smiled at his boy, "She has been my friend for a long time, she watches out for me and is very nice. People are afraid because of her face, but you can' help the face you were born with right?"

Gray peered into the cell.

He considered and then smiled, "No Tellon. Your face is something you have to live with."

"Well" a familiar muttered, "Unless you're a Timelord, but that's a different story."

Ianto swung around and Gray instinctively stepped in front of Ianto as he looked at a long forgotten friend.

A friend who might not approve of the baby, definitely did not approve of Ianto and Jack being a couple and Gray didn't want to risk it.

All those hours…. Well minutes spent in front of the mirror perfecting the stare, and Gray now challenged him in defence of his Tellon.

He peeled back his lips to expose his teeth and began to growl.

The Doctor laughed.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Ianto stepped around the small child with a loving brush of his hand and embraced his grandfather.

The doctor crowed as he enjoyed the contact, then drew back and looked down.

Gray growled again as he placed his hands over the baby, like he might still hide it.

"It's OK" Ianto soothed, "He won't hurt us."

"Mine" Gray hissed, still afraid.

The Doctor knelt and took in the wide eyed stare, "I won't hurt Yarten, or any child that has our bloodline."

"Yarten. Why do you call him that?" Gray finally asked, letting Ianto take his hands.

"That was his name when he was your size, just as feisty too." The Doctor grinned, "I see your brother in you but I also see his influence. You are much loved, aren't you?"

"My Tellon loves me and my Jax loves me." Gray agreed, "I have fur babies and I love them too."

"Ah! Pets?" an eyebrow raised, "And how does your brother like that?"

"Two are ones he wanted" Gray smiled, finally as he looked up at his beloved Tellon, "My Tellon said he could have them 'cos I got one too"

"Not exactly" Ianto smiled lovingly at his boy and stroked his cheek, "We went to get one for this little beast and Jack found them hidden away, lost and forgotten. We couldn't' have that."

Gray sighed as he leaned his head against the bump and started to run his fingers over it.

"And that?" The Doctor finally saw the child relax and went back to the original subject.

"I love him" Ianto shrugged, "He is mine and I am his."

"So, not even looming? You will try for a hatchling from within?" The Doctor smiled as he watched little fingers loving.

"Yes" Ianto squared his shoulders, "Our people once did, before we became far too bloody precious."

"Looming was safer, the birth guaranteed." The Doctor said and Ianto went to stop him but was too slow, "This way there is the risk that you might lose it."

"How? It's right there!" Gray said slowly.

"Of course it is, we'll keep a close eye" Ianto assured hm.

"It could die in there" The Doctor continued, "Risk in pregnancy, it could kill them both!"

"G-PA!" Ianto barked as he watched Gray pale.

"Only saying" The Doctor shrugged but Ianto heard a sharp intake of breath as Jack stepped into the light and looked at him.

"Cariad" Ianto said calmly and the Doctor swung to face Jack.

"So!" he began, "You decided to impregnate my grandson, knowing full well that Timelords loom because pregnancy is no longer viable."

"Ianto is not just a Timelord" Jack said like it was a bad thing to be, "He's my mate. He is the strongest, bravest and most determined man I have ever met. I have faith in him and his ability to see this through."

"Well, I hope you're right" the Doctor sighed.

"I have never seen him fail…" Jack roared, "At anything! MY Ianto is everything I need and more!"

"Easy Cariad" Ianto soothed, reaching for Jack but he was too angry to be soothed just yet.

"Why are you even here!" Jack demanded, "You've fixed whatever the hell ATMOS were up to. Why not bugger off and take you negative views with you. If you're just here to belittle …."

"OI!" the Doctor roared back, "I would never belittle my boy!"

"No?" Jack said defiantly swaggering, "Looked like it to me."

"I'm sorry boy" the Doctor said to Ianto, "I did come across as a bit condescending, I suppose."

"You say that my Tellon could die from the baby?" Gray asked.

The Doctor blinked and then sighed.

"I thought he was for Jack" he said to Ianto, "Why does he think he's yours?"

"Because he is" Ianto pulled Gray to him covering the bump. "Why are you here?"

"To see you" the Doctor whined, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Perhaps if you give me a chance to process before you stomp all over me" Ianto huffed, then smiled. "Hello G-Pa."

"Hello boy" he grinned back and Gray huffed in a miniature sound to Ianto.

"You can stay" he declared, "But leave my Tellon and baby alone!"

The Doctor grinned at the little imp and made a mental note to watch this one, he had the makings of a great companion.


	68. Chapter 68

68

After the Doctor had left, Ianto turned from the grinding Tardis to find Jack glowering at him like he had invited the discontent.

Ianto glared back.

Jack realised he was frowning and smiled as he opened his arms.

Ianto accepted the hug.

"Sorry baby, it's not you" Jack assured him, "I just hate the way he blows through like a bad smell."

"Yeah. One of Owen's" Ianto sighed as Jack squeezed.

Hands pushed at their hips, parting them enough for Gray to side between them for a sandwich of love and Ianto hummed happily as Gray rubbed his face against the bump.

"Home?" Jack asked softly.

"Yes please Cariad" Ianto smiled as he reached up to touch his cheek.

Jack could see that Ianto was tired, the ATMOS fiasco had gone too long and he ushered his family to the SUV so they could retreat to their haven.

Ianto climbed into the back with their boy and cuddled him as they sped through the night.

They pulled into their driveway and Ianto turned to ask Ianto if he wanted help with Gray, only to find him the one asleep.

Gray was holding him possessively as he stroked his hair, looking down adoringly as Ianto slept with his head in his lap.

"Come on squirt, let's get our lovely man into bed, aye?" Jack said as he gently slid Ianto towards the open door.

Ianto mumbled and shifted, making it easier to move him and Jack carefully carried him as Gray ran ahead with the keys.

The door opened before they got there, Estelle hurrying to meet them.

"I was so afraid" she gasped, "Ianto told me to stay put and your house was more airtight than my rickety old shack. Me and Moses have been waiting for you with your fur babies and … oh no, is he OK?" she cried as she saw Jack's cargo.

"Tellon is tired Granny 'Stelle" Gray said as he hurried past, "The baby is tired too, this was all too hard for him and baby!"

Estelle stood gaping as he called her Granny, then she heard the word baby and slowly turned to look at Ianto again.

"Jack?"

"Not now sweets, he's heavy" Jack grunted and she stepped aside.

Gray had run to the bedroom and folded back the bedding, kneeling in the middle of the bed, he was motioning Jack to put his beloved down and he was pulling at Ianto's shoelaces as Jack kissed Ianto's lips softly.

Estelle had followed them and looked at the small bump that Gray was cooing at.

"Jack, love?" she repeated, "is it true?"

Jack finally turned to face her and she saw open despair as he regarded her.

"It's not that I don't trust you believe me, I trust you. I just don't trust this world in general. He's my love, my own sweet everything and I will kill to keep him safe. Our child safe" Jack said calmly, "Gray is my brother. Ianto is with child. He is not of this world. None of us are."

Her eyes had widened and to Jack's immense relief she clasped her hands together with glee, "I knew it!"

"Ianto is an Alien, called a Galliferyan," Jack informed her, "From the Planet Gallifrey. He is able to conceive with the one he bonds with. I am blessed that he wanted to bond to me. Gray is my baby brother, our parents are gone and he was all I had of my people. Ianto is changing that."

"I am learning that this young man has a habit of changing things" she said with a smile. "Oh what joy, a baby!"

"He has wanted to tell you for the longest time. He is incredibly fond of you, he would love for you to be involved. On his home world, the women play a major part in the pregnancy, their mothers fuss and advice. I know he was secretly sad to miss out on that point." Jack reached for her, pulling her into a hug.

He could feel her shaking with excitement, just like she did the first time they went on the Ferris wheel back in the day.

He had nothing to fear from her.

Ianto was going to be smothered with love.

Gray hummed as he snuggled into the bedding with his Tellon.

All was good.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Estelle hummed softly as she let herself in into their home, carrying an apple pie that had been baked lovingly and now had cooled enough to transport.

She placed it on the bench and opened the fridge, clucking as she surveyed the meal from last night still waiting for attention.

She felt hands lovingly slide around her and she smiled as she reached back to pat Gray's head.

"Yummy smell" he said softly.

"Apple pie" she answered, "I made some for your Tellon once and he loved it. When he doesn't have much appetite, he might still like a piece of this."

"Nice" Gray enthused.

"Hello there" Ianto said as he entered the room and she watched gleefully as his nose twitched and his eyes widened.

"You been baking 'Stelle?" he asked softly as he peeked under the tea towel.

"Just some apples that fell from my tree in the wind last night" she said softly as she watched him rub the growing bump, "Shame for them to go to waste."

"Oh, they won't here!" Ianto crowed as he opened a drawer and withdrew a spoon.

He took a mouthful from the middle of the pie and hummed, then offered the next mouthful to his little one.

Gray accepted it and then raced to the fridge for a drink, "Milk Tellon?"

"Yes please sweetling" Ianto smiled lovingly.

Estelle reached for some glasses and then sat by Ianto as Gray carefully poured three glasses with milk and carried each one to them.

"Thank you darling" Estelle said as she accepted her glass.

Ianto drank his eagerly and Gray rushed to get the milk and refill the glass.

"Oh, this is wonderful" Ianto sighed.

"I forgot to ask, is there anything you don't like or are allergic to?" she asked as Ianto took another mouthful.

"Aspirin" Jack said from the doorway, "He is allergic to Aspirin and isn't fond of lemons."

"Oh! Good to know!" she smiled.

"Cariad, this pie is wonderful!" Ianto grinned as he pushed t away.

"You done darling?" Jack asked as he looked at the small amount taken.

"I don't want it to come back up, too lovely to waste down the toilet" Ianto said ruefully as he patted his bump.

"I thought you were over that!" Jack frowned.

"No, he lost breakfast after you left" Gray said as he put the milk away.

"Hon, why didn't you call, I would have come back" Jack assured him and Ianto grimaced.

"I don't want to be a whinger, it's OK. This is to be expected as my body adapts." Ianto enjoyed the hug Jack was offering, "My tastes keep changing too, but man! That pie!"

"Well, I'll be sure to remember you next apple harvest" she said and Jack winked at her.

Apples would be plentiful for a while.


	70. Chapter 70

70

Estelle had been weeding when it happened, she stood to get a tool for a particularly resistant weed and stood too quickly.

She knew she was going to fall and could only cry out with shock as she went down.

Ianto was standing on the back deck enjoying the warmth of the afternoon and heard her, turning to call Gray as he headed down the steps and across the yard to the gate.

By the time Gray got there, Ianto was on his knees in the dirt, cradling Estelle as he checked her for any injuries.

"No! 'Stelle" Gray cried as he rushed to help.

"Gray, call Jack. Now, like I showed you!" Ianto yelled, shaking with fright.

"Calm down sweetheart, I think I'm just a bit winded from where I fell against the rake" Estelle tried to soothe Ianto who was almost beside himself.

"You could be hurt, you could … damn 'Stelle, I can't lose you, you are my mother now!" Ianto cried as he clutched at her.

"Oh darling" she crooned with surprise, "It's OK."

"No!" Ianto sobbed "No it's not, I need you mama!"

"Oh! Oh my darling" she held him and they rocked gently as Ianto gave into his hormones and cried, deep jagged breaths between howls.

The SUV could be heard screeching to a halt over the fence and Jack was shouting for them as Gray led him through the gate.

"Fuck" Jack panted, "God, oh god!"

"Oh Jack, my Mama fell" Ianto wailed as he looked up at him.

"Oh god, baby, you're in hormone overload" Jack sighed, keeling to extract Estelle from his grip.

"No! Not 'Stelle" Ianto cried and Jack held him as he tried to calm him.

"See?" Estelle got shakily to her feet with Gray's help, "No harm done here darling."

Ianto was furiously rubbing at his face, "Damned hormones, I'm going mad!"

"No you aren't" Jack crooned, "It's OK to be protective of your family."

Ianto sighed as he relaxed into Jack's hug.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I wanna see Mama Maggie"

"Margaret? Flat Holm?" Jack said with surprise.

"Yeah, I wanna see her. Before I'm too fat to travel."

Jack smiled as he looked up at Estelle, assuring her that he was OK.

Estelle let Ianto fuss as he sat her down and made them all some calming tea.

Jack then rang to make the arrangements and check with Owen that Ianto was OK to travel across water.

"What the fuck for?" came the reply.

"Ianto wants to go out on the water with Gray, you know, a weird hormone bonding thing" Jack said and Owen laughed.

"Sure, sure. Just no swimming!" Owen warned.

Jack then considered Gray, agreeing that he should come. If only to see how the others live, those who got chewed up and spat out.

For some reason it was important to Ianto for Gray to see what might have happened if he hadn't been loved, saved, cherished.

Ianto had been almost pleading as he held a hand over his belly.

Not for the first time, Jack wondered what Ianto knew of his brother's changed timeline.

Not for the first time, Jack vowed never to ask.

Not for the first time, Ianto breathed easier as he felt Jack let it go.

Gray had to understand.

Before the competition came along.

Before Gray saw Jack love another child.

Before it was too late.


	71. Chapter 71

71

"Ianto, my love!" Margaret cried with glee as she watched him disembark.

She saw the child with him and hoped against hope that he was not another intake. _Such a lovely smile._

Then Captain Harkness stepped off the boat and placed a hand on the child's shoulder, giving a twin smile. _Well, my stars!_

Helen was running, calling out as she saw them and she passed her twin sister easily, scooping Ianto into a hug, then carefully placing him down as she felt the frailty within.

"Hello Hells. Hi there Mamma Maggie" Ianto grinned, "This is Gray, Jack's baby brother."

"Hello munchkin" they both enthused.

The large black man who stood nearby caught Ianto's eye and Ianto nodded, relaxing the man.

"Well, this is where we told you about" Jack said to Gray as they walked up the dock, "Damaged returnees who can't come to terms with the outside world or are dangerous to themselves or others. They wind up here."

As the staff now understood their role in things, they took all new intakes in their stride.

"Ianto!" a little girl came running, the think wisps of hair, not burnt away, waved behind her like tassels and Ianto caught her in a gentle squeeze.

Gray frowned, then noted the scars on her face.

He smiled politely as he watched his Tellon kiss a damaged face.

"Come on, I do believe it is tapioca day!" Ianto crowed as he smelt the air.

"Yes! Tapioca!" they all cried, then laughed.

As they sat eating, Gray watched Ianto feed the little girl, careful to place the spoon on the good side of her face and talk calmly like she wasn't dribbling it everywhere.

He considered.

Jack then went on rounds and Ianto was shown some kittens, much to Gray's delight as well.

Of all the cats, one was black. Just a little moustache of white. He was the smallest as well and Ianto sighed as he knew this meant he was the runt.

Gray watched the other children playing with the cats and looked at Ianto, who motioned him forward to play.

When Jack returned, a bit more solemn and weighted down with files, he found his family on their bellies as they flicked ribbons about for the kits.

Gray saw Jack and scooped up the black one, approaching him with a look he knew well.

"He is small" Gray pointed out.

"Yes, the runt, eh?" Jack replied.

"Don't call him that! Just 'cos he's small, it doesn't mean he's not fierce! He is a big panther, look at his angry eyes!" Gray growled, shoving the ball of fluff at him.

Jack looked to Ianto who was rising gingerly from the floor to address the growing problem.

"Gray, he is probably quite happy with his family" Ianto tried softly.

"Rubbish. They don't pay with him, he just watches them and waits" Gray clasped the kitten to his chest as he spoke.

"A bit like mosses to look at, just not as …fed" Ianto said diplomatically.

"Tellon?"

"Gray, I think this is Jack's decision" Ianto sighed, "I do not want to get into trouble, not with another one."

"We already have two dogs and a cat, you have the hole in the wall that the sliding window is going into for the baby's room." Jack started to count, "This little beast could jump through it from your room and smother the baby."

"Jack!" Ianto hissed, "Stop it! You said he could have the little window!"

"We have everything we need. A house, a dog … two dogs and a cat!" Jack hissed back.

Gray nodded sadly and turned to the floor of kittens, carefully placing the cat down on its feet and starting to walk away with a look of woe.

The kitten bounded after him making little squeaking noises and Ianto sighed.

"Cariad."

"Yeah damn it, I know" Jack sighed, "So damned cute!"

Gray scooped up the kid with glee and rushed to hold it by the bump as he explained to it that they must obey the Baby Rules.

"OK Chaplin? You won't hurt baba?"

Again, Ianto felt nudging from time and knew this was coming to a head.

Something was coming.


	72. Chapter 72

72

Jack thought it might be a pregnancy thing, the way Ianto was pacing and muttering to himself.

"Babe?" Jack tried to soothe him with a soft touch but Ianto was moving away.

"Jack? Can we go to the hub?" Ianto swung to face him and his eyes rolled to the child and the pets all squashed on the sofa watching TV, "All of us?"

"Sure!" Jack smiled as he headed for his coat.

"We'll need the cat carriers Cariad" Ianto said softly as he lifted a sleepy cat and motioned for Gray to wake Estelle in the chair nearby.

Jack turned with surprise and saw the determined stare he was getting, so shrugged and fetched them.

"Shit, this is the Hub!" Owen snarked as he watched them enter, "Not the bloody ark, what the ….."

Owen's words were cut off as a sudden jolt had everyone reeling. The dogs scattered under furniture and the cat carriers slid.

Jack had dropped the carriers and grabbed for his family, securing them against a support beam as Ianto clung to Estelle, Jack to him and Gray to his legs.

"Ianto?" Jack asked as the world seemed to stabilise again.

"Listen" Ianto whispered, "Sorry, but I heard this coming through the streams, listen."

Jack frowned and canted his head as he tried to hear what Ianto could but even with his 51st century ears he couldn't.

"Ianto?"

Ianto reached out through their bond so Jack could hear and watched his love's face fall to match his own.

"Where are they?" he whispered.

"The real question Cariad, is where are we?" Ianto answered, "The disturbance was a shift in space, not time."

"What does that mean?" Tosh asked shakily from the floor.

"We've just been moved across the universe" Ianto said as he tried to control his shaking.

"That's nuts" Owen snorted, "You mean to tell me that someone just boosted the planet?"

"Not someone. Something" Jack snarled as he pushed away from Ianto and slammed his shields down to protect himself from the onslaught of their noise.

He missed the flash of pain across Ianto's features as he rushed over to Tosh's terminal. Ianto helped her up, then turned to Gray.

"Scan the stars, find where we are" he demanded, turning his back in his family as Ianto led Gray to their room in the lower level.

"Tellon?" Gray asked as they walked, looking up into Ianto's face.

"Not now" came the short reply.

Gray looked back to Estelle who was following and she shrugged.

"Sorry dear-heart" Ianto sighed, "Tellon is just tired."

When they got to the room Ianto closed the door and motioned for them to let the cats out, the dogs that had walked calmly with them now excited to smell the room.

The animals all finally settled on the foot of the bed and Gray bounced into the middle, reaching for the TV remote.

"TV is probably out sweetling" Ianto said absently as he paced, "Choose from your DVDs, yeah?"

Gray gleefully changed the TV to DVD and settled in to watch one of the Star Wars movies.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked softly once the boy was fully engrossed in the movie.

"That's for the captain to tell" Ianto said stiffly as he paused to address her, then go back to pacing.

"You're upset" Estelle sighed, "Your angry and … scared?"

Ianto was rubbing the large bump and snorted softly.

"Something impossible, that's what's going on. Things that are the reason my home planet is gone," Ianto snarled, "The same things that cost Jack so much, are here. Right now. The bastards are just outside our door!"

Estelle looked over at the child, still oblivious to his Tellon's fear. "Ianto? I'm sure Jack didn't mean to be short with you, he seems quite stressed. He is focused on this threat."

"Daleks, they're called Daleks and they destroy planets" Ianto slumped and then to her horror he started to weep.

"Oh my darling. I'm sure we will be OK" she assured him.

Ianto smiled wanly, then paced some more.

At least she was taking it all well.

Owen entered and watched for a while then cleared his throat.

"His nibs was wondering if coffee was on the go" Owen asked as he watched the revolving Timelord.

"You can tell his nubs where to bloody go" Ianto hissed as he came close, then swung and walked away.

"Look, we're all on edge." Owen tried to soothe now, "He's just a bit …"

"Forgetful?" Ianto snapped, "Prickish?"

"Look, he's up there having fucking kittens!" Owen waved his hands about for emphasis.

"Good, we have enough down here" Ianto replied, "When he notices me gone for more than just coffee, you might want to remind him that I know what they are as well and unlike him, I defeated them with the help of my G-Pa!"

"How do we defeat them?" Owen asked.

Ianto snorted and was about to tell him to kiss his own arse goodbye when he felt a psychic slam.

The slamming down of the bubble told Ianto two things.

First, they were under attack and secondly that Jack had given Tosh the nod for a special kind of lock. That could only mean one thing.

Jack had broken his promise to never abandon him.

"Ianto?" Owen was standing with a look on his face that belied his bravado. Tosh burst into the room and looked at Ianto as she tried to speak but Ianto spared her the effort.

"He's gone, hasn't he?"


	73. Chapter 73

73

Ianto strode into the hub and came face to face with a frozen Dalek.

He reacted, even as Gwen yelled out that they were safe.

Snatching the letter opener from the desk he raced for the dalek with it held high.

His only thoughts were of his babies.

The one stood behind him and the other, but a promise still building in his soul.

Tosh's mouth fell open as he stepped into the time lock like it wasn't there, moving through the jelly air like it was a fine mist.

He fell to his knees and snarled as he levered the letter opener into the metal casing.

Gray clung to Estelle with fear as he watched his Tellon loose his shit.

Ianto snarled and roared like a lion, his instrument slipping once or twice and the blood that began to drip from a pierced palm was not even registering as he struck at it.

Finally, he levered it open and they all saw the small alien inside, frozen in mid attack.

Ianto cut its throat with ease then fell back gasping for air as he clutched at his stomach.

"Ianto" Owen called as he tried to cajole him back within the bubble, "Please, Gray is scared."

Ianto looked up, his eyes black as the void and then surged forward, back into the time lock.

Gray cried with relief as he fell onto his Tellon, seeking love, shelter, warmth.

Ianto lay prone as Gray smothered him, then carefully rose so they both stood.

"When Jack decides his work is done and G-Pa is finished showing off, he will return with whatever story he chooses." Ianto panted as he looked at his audience, "As for me. I will be asleep. So will our chicks!"

Ianto wearily started to walk away and Owen took one more look at the Dalek, then followed Ianto.

'That's all it is?" Estelle asked Tosh with surprise, "All that world domination thing and we find it's just another little sod with Wee Man Syndrome?"

Tosh giggled as she nodded and Estelle sighed as she chose a seat.

"Ianto, let me see to your hand" Owen asked as he followed him into the sleeping quarters.

Ianto lay wearily on the bed and let his hand fall open so Owen could fuss.

Gray climbed onto the other side of the bed and peered over Ianto's chest at Owen.

"My Tellon is OK?"

"Yeah, won't need stitches. I think it was the adrenaline that made it bleed so much" Owen muttered back.

"Sorry Owen" Ianto said softly, "I was just so mad, I just … those things are monsters."

"I know, Jack's face told me that" Owen sighed and leaned back to address Ianto, "He hasn't left you ya know. This is like going to the dairy for milk, or refuelling the SUV while you're in the archives"

"No it's not, he went with G-Pa!" Ianto pouted, "We made a promise to always travel together."

"You have a bun in the oven, you think you are the best choice of companion going into a possible war zone?" Owen scoffed, "Jack was petrified, and you could see it. He waited until you were gone to go because he couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. God, you are so prissy about some things!"

"Prissy? Prissy?" Ianto's head revolved and Owen felt himself arts to cool, "I am a fucking Timelord! The ultimate beings, who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Well, someone still alive, someone who needs you front and centre to help keep the girls calm, not throw the largest diva style hissy fit of the lot!" Owen growled, "What the fuck was that. Channelling your inner dickhead?"

Ianto felt a giggle forming and tried to smother it with his hand but then he looked at Gray and they both started laughing.

"Well, my baby-daddy did just abandon me for a pimped up ride!" Ianto snorted, finally seeing his own tantrum as it replayed in his head.

"He'll be back, full of stories, apologies and knowing him, hungry!" Owen patted Ianto's arm and rose to leave.

"Thanks Owen" Ianto sighed.

"That's OK. Baby brain, yeah?"

Ianto nodded mutely as Gray started to snore softly.

Embarassed.


	74. Chapter 74

74

Jack stepped off the invisible lift expecting to find Ianto waiting.

Instead he came face to face with the dismembered Dalek.

"Ianto?" Jack yelled as he began to panic, "Ianto? Gray?"

"Asleep in their room" Owen said, standing by his workstation.

"What the hell happened here!" Jack demanded as he pointed at the dalek.

"Oh, well. The party got a bit wild and we had a few gate crashers but we thought we'd have it cleaned up before you got home Dad!" Owen snarked as he rolled his eyes, "I guess we're grounded now, huh?"

"Don't be bloody smart!" Jack snarled.

"Yeah? Don't' ask a bloody stupid question" Owen countered, "Obviously we were not as secure as you thought we were. Luckily the mighty Tosh had a plan and we won. End of!"

Jack blinked, then slowly walked around the broken shell, noticing the blood.

"Oh yeah, your fella went nuts and attacked it. That's his blood if you're wondering. If it even occurred to you that he might freak out a little bit seeing his greatest foe?"

"Is he OK?" Jack gasped, heading for the bedroom.

"He went into full melt down. Even tried the "I am a Timelord" growl at me!" Owen snorted, "Was quite impressive, if not for the bottom lip wobbling."

"Shit" Jack picked up the pace, as Owen had intended him to.

Jack raced into the room and slowed as he saw the sleeping beauties.

Ianto's hand was still open on the bed, the wound visible and Jack made a noise in his throat as he knelt and reached for the hand.

Ianto snorted in his sleep and withdrew the hand, only to cry out as it hit his chest and woke him.

He looked over at Jack and sighed, letting the hand fall back into Jack's outstretched one.

"Hey" Ianto whispered, "Back from the dead?"

"Hey" Jack answered with a soft smile, "Finished vanquishing thine enemies?"

Ianto laughed and looked down at Gray who was asleep with his face against the bump.

"I was scared" Ianto whispered, his eyes wide, "My babies. By the great mountains of Gallifrey, I was terrified for our babies."

"Oh Ianto" Jack's head fell so his forehead touched their entwined hands, "I was afraid too. That I would never see you again, that we would not survive."

"If I know anything, we will survive" Ianto smiled as he watched Jack kiss his fingers, "I know our timestream is one. Our hearts, our souls are not just as entwined they are one flow of essence. Pure golden light."

Their kiss was loving and full of promise.

"Your G-Pa wanted to say hi but I wanted you all to myself." Jack crooned, "Don't know about the limpet though, might need a shoe horn to get him away from you."

"Or a forklift" Ianto yawned.

"Forgiven?"

Ianto sighed and nodded, raising his arm to shoulder height and Jack eagerly slid onto the bed to snuggle.

"Boots"

Jack snorted as he kicked off his boots and rubbed his socks against Ianto's.

"I'm still mad at you!" Ianto muttered as his eyes fluttered shut.

"I know" Jack confirmed as he kissed his neck and closed his own eyes.

Owen pulled the door shut with a satisfied nod, turning to find Tosh behind him.

"They OK?"

"Yeah sweets, always" Owen said as he drew her into his arms and kissed her softly.

All safe and sound.


	75. Chapter 75

75

They wearily traipsed inside and dumped their stuff.

Even Ianto didn't care about the mess, too tired and hungry. He headed to the kitchen with quiet mutters as Gray followed, begging for a slice of cheese.

Ianto cut the piece for him and then got the grater, stopped and frowned at it, then put it away.

"Tellon?"

"changed me mind" Ianto muttered, opening a cupboard, then crying out as pain bloomed in his lower back.

Gray ran for Jack, fear across his face.

Jack helped Ianto through to the bedroom and called Owen, stopping as Ianto groaned through each pain bloom.

"Ianto?"

"It's OK. It's not labor. It's growing pain, my body adjusting, ah Gods" Ianto wailed as he felt his legs give way.

Jack carried him to the bed, helping him remove his clothes and settle in the bed, panting through the pains of change.

Jack understood what was happening now as he felt the heat in Ianto's hips, his pelvis adjusting and realigning for the final stages for pregnancy.

"In my time, we suffer this too" Jack said softly, "The realignment of self."

Ianto huffed, moaned and relaxed as Estelle bustled in with a terrified Gray practically pushing her.

"Oh my baby! What can I do?" she said as she kicked off her slippers and climbed onto the bed.

"Ahhhhhh, shit. Come here and get behind me, hold me at an angle while my bones break and resent to ….a hhhhhh oh …. Cariad …. Ahhh" Ianto was sobbing as Jack placed hot towels over his pelvis, trying to ease the suffering that tore at his heart.

"Tellon, oh my Tellon" Gray wailed, whacking at Jack as he thought he was hurting him more.

"Gray, stop it!" Jack demanded, "Baby needs a way out, Tellon is building it."

"Oh, Tellon. I love peanut, but not if he hurts you!" Gray sobbed.

"Oh my darling, it's OK," Ianto held out his arms, calling Gray onto his warmth.

The heated towels were helping and Ianto relaxed against Estelle as he began to regain his breath.

"OK Darling?" Jack asked, desperate to help.

"Oh Cariad, I love you" Ianto sighed as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Tellon?" Gray looked up with fear.

"It's OK" Jack assured him, "Poor Tellon is tired, so tired form the work his body has to do. We need to ease him, help him sleep."

"Oh" Gray relaxed.

"Poor boy" Estelle crooned, "Will this be it?"

"No, if I remember correctly there are two … Ianto? Two more?"

A soft hum of agreement as Ianto drifted off to sleep.

"What can I do?" Gray demanded, "I must help. Tellon would help me!"

"We will stay quiet and let him sleep, we will replace the towels every now and then and we will make sure that when he wakes up there is yummy food in case he is hungry" Jack said as he gave Gray a soft pat on the shoulder.

"OK?" Jack asked.

"I will do the towels, show me!" Gray ordered.

Jack showed him how to place them in the microwave with a cup of water, then place them against you face to make sure they are not too hot before carefully pulling back the covers and removing the cooled towel to be replaced.

"Poor Tellon"

"He will be OK, you know that, right? Tellon will be fine. We will make sure of it" Jack assured him, helping Estelle settle against Ianto in the bed.

"Your OK to stay?"

"I am not going anywhere until this poor boy is feeling better, poor sweetie" she sighed.

Soon cats and dogs accompanied the two in the bed and Jack stopped applying more towels.

Ianto was now snoring softly as he slept and Jack was reassured.

This baby was proving its great grandfather right.

Jack vowed not to call him unless Ianto asked him to.

No matter how much Jack wanted to.


	76. Chapter 76

76

Owen arrived and fussed a bit, scanning the pelvis area and giving a tight nod as he confirmed Jack's assessment.

"Must hurt like a bastard" he said as he shook his head.

"Is there something you can give him for the pain?" Estelle asked as she noted the tender way Owen was covering Ianto again.

"Nothing he would accept" Owen sighed.

Gray was hovering in the doorway as he watched Owen, wringing his hands.

"OK, young beast. You can get back up now" Owen said without turning around.

"Thank you Uncle" Gray said softly as he carefully climbed back up to lay with Ianto.

Owen smiled affectionately at the child and reached out to pat his shoulder, "He will be OK. Just needs some tender loving care, luckily he has you for that. Right?"

Gray nodded solemnly as he stroked Ianto's arm.

Owen led Jack out into the hallway.

"Look, he's in a lot of pain and I mean it. He will refuse any medications for fear that it will hurt the little spark" Owen said then frowned at Jack's smile.

"Spark. I like that." Jack smiled.

"I suggest hot baths, not too hot but enough to ease the aches, I would like bed rest for the next few days but know he'll have a meltdown in here." Owen huffed.

"I'll make up a bed in the living room" Jack said with inspiration, "A big one we can all fit on. He can sit, lay or just lounge. He can see us, visitors, animals and watch that I don't burn his kitchen down."

Owen snorted, "He does love that kitchen ya know."

"Yeah" Jack grinned with a sigh.

"I never thought I would see you be domestic, ya know something? It suits you!" Owen patted Jack's arm and went back in, finding Gray asleep in Ianto's arms.

Ianto had woken and was trying to move the covers for his baby so Owen rushed over, carefully moving Gray so the covers slid out from under him and Ianto was able to drag him into the bedding.

"How are ya feeling buddy?" Owen asked softly, noting the deep circle under Ianto's eyes.

"Aches" Ianto conceded, stroking Gray's hair back from his face, then kissing his little nose.

"I know you won't accept any drugs but I did tell Jack that some nice warm bathes might help" Owen said as he drew the covers up further to tuck Ianto back in as well.

"Thank you Owen" Ianto sighed, settling back into the pillows as Estelle slid from the bed.

"Are you hungry darling boy?" she asked and Ianto screwed his face up, unsure.

Jack entered with a bowl of tomato soup and Ianto's face lit up at the smell, "Oh Cariad! Yum!"

Jack lovingly laid a napkin on Ianto's chest and carefully spooned some into Ianto's mouth.

"Oh, lovely" Ianto grinned.

"My darling, my heart's keeper" Jack crooned, another spoonful incoming.

Almost half the bowl and Ianto was flagging, so Owen called time.

Ianto drifted off and Gray stirred, sniffing the air.

Jack then calmly spoon-fed his little chick, smiling at the wide mouth as Gray enjoyed the fussing.

"OK?" Jack asked as he wiped Gray's chin for him, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you" Gray smiled, examining Ianto with a soft frown.

"He's just tired, sweets" Jack told him, "Big sleeps. We have a job to do for him, we need your help."

Gray's eyes opened wide and he looked adoringly at Ianto, "Anything for Tellon."

Jack began to search on-line for a huge air bed.


	77. Chapter 77

77

Ianto woke to the sound of shouting, levering himself from the bed to walk out into the living room, he sought his family.

He gaped as a large bed was leered through the French doors.

It was round and filled most of the room.

"Cariad?"

"Shit!" Jack turned, letting go of the bed and Rhys swore as the bed started to roll "Sorry, shit."

"Twat" came Owen's voice from somewhere outside.

Ianto leaned against the kitchen island counter, watching as they positioned it by the French doors, leaving room to walk around the bed.

The sofa was then positioned so anyone sitting in it was looking at the bed as well as TV.

"Where are the chairs?" Ianto frowned as he looked around.

"Coming" Jack muttered, "The room is still growing."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and then smiled as the red satin sheets were applied, followed by a lovely quilt of assorted reds and golds.

"Pretty Cariad" Ianto said softly as Jack approached, "For me?"

"Yeah!" Jack grinned.

Assorted pillows were being thrown on as cases were applied by Owen and Rhys, and Ianto couldn't help but gasp as how pretty it looked when done.

"So you can be in here Tellon" Gray said proudly, "My Jax is so clever."

"Yes, he is" Ianto laughed as Jack encouraged him to the bed.

Ianto climbed on and gave a sigh of contentment as his little boy fussed with the bedding.

"See? You can see the kitchen, us and the toilet is just by the door." Gray said, "Dada, I mean … Jax has moved it from down the hallway using the special tool."

Ianto smiled as the Tardis technology was referred to and watched Jack's face change as Gray accidentally called him Dada.

"Gray" Jack knelt by the bed and reached out to stroke Gray's cheek, "Do I remind you of Papa?"

Gray nodded and looked abashed.

"It's OK if you want to call me Dada" Jack crooned, "I love you so much and we are a family that we can call each other whatever we want."

Gray's face lit up and he looked to Ianto and rubbed the belly bump affectionately.

The dogs came barreling in and up onto the bed as Gray roared at them.

Estelle came in through the doors and made the appropriate noises about the bed, settling on the sofa as she watched Ianto starting to flag.

"Tired darling" she crooned, "Have you eaten?"

Jack pointed to the counter and she rose to look inside bags.

"Chinese?"

"Oh gods, yes please!" Ianto cried, reaching out his hands.

Estelle felt it and found it still warm, so she carried over the Chinese and let him chose a container and chopsticks.

Gray loved watching the chopsticks work, never able to do it himself and he especially liked when Tellon fed him with them as well.

They soon demolished the container and Ianto accepted some orange juice, then settled back in the pillows as Gray drank the rest of the glass.

"Tired Tellon?" Gray cooed.

"Loving my new bed Sweetling" Ianto sighed.

"Me too!" Gray enthused, "We can watch TV."

Ianto laughed softly as Gray retrieved the remotes and began to channel surf, finding America's Funniest Home Videos.

He roared with laughter as he watched the animal edition and Ianto drifted off to sleep with Jack cuddling him.

Rhys and Owen let themselves out, followed by Estelle.

The TV played in the background as one by one they fell asleep.

Cats joined dogs and they cuddled around their humans.

Ianto's soft snore filled the room.

Full, happy and safe.


	78. Chapter 78

78

Ianto stirred in the bed and opened his eyes to find G-Pa sitting in the end of it, cross legged like he was waiting for a pow-wow.

His suit was pristine and a handkerchief was stuck in one pocket looking like a white flag.

All that was missing was a headdress and Ianto was sure that he would have worn one if he'd thought of it. Probably had a really good one in the Tardis somewhere,

He had his eyes closed and his hands clasped in his lap.

Anyone that looked at him would think he was resting or meditating but Ianto knew what he was doing and placed a hand on his bump, sending a message to stop talking.

The Doctor's eyes flew open and stared at him.

"If you wanted to know about my health, you can just ask. Not fair to ask the wee one before it's even born!" Ianto chastised softly as he sifted to a more comfortable position in the bedding.

"Nice nest" the Doctor said as he fingered the quilt.

"Thank you" Ianto could be polite too.

"I just wanted to check how things are going, you are entering your last cycle now" the Doctor eyed the bump, "You will have started transitioning."

"Yes. Hence the bedrest" Ianto sighed.

"So where is the child?"

"Behind you!" Gray answered and the Doctor squeaked as he swung to look at the child, standing with a butter knife in his hand.

"It's OK Sweetling, he's not going to hurt me" Ianto said softly.

Gray stalked closer, maintaining eye contact with the man he saw as a threat, "You are not taking him anywhere."

"Oh Sweetling." Ianto sighed, settling back against the pillows, "I'm not going anywhere."

Gray slid around the man he didn't trust and sat with his Tellon, "no. You are not!"

Ianto knew he should chastise the child for his insolence but was so touched by the display of loyalty that he pulled him into his arms and kissed him as he promised not to leave him.

"I didn't mean to cause problems; I was just …"

"Just what?" Jack asked a he walked over with a bowl of noodles for Ianto.

"Oh Cariad, yum!" Ianto enthused as he accepted it and Gray slid off the bed to get collect his own, Jack would never forget him.

"Hello Doctor" Jack gave him a strange look and the Doctor huffed with amusement.

"Do you all think I would just come and take him against his will?"

Gray walked back in with his bowl and settled back on the bed. He then placed a bigger knife on the bed in front of him and eyeballed the Doctor for another few beats. Just to make sure he understood.

Ianto stifled a grin.

"I actually brought you something" the Doctor smiled, not perturbed by what he saw as a wonderful display of loyalty.

He placed something on the bed and Gray looked at it, then Ianto.

Ianto nodded and help out his hand, encouraging Gray to pick it up.

Gray placed it in Ianto's hand and watched intently as Ianto stroked it with a finger.

The small rock changed colour from a dull grey to a bright blue and Ianto sighed softly.

Jack watched as Ianto relaxed a bit more and then it made sense.

"A mood stone!" Jack said softly.

"Yes, it will relax when needed, energize when needed and generally even out those mood swings as his hormones go crazy" the Doctor smiled, "We always used to swear by them."

"Thank you G-Pa it's wonderful" Ianto sighed with a blissed out smile.

"Well, don't lose it or these poor boys will suffer hell on earth. Our bloodline was notorious for our tempers when breeding" the Doctor laughed. "It took me ages to find it, you know the old girl really needs a clean out one day. Well. Any-who!"

Jack made a mental note to take care of the rock like it was part of the baby.

Gray made a mental note to take care of the rock as it was a part of his Tellon.

Ianto made a mental note to take care of the rock because he didn't want to bang Jack over the head with one anymore.

Bliss.


	79. Chapter 79

79

You know what happened.

Of course you do.

Yeah.

They lost the rock.

Ianto was still asleep and Jack had been straightening the bed when he noticed the empty hands of his beloved.

He reached for the bedside table the slapped an empty space where the stone usually sat.

Ok.

 _Don't Panic._

Jack calmly began lifting the covers as carefully as possible so as not to disturb his slumbering mate.

Yeah.

So maybe he was snoring with his head thrown back and mouth open.

Maybe a little bit of drool, but he is preggers ya know!

 _Still bloody gorgeous!_

Jack checked right to the bottom sheet, Ianto's cute hip visible.

Not this side.

Jack walked around to the other side of the bed and carefully lifted the covers again.

Huh.

Maybe he's lying on it?

Jack wondered how he could check without waking him and he gently laid back the covers and plastered himself against the mattress, slinking closer as he carefully slid his hand under Ianto at different intervals.

Nope.

He tried the other side.

 _Getting a little bit frantic, nothing serious._

Right?

Jack still couldn't feel anything under Ianto who grunted and rolled, scaring the shit out of Jack who whipped his hand back with wide eyes.

 _Jesus that was close!_

Jack then got down on his stomach and checked under the bed, dragging himself all the way under and felt about.

Moses?

Jack snorted softly as he found the cat's secret stash of goodies and used his VM to light the area. Boxer shorts, a sock, one of Gray's hankies, even a pot mitt was snuggled under a glaring cat who was pulling his toys and walnut shells under himself like a chicken hiding eggs.

No stone?

Jack reached under the cat whose face went from fierce to horrified as Jack felt around.

Jack retracted his hand and sucked the back of it while Moses retracted his claws.

No stone.

Jack swum back out from under the bed and popped his head up to …

Ianto was calmly staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Cariad" he said softly.

"Hello gorgeous" Jack smiled, "Moses was being a silly kitty."

"I see," Ianto replied, telling Jack he was on to him.

"Tellon?" Gray walked in and climbed up the bed, leaning in for kisses.

Jack sat and quietly sweated bricks.

"What is that?" Ianto frowned as he looked at his child, "Feel down there."

Gray giggled as he shot under the blankets and swum down to his beloved Tellon's feet.

Jack watched the lump hopefully.

Gray reappeared and handed the stone to Ianto.

"Thank you darling" Ianto crooned, kissing his baby.

Jack grinned and winked as the eyes of his love rolled over to him.

"Want a drink babe?"

"Hmmmm" Ianto watched Jack scuttle off and grinned to himself as he fingered his stone.

Good to keep him on his toes.

Next time he'll hide it in his robe pocket.


	80. Chapter 80

80

Hero woke early.

It was still dark as he padded the perimeter, checking the windows and doors to the dangerous outside world.

Convinced they were safe, he padded through to the main room and paced his paws on the bed to check the pack.

Master Coat, Master Skinny, Master little. Check.

Mini-me, mini-meow. Check.

He dropped his paws to the floor, followed by his belly as he peered into the gloom beneath.

Moses. Check.

Old lady.

He checked the house, finding no trace and finally Moses slunk out from under the bed to tell him that she had gone home.

Really?

Hero still felt uneasy and he stood pressed against the glass, looking into the darkness of the back garden where the gate connected the two properties.

No lights on in the house and she always left a light on in the kitchen.

Hero considered his options.

He nosed the lock on the door, trying to work it.

Mini-me woke and trotted over to see what his big brother was doing. He explained about the old lady and MM agreed. Weird.

Hero watched little brother casually reach up and flick up the lock, releasing the mechanism.

Hero nosed open the door and walked out into the garden.

Damn.

MM ran back inside as Hero carefully nuzzled the old lady, laying against her to keep her warm. It looked like she had fallen and he carefully felt her face, finding warmth still escaping her mouth.

Master Coat came and swore as he gathered old lady, carrying her inside where Master Skinny cried out and urged her into the bedding.

Master Little woke and cried too, pulling at Master Skinny for attention.

Hero sat on the bed and offered comfort, satisfied when his master cuddled against him and cried into his fur.

The angry one came, shouting and flinging his arms about and Hero again tried to be calm and remember his promise not to bite.

That one really needed one.

Old lady was going to be OK, everyone relaxed as she woke and fussed about.

Hero settled in a chair and went to sleep, bored with this shit.

Estelle had taken a wee turn, that's what she said and Owen scoffed that she had blacked out and was likely to need some blood tests.

He then proceeded to draw blood, resulting in Ianto spewing over the side of the bed.

Now Moses was pissed and Owen was forced to place his legs under him in the bed as Moses snarled beneath.

Jack cleaned up the mess as Gray told Owen off.

Ianto settled and Estelle apologized, knowing she probably hadn't eaten.

Ianto held his stone tightly, trying to settle and center as the desire to go off on one was almost too much.

Owen leaned in and kissed his forehead before leaving and Ianto didn't need the stone anymore.

Owen looked a bit embarrassed as he scuttled off and Ianto smiled as he drifted off the sleep.

Jack almost warned Owen that Ianto was his but decided he could share.

A bit.

So much to love, after all.


	81. Chapter 81

81

Ianto woke to rain.

He lay listening to the drumming on the outside deck as his family slept around him.

Estelle's fall had really frightened him; he couldn't afford to lose her.

He had been so pleased with Hero, is lovely furry man had behaved wonderfully.

He went to roll for the edge of the bed and felt it again.

A small niggle.

In the small of his back.

Ianto grunted and took a deep breath as we willed it away.

Once it had settled, he moved to the bathroom and ran a bath.

He knew Jack would have done it for him, or Owen asleep in the chair, but he felt so yucky and sticky. Also, the watching him naked thing was getting past it.

The Great Blue Whale could lay in the water in peace, his belly moving happily in the water.

Seemed the only time his back didn't ache lately was in the water, the extra support was blissful.

Jack woke and rolled to kiss his love good morning, getting a mouthful of snout as Hero snorted with surprise.

Jack stomped into the bathroom, ready to tell Ianto exactly why there were rules in the bloody house ….

The water was pink, sort of … oh god.

Jack rushed forward, falling to his knees as he cried out for his beloved and Ianto's soft shushing noise calmed him as Ianto moved the towel form his chest.

"I don't believe it" Jack whispered.

"It hurt so much, I needed a bath. I felt … gods, I thought I was dying, then this great peace came over me. I reached down and … there she was." Ianto said with wonder, "Our little peanut."

Jack's hands were shaking as he reached out and touched the little head of hair, overcome as a little snort was made when Ianto gently lifted and turned her head to look at her Daddy.

Jack looked into his own eyes, blinking slowly as they focused on him.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sobbed grinning like an idiot as a wee mouth made a perfect 'O' at him.

"Talk to her, she can hear you, recognizes you" Ianto whispered and Jack tried to remain calm as he started to sing "You are my sunshine" which was her favorite song that calmed her every time she got too energetic at night.

Little eyes blinked some more, then slowly closed as she snuffled and relaxed.

"Take her" Ianto said softly, "I need, I need to get clean."

"Oh god!" Estelle was in the doorway and she rushed forward, scooping up the baby and rushing to the towels to gently wrap her in a fluffy one.

Jack helped Ianto stand and he groaned with the effort, the shower coming on was bliss.

Jack stood, clothes and all, holding his wonderful, clever mate as the bloody water washed away, then helped him from the tub.

He was flagging now, grunting with each breath as he struggled to maintain some dignity as Estelle laid the baby in the towel lined basin, then helped dry Ianto.

Jack then carried him through to the big bed and laid him next to the sleeping boy, removed his own clothes and quickly dressed in fresh PJs and climbed in, only then remembering the baby.

Estelle walked through with a now clean and dressed baby which was replaced on her Taddy's chest as Jack wept silently.

Phoenix muttered something under his breath in Galliferyan and Jack respected him by not asking.

With a gentle kiss, Jack held the baby to Ianto's chest as they both slept.

Estelle covered them all and settled to watch the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

Gray woke.


	82. Chapter 82

82

Gray stretched and reached for his Tellon, seeking a morning cuddle with the bump.

He opened his eyes when he felt a flatter stomach than before and found the lump was higher.

With a soft snort, he adjusted his hand and found the lump moving.

Ok.

Weird.

Gray sat up and looked down, now seeing Jack's hand over the lump, resting on Ianto's.

Gray plucked at the blankets and Owen stirred in the chair as Estelle placed a hand on his arm to stop him making a noise.

They watched Gray peek under the covers and his face as it lit up.

His hands were gentle but insistent as he coaxed the baby away from her sleeping parents and Gray was soon sitting in the bed cradling his baby.

He looked up at Estelle with tears rolling down his face as he clutched the baby to his chest, "Look. Look, what I got!"

Owen swore softly, then accepted the clip on the side of the head from Estelle with a look on contrition.

He slid to the bed and peered at the tiny face, "Jesus. She's gorgeous mate."

Gray grinned with glee.

Ianto had woken as soon as he felt the baby being moved and watched as his beloved child loved their new family member.

"Look, her little fingers!" Gray gushed as she clutched at his thumb and blinked slowly.

"She knows it's you" Ianto said softly and Jack stirred.

"Oh, my wee star. I shall love you forever!" Gray whispered, kissing her little face.

"She might be hungry" Ianto whispered and Estelle nodded as she moved to help him.

Jack helped him sit up as Owen moved to watch the baby be positioned and latch onto Ianto's breast.

"How long will you breast feed?" Owen asked.

"As long as I can, not long. Maybe a couple of months if I'm lucky. Our kind stopped when looming started. I just want … I want her to have all she can, a good start" Ianto muttered.

Gray was grinning.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked him across the baby.

"Estelle means Star." Gray said calmly.

"Our mother's name was Esta, it means star as well" Jack agreed.

"So Stella, means star too?" Gray asked and Ianto laughed softly as he listened.

"Stella. I like that. Stella Harkness-Jones:"

"What?" Jack asked and then grinned as he realized Gray had named the baby.

"Your mother was Esta?" Ianto asked.

"First thing I thought of when I met Estelle" Jack whispered as he kissed his love behind his ear.

Ianto looked down at his baby girl as she lay happily in Gray's arms and accepted the name.

Hero was dying a thousand deaths as he waited for permission to look and was finally allowed to sniff.

Although he was dying to lick, he withheld …for now.

Moses didn't give a toss, the cats chose to pretend nothing was happening but Chaplin did have a quick talk with Mini-Meow who assured him that it was just another pet.

Mini-me was not so calm.

He ran on small circles, wanting to lick, smell, bark, slobber.

He stopped and stared at his arse as it had barked as well, then slunk off as he worked out what it had been barking.

Oops.

Stella slept on, oblivious to the madness around her.

Gray watched her little eyelashes flutter and fell in love.


	83. Chapter 83

83

He knew he would come, had prepared himself but was still surprised to wake and find his grandfather standing by the bed, plucking the baby from the little soft basket between him and Jack.

"Well, aren't you a little looker" the Doctor whispered as he cradled her and listened intently.

"He named you what? Really. You do? I like it too, stars are very important you know" she said to her as they had a one sided conversation.

Ianto watched a tiny hand reach out and the Doctor kissed the fingers lovingly, "Yes. But I am not really old, not for how old I could be if I wasn't so bloody minded."

"Brother? You call him that? Well, I suppose so. No, he is not our kind. He is another … yes …. No … I didn't mean …. Well you don't have to get snippy young lady!" the Doctor laughed and Jack stirred.

"Yes. I is acceptable to choose him as a brother, I had a brother of different blood as a child. He was … well. No. No, I'm not sad. Just … well. Time is a funny thing darling girl; you will learn this. Nothing lasts forever, except the stars. Yes, almost. Well. You cheeky monkey, yes they do burn out eventually, look …. I didn't come here for a lecture!"

Ianto snorted softly.

"This one is as stubborn as her dam!" the Doctor huffed, placing the baby on Ianto's chest.

"Yes, she questions everything" Ianto said softly as Jack opened his eyes.

Seeing Stella, he grinned and sat up, scooping her up and peppering her face with kisses.

"Weeeeeelll. Would you look at that? No arguing now is there young lady!" the Doctor smiled,

"My little angel doesn't argue, do you baby. No" Jack gushed, "No need when you are always right. Is there."

A tiny mouth moved, then the corners turned up as she looked lovingly at her father.

"Well. Healthy, smart and loved. All a Timelord needs." The Doctor said finally, "Apart from education … now …."

"Over my dead body!" Ianto snarled, "You will not take her away to that horrible place. I hated boarding school, wanted to die from the horror of it. My little one is NEVER leaving me!"

"Actually, I was going to suggest a governess or something" the Doctor looked hurt, then smiled as Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I did consider the school but you're right. You cried so terribly each time I left you there" he shrugged.

"I hated it" Ianto shuddered, "Please don't interfere. If she needs help, later, I will ask. Someone coming here would be OK but we want her to be here. With us."

Gray had listened to the conversation and spoke, "She has to stay here. She belongs with us."

"It's OK Sweetling, G-Pa knows" Ianto soothed as Gray looked at the baby with worry.

"It's alright little warrior, I won't steal her away from you." The Doctor laughed as he reached out and touched the child. "You are more interesting as a future companion than her right now, I can see why Yarten loves you. You are special."

"Also not negotiable" Jack said firmly.

"Of course" the Doctor rose and smiled softly as he looked at his grandson, noting the heavily hooded look and the wilted smile.

"My poor boy, you are exhausted." The Doctor sighed, "And here I am fluffing about."

"It's OK G-Pa" Ianto sighed, "I know you were just curious about our new addition. You are welcome."

"I will go now and let you rest" the Doctor sighed, "I may call again in a few days once you've rested."

"I love you too, G-Pa" Ianto said softly as he settled back down and Jack cuddled in, kissing him and soothing him to sleep.

He then looked at Gray who was glaring at him as he patted the baby to sleep as well.

He hadn't noticed the dogs and Mini-Me was a surprise.

He stepped back, smiling softly at the dog as he assured him that he was going.

Hero was waiting to make sure. Stalking, stiff legged behind him and the Doctor was touched by the display.

Hero stood outside the doors of the Tardis, still eyeballing him as they swung shut.

Hero decided to pee on the bloody box next time, if it upset his little master again.

The Doctor grinned at the doors as the Tardis took off, knowing the dog was serious.

Yarten was in safe hands.

And paws.


	84. Chapter 84

84

Jack was cooing softly as he danced with his girl.

Stella was cuddled against his chest, snoozing as she listened to his marvelous voice resonating in his chest.

A little hand clutched at his braces and he leaned down to kiss it.

Ianto was asleep, laying back amongst the pillows in repose and Jack looked over to watch the rise and fall of that lovely chest, Gray's head in it went up and down with each breath Ianto took.

Jack resumed his introspective examination of his daughter, finding little sapphires looking back at him.

"Hey baby girl" he crooned with glee, watching those lashes he loved on Ianto so much, slowly lower and flutter on her wee cheeks, then rise again like shutters going up to let the sunlight in.

Estelle had finally given in the fatigue and lay next to Ianto, curled against the opposite side to Gray and they looked lovely, his beloveds all cuddled in.

Except for this one.

This one was his.

Releasing his baby for a moment, he laid her in the end of the bed and efficiently changed her little nappy, cooing as her wee toes curled.

Jack kissed the sole of her foot, letting a toe slip into his mouth and she looked at him with glee as her pretended to chew her foot.

Hero popped his head up over the edge of the bed and watched as Jack growled and pretended to chew on her leg.

He listened to the little giggles as she waved her tiny hands at her Daddy then lay back down.

She was OK.

He was only pretending.

Hero drifted back to sleep, lulled by the deep breathing from the bed.

Jack now wanted to change her little outfit so she flipped her and hummed softly as he moved her into the little onesey without a problem, pleased that he hadn't lost the knack.

She smiled again.

Jack watched her intently, knowing it couldn't be wind, she hadn't suckled yet.

As they regarded each other, her little mouth turned up and they eyes danced with merriment.

Ianto stirred.

"Hungry" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you baby?" Jack turned to him.

"No … baby hungry" Ianto yawned, "She thinks you are funny and she likes your song but now she's hungry."

Jack considered.

"Cariad, she is a Timelord, remember?"

Jack snorted and then carried his precious child over as Ianto started uncovering himself and by the time they got the Ianto, a breast was already weeping.

Ianto's groan was decadent and Jack took a kiss as their little star suckled at her Taddy's breast.

"God, you are so beautiful" Jack whispered, kissing along that jaw line he had mapped this very way so many times.

"Cariad" Ianto sighed, his head falling back as he was loved.

They lay, cuddled in with their baby between them and enjoyed the moment.

Ianto knew there would be a problem soon as he wanted to get up. Jack still seemed to think he should be mollycoddled but he was done lying around.

He stroked Jack's face as he sent loving thoughts and smiled as he watched Jack's eyes widen with delight.

Gods, so much love.

Ianto didn't know how he got here.

But he was not going anywhere.

He settles back into the pillows.

He could try getting up another time.


	85. Chapter 85

85

The Doctor frowned as he regarded Ianto.

"So, they seem real? Still?" he finally asked.

"Yes. Lisa and I in the bed, Lisa and I making love, even a stupid camping trip" Ianto said as he rubbed his face, "I know they aren't real but these false memories are still so real. Even in the end she used them, making them real as she spoke to me."

"The cyber-conditioning was quite advanced" the Doctor said softly, "You met her on the day of the battle, yet she managed to convince you that you were a couple. She obviously used the Tardis spark that Ayelish planted to help her with that. No wonder the poor Tardis couldn't save her, when it realized what was happening it would have revolted. Probably what led to her demise."

"I see that now" Ianto sat and held out his arms for his baby but the Doctor pouted and held out a hand for the bottle instead. "Things that never happened, I even took her flat and made it mine, creating this fantasy of it being ours, where we were intimate."

"Done breast feeding?" the Doctor asked as she suckled.

"I will continue until she loses interest, I just don't think it's enough for her anymore" Ianto smiled as she grasped at the Timelord's thumb, accepting the change of subject which was as natural as his grandfather's short attention span

"I still find it amazing that she has such power to her, such strength" he shook his head.

"I am amazed that she managed to escape at the end" the Doctor said absently as he pulled faces.

Ianto frowned at him and canted his head, unsure of their conversation subject now.

"Your mainframe?" the Doctor smiled, "You've not noticed her sudden increase in brain power?"

Ianto snorted and let his head fall back.

"Well, you had a lot on your mind" the Doctor sand diplomatically.

"How is River?" Ianto chose to change the subject, not wanting his grandfather to poke about in Mainframe, even if Ayelish was in there as well.

"Wishing she could meet this little supernova!" the Doctor crooned, "I had to promise lots of pickies."

"ah" Ianto smiled.

"Ianto?" the Doctor said softly, trying to keep the name in his head "What are pickies?"

"Photographs" Ianto rose and collected the digital camera as the Doctor watched with interest.

Ianto took a few shots and then sent them to the printer.

"I could get that running faster for you, if you like?" the Doctor offered and Ianto snorted as he shook his head.

"With my track record it would probably form an uprising that rivaled Skynet and take over the world!" Ianto laughed.

"Skynet?"

"Oh my god, you've not seen the Terminator movies?" Ianto gaped, "Or bond, I suppose?"

The Doctor looked at him blankly and Ianto grinned as he saw a lot of movies in the near future for the Doctor and River. "No movies at all?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Start with this one" he said, handing Steel Magnolias to his grandfather with a flourish, "Watch it with River, she will explain the bits that will confuse you as it did me at first."

"Dear boy, I am a Timelord with an IQ unheard of in this quadrant, I am sure I will get the gist of it" the Doctor scoffed and Ianto smiled softly as he waved him off.

 _Yeah right._

Ianto laughed softly as the Tardis groaned away, taking the Doctor to his world of angst.

 _Hope there are tissues._


	86. Chapter 86

Those of you confused by the last chapter need to re-read the story.

Chapter two tells of Yarten's choice to help his people and the subsequent arrival at T1 during the battle of canary wharf.

There is no way he could have a back story with Lisa, the first chapter where he mourns her was my original one-shot. Take chap two and you have a strange paradox.

Hence, these memories he clung to were not real, just subliminally planted by a clever Cyberwoman who desperately needed to live.

Had his Timelord self not awaken, he might never have known his own truth.

I know I seem to jump about at times, I am sorry if I confuse or catch unawares but that is how my mind works.

Thanks for reading, I hope you are all still enjoying this one.

I hope to have more chaps soon.


	87. Chapter 87

86

The baby was fussing as Ianto walked around the grocery store, his soft humming no help at all.

Jack had to go into work early and had taken Gray with him, the promise of some time with Janet too good to pass up so Ianto had been looking forward to some time with his little princess.

Estelle meant well but her constant suggestions were starting to grate on Ianto's nerves and confidence so he thought it might be nice just to do a spot of shopping without someone reminding him to make sure she was warm enough.

He had slipped out of the house before she finished the dishes, _like he couldn't even wash dishes now_.

A voice in the back of his mind told him he was being a bit irrational and had baby brain but he couldn't help his hormonal response to the codling.

He turned down the pet food aisle, the list in his hand as he hummed and then he heard it.

The unmistakable tut of disapproval.

"Excuse me?" Ianto blinked at the woman openly glaring at him.

"Look at the poor wee mite, you couldn't even dress him in matching clothes?" she pointed and Ianto blinked as he looked at his baby.

The bright green romper suit was warm and so soft. The purple booties were fur lined and he knew her wee toes were scrunching in it even as they spoke.

As for the lavender jacket, well it had bunnies on it.

Who doesn't like bunnies?

He frowned as he tried to work out what was wrong.

Was it the hat?

He turned to the woman with a raised eyebrow, "The hat was a gift."

The little alien hat looked kinda cute with its googly eyeballs. Ianto knew Owen had spent ages choosing just the right gift, taking a selfie with her hat on as everyone laughed.

"Look, I don't know what sort of …"

"Hang on. Did you just call my daughter a 'him'?" Ianto asked.

"Oh my god, that's a girl? Oh you poor thing" she crooned as Stella blinked in parody to her Taddy.

Ianto started to bristle as she reached for the baby and he spoke softly, yet with as much malice as he could without scaring Stella, "If you lay a single finger on my child I will flay you alive."

She froze.

"I suggest you take your six piece fish finger meal and your oven fried peanuts and get the flying fuck away from my offspring before I decide to end you."

She took a step back.

"Is there a problem here?"

Ianto turned to find Andy standing there with his hand on his baton, when he saw Ianto he smiled and relaxed.

"This lady would like to take my child, I have explained that I will not allow it" Ianto said calmly, "How are you Andy?"

"Fine Ianto, fine." Andy smiled, "Mrs Pentero, I suggest you move along. Mr Harkness-Jones and I need to talk."

She huffed and walked away stiff legged.

"She has a serious stick up her butt" Andy muttered. "She walks about this supermarket like she's the bloody queen. Just because her son is the manager, I am constantly getting calls about her interactions with the shoppers."

"Andy? Does there look like there is something wrong with my wee buttercup?" Ianto asked and the two men stood looking at the baby, gently waving a hand at them.

"Warm clothes, check. Nice hat, check. Happy demeanor, check." Andy pointed to fingers as he counted, "Not whining, check."

"She said I was doing something wrong" Ianto confided.

Andy canted his head as he looked closer, "Nah. Can't see a problem."

"Me neither."

Both men looked at each other and shrugged as Stella gave a wee noise to let them know she wanted to move now.

"Ah, little speed demon wants to vroom" Ianto crooned and Andy grinned.

"Can I push?"

"Sure" Ianto shrugged, "Dog food next."

"Yay!" Andy leaned over the handle of the cart and kissed her wee cheek then whooped as he started to run down the aisle, looking at her little face light up.

Andy made car noises as they revved along and then squealing wheel noises as he employed brakes at the dog food. "Dog food Taddy!"

Stella laughed and he gasped.

"She laughed, oh god so tiny and she laughed at me, did ya see?" Andy gushed.

"She likes you" Ianto said as he placed his selections in the cart.

"Welsh, what's not to like" Andy huffed with fake bravado, making Ianto laugh softly.

"Get me some white vinegar in the next aisle" Ianto said as Andy revved then took off with the baby.

He watched the Heddlu uniform disappear with his child and pondered the comment realizing that Stella was Welsh too.

A Welsh Timelord.

Was the cosmos ready for that?

He laughed softly to himself as he caught up, finding a shoe on the floor as Andy gobbled at the little toes with telling her off for losing it.

Her squeals of glee filling the store.

See?

He can shop.

No problem.


	88. Chapter 88

87

Ianto got home and stood with his head cocked.

"Jack?" he called out softly as he walked through the house and placed his little Stella on her mat by the doors, the sun warming her as she cooed and waved happily.

He removed her jacket and little booties so her toes could have some air.

"Jack?" he called again, searching as he went and he finally fond Jack laid out on the bed asleep.

"JACK!" Ianto barked and Jack snorted, shooting to his feet and rubbing his hands over his chest and belly.

"I'm up, I'm up" Jack said as he looked around and then focused on his beloved.

"Jack," Ianto said softly, "Did you bring home the label maker from work?"

"Yeah, to label those boxes in the garage. They all look the same" he grinned, stepping forward for a kiss, but was stopped by Ianto's hand.

Ianto silently took his husband by the shoulders and moved him to a mirror, tapping the glass as Jack gaped.

DADA

The label was calmly stuck onto his forehead and Jack reached up to pull it off and examine it.

Then he saw the label on the mirror, the light switch, a pair of boots, the dresser, the photo frame …

Jack walked through the house as Ianto followed with his arms folded.

Gray had labeled everything as high and as low as he could, from curtains to one in the middle of the TV screen.

Ianto had gotten over his initial anger and was now starting to see the humor in the imp as he wondered how the little bugger had worked out how to refill the cartridges as this must have taken a few.

"How many refills did you bring with you?" Ianto finally managed to ask.

"Five? Six?" Jack tried to remember and Ianto sighed as Mini-Meow wandered past with her name tag on her head.

Now Ianto started to giggle as he sat on the daybed and looked over at their little star.

Jack was angrily ripping labels off as he muttered and searched.

Ianto laid back and wondered how the child had managed to get one on the light shade.

Hero seemed to take offence at his as he entered to show Ianto, his eyes crossed as he tried to keep a track of it, like it might suddenly attack.

MINI-TADDY

Ianto removed it and rubbed his muzzle for him to dispel the horrible creepy feeling it gave him as he quietly asked where the child was.

Hero's eyes slid down and then returned, and Ianto nodded as he calmly drew his feet up onto the bed and laid back to watch Jack hunt.

"How long were you asleep?" Ianto asked softly and Jack swung to glare at him.

"No blame, I've done it too" Ianto said quietly, "Just wondering how long it took him to get this creative."

Jack flapped his arms and then sat, sighing as he rubbed at his hair and froze, pulling another label from his head.

HAIR GELL

Jack stared at it.

Ianto looked at his little cherub and smiled as he caught movement out the corner of his eye.

Gray was commando crawling across the carpet, the label maker in his mouth and Ianto tried to ignore the imp as he left the safety of under the bed and headed off for more havoc.

Ianto snorted and clapped his hand over his mouth as Jack slowly turned to look at him, looking like something from the exorcist.

"What."

"Nothing" Ianto giggled, squirming in the bed.

"No. What do you see!"

Ianto pointed and Jack reached back, feeling around his arse, then pulling the label off to read.

OWEN

Now Jack started to snort as he held back the amusement and Ianto pointed again, Mini-me bounding over to slobber a hello and Jack pulled off that label with soft giggles.

GWEN

"That is just …" Jack huffed and laughed softly as he looked at the windows, each labeled and then he turned to look at his baby who was snoozing in the sunshine.

PRECIOUS

"GRAY!"


	89. Chapter 89

89

"Gray, are those hands washed?" Ianto called out as he lifted the turkey and took a deep breath, ignoring the groans from the assorted fur-children watching with undisguised lust. "You will all get some in your bowls, now get out and let me work. I am far too hot to be polite right now"

They slunk off licking their chops and Ianto was finally able to curse softly.

"Something wrong?" a familiar voice asked and Ianto swung to see his grandfather standing in the doorway with the wee tic in his arms.

"Gods, get out of the way" Ianto rushed past him and out into the garden where the Tardis sat waiting and then rushed inside her slamming the door. The Tardis ground away and then returned with a soft whisper.

"Good goddess, do you never take that bloody handbrake off?" Ianto bellowed as he sped past and back into the kitchen, the doctor turning on his heel to glare at the Tardis before following his grandson.

"I do not!" he argued.

"Yes you do" Ianto swung and struggled with the lid of the cranberry jelly.

"Darling boy, did you just nick my Tardis to go get a jar of cranberry jelly?" the Doctor asked with open shock.

"Jack's favourite condiment with turkey" Ianto answered, "I bloody forgot. Sue me."

"You are in a cheeky mood."

"Well, someone who shall not be named woke me at three this morning when the chocolate ice-cream her Daddy fed her without my knowledge had to get out, shitting herself. Like ….all over herself. Down her legs, up her back, it was ….liquid." Ianto shuddered with horror at the memory, "And she thought it was funny. The more I complained the more she wriggled. All over her bedding, the change table …me!"

"Oh dear" the Doctor goggled at the baby as she grinned back, telling him it was true. All true.

"YUMMMM!" Gray yelled, sniffing the air as his mouth watered.

"Now that G-Pa is here we have the gifts first" Jack said and then yelled as a small boy ran over his foot in his haste to reach the tree.

"I can do it!" Gray declared as he proclaimed the owner of each gift, proudly opening Stella's with her and making appropriate noises for each thing.

The large sliver bell was incredibly loud and shiny, her scream added as she swung it like a hatchet. Ianto glared at his grandfather but he was busy watching Gray with his gift, the boy's face falling then lighting up with joy as he looked at a Pyra.

"Oh wow" Gray breathed as the tiny orange fluff climbed about on his fingers.

"No!" Ianto declared, "They bite!"

"Just because your little shit did, doesn't mean they all do!" the Doctor scolded, "Besides. This one is still a baby. Plenty of time to train it. Look, he's a natural with it!"

"Oh Gods" Ianto slumped as Gray held it up with triumph.

"Bubbles!" Gray decided, "I shall name him Bubbles!"

"He's going to be a big bloody bubble" Jack laughed, "Remember the one the Jervix family had down the street? It was the size of a cat."

Ianto squeaked with horror as Jack laughed and waved a hand at him, "Come on babe, Look at him. His own baby. Maybe he will stop smothering ours now."

"Ah perfect" the Doctor said as he opened a gift to find a scarf, lovingly knotted by Jack who looked uncomfortable with the praise. The Doctor put it on and paraded with it, declaring it wonderful, if not almost as long as another he once owned.

Ianto was delighted to find that his G-Pa had found a pocket watch with eight faces that swept about on the screen like a smart phone.

"I remember your love of those" the Doctor smiled softly, "My little boy. Still so young, so sweet. With a family of your own. Your mother would have been so pleased."

Ianto grunted as he clicked the watch closed and stood to slip it into his pocket, "I am proud of my accomplishments here G-Pa."

"Nice tree, are they not usually green?" the doctor asked as he eyeballed the blackened, charred remains and Ianto looked over at Gray with a raised eyebrow.

"There was something in it" Gray told the Timelord, "It made a clicking noise. I am the protector. It's my job. Hero attacked and I got the little flamethrower. We killed it."

Yes. A cricket came in with the tree so the BBQ lighter, that I thought was well hidden, was employed." Ianto sighed, "And the lighter fluid that I also thought I had thrown out had been replenished by my…Cariad."

"You can't have a BBQ without a good starter fuel!" Jack huffed.

"Whatever" Ianto rolled his eyes then sighed as Stella took the silence as her cue and the bell rang as Estelle laughed.

Ianto was getting one of those headaches, you know …the kind behind your eyes that makes your eyelid twitch?

Soon be bedtime.

A loud thud in the kitchen had everyone turning their heads in that direction.

Ah shit!

"Hero?" Ianto called softly as Jack shrieked with horror, already running for the kitchen.

The turkey!


End file.
